To Rewrite the Past
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: A twist of fate Kagome never returned. Sesshomaru discovers his brother has met a horrible fate. A feeling of regret allows him to undo the harm he's done. With aid from allies both old and new, and some unexpected help.  He sets off to rewrite the past.
1. It Is Never Too Late

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: While working on my other Inuyasha stories this idea came to me. This story has no connection to my other Inuyasha stories.

* * *

><p>Prologue…<p>

Following the defeat of Naraku the wish Kagome made was twisted by the jewel. Three years later the well never opened again, and her friends from the feudal era never saw her again.

With the threat of Naraku gone Lord Sesshomaru deposited his ward Rin in Kaede's Village. He was not blind to the young girl's infatuation with him, and thought it better she spends time with other humans. He promised her he'd listen to her desires when she was of age. With that done he departed for his own lands, leaving the region around the village in his brother's care.

As time passed the humans who'd fought alongside Inuyasha grew old, they had families of their own and past the stories of their adventures on to the next generation.

In the Western Lands the strongest yokai known as Lord Sesshomaru, who was so powerful that there were no real threats to his land, was left to contemplate what had occurred. Never far from his mind was his brother, the now adult who for as long as he could remember he'd threatened, and abused for imagined insults and crimes. As years passed the current Lord of the West and Inu no Taisho began to feel something he never expected…regret.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: It Is Never Too Late<p>

Sesshomaru walked between the trees of the forest. No sound preceded him and none was heard in his wake. His very presence silenced all creatures, as even the smallest mouse could sense the power from this being. Sesshomaru had been the Lord of the Western Lands for nearly three hundred years. Ever since the night his father died protecting some human insect and her whelp.

The powerful yokai frowned as his thoughts drifted to his brother. Brother? Did he think of Inuyasha as that these days? They had joined forces in defeating the foul creature known as Naraku, as well as joined to defeat their father's third sword which had possessed the remains of the human who'd truly caused their father's death.

Yes the young half-breed was his brother. He would admit that now, but not to anyone who actually mattered. He entered the clearing where Rin lay in her eternal sleep. It would be hypocritical of him now to hate his brother, as he'd also have to hate his own son. The pup currently resided with his own mother in her castle.

After Rin had begun to show signs of aging the female Inuyokai appeared and demanded her grandchild be turned over to her. Rin had passed not long after that. He was saddened by her loss but they had spent more time together than his own father had spent with the human mother of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru could not understand why his thoughts kept straying to his younger brother. It had been quite some time since he'd heard from him. About three years after the Miko known as Kagome vanished they had given up on her return. Whether she had died in whatever place she'd come from he didn't know, but he'd seen a painful sight the last time he'd seen his brother.

The boy was thin and silent, he'd learned from those humans who actually cared for Inuyasha that it had been a fight to even get him to eat once every few days, and even at that it was barely enough to survive on. Sesshomaru angrily snatched his brother up by his collar and dragged him from the well. He took him to a nearby field and challenged him to a fight.

Inuyasha had lost horrendously.

Sesshomaru remained in the village only long enough to see his brother fully healed. After that he'd taken Rin, who was in her late teens at the time and had chosen to remain at his side, and departed for his own domain. From time to time he'd heard rumors of a battle Inuyasha had been in, and since he'd never heard to the contrary believed his brother had returned to his old self.

But it had been many years since any new rumors had reached him. Placing a small bundle of the flowers Rin used to gather for him as a child next to the marker he felt the presence of a familiar yoki. He turned to see an adolescent kitsune entering the clearing.

Shippo bowed to the Inuyokai, "Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru merely nodded. Taking the actions as permission to approach the kitsune walked up to the marker and laid several other bundles of various wild flowers. Sesshomaru knew the extra bundles were symbolic for those who could no longer visit this site though it was Rin who had gone to join them in the next world.

After arranging the bundles so they surrounded Sesshomaru's offering the kitsune stood and surveyed the area, "He didn't come again?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "No he did not. Though you shouldn't expect him to, he never even replied when I sent him notice of Rin's death."

Shippo bowed his head, "Maybe he's just really busy…you know he's probably helping Miroku and Sango's grandchildren and just hasn't really had the time."

Sesshomaru turned in the direction of Kaede's Village, "Come Shippo."

The young kitsune didn't question the command as he fell into step just behind the older yokai.

* * *

><p>For a time they walked in silence. To an observer they'd appear to be a noble and his errand boy out for an afternoon walk. Shippo had no problem with this as in truth he now served Sesshomaru. After completing his training Shippo had been approached by Jaken to take up a posting as a retainer for Lord Sesshomaru.<p>

Shippo had been surprised by the offer and doubly so when Jaken had retired to taking care of more mundane duties at the Castle. Shippo's earliest duties had been as a messenger between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin while she'd been bed ridden during the latter stages of her pregnancy. After that he'd been assigned to watching Sesshomaru's son. When the boy had gotten older he'd told him stories of Inuyasha. The younger hanyo truly wanted to meet Inuyasha, but Inuyasha never seemed to answer any messages.

One time having tired of the absolute silence from Inuyasha, Shippo had traveled to Kaede's Village. When he arrived he met Miroku, who had aged considerably by that time. He'd sat and had tea with his old friends Sango also having shown signs of aging. When the subject of Inuyasha came up they'd both become solemn, but had merely stated he'd gone to take care of a rather nasty yokai at a nearby village. Shippo had volunteered to wait for Inuyasha's return, but they insisted he return to the castle and they'd be sure to tell Inuyasha about the visit.

It wasn't until after Rin's death that Shippo had the opportunity to visit the village again, but by then Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had all passed on. Kohaku was still alive, but had developed a degenerative condition that affected his memory, by the time of Shippo's visit Kohaku was reliving the days of the Jewel hunt and when asked about Inuyash would repeat that he was with Sango and the others.

Miroku and Sango's children, who had all been educated at a school somewhere near the human capital, said Inuyasha had taken to staying in the forest as the village had begun to expand. They explained they didn't speak to him much, but they caught glimpses of him running through the trees, and occasionally extra food or other gifts were left on the doorstep of any needing villager. The villagers all claimed these gifts to be from their protector Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's voice drew Shippo from his thoughts, "You're preoccupied Shippo?"

Shippo blinked as he looked around. They were surrounded by at least twenty wolves and six Wolf Yokai. Shippo grumbled, "Koga!"

Koga snickered as he stepped forward, "Hey there squirt. Wondered what you'd been up to these days, you never come to visit."

Shippo shook with contained rage, "Like I'd want to visit a bunch of mangy wolves."

Sesshomaru smirked at the interactions between the wolf and the kitsune, "Wolf, is there a reason you are blocking our passage?"

Koga glared at the Inuyokai, "Yeah there is mutt. Where the heck is Inuyasha? I've been looking all over the place for him."

Shippo frowned, "Why are you looking for him?"

Koga crossed his arms, "Food got kind of scarce recently. Not long after Kagome disappeared we had a scarce time and Inuyasha let us hunt in his forest as long as we left the humans alone and didn't take more than was absolutely necessary. This time I sent Ginta and a couple others to hunt, when they got back they said they never saw Inuyasha, and his scent was completely gone."

Shippo blinked, "Completely gone? That can't happen…it would take years for his scent to completely vanish."

Koga huffed, "As a kitsune you'd lose track of his scent after a few weeks, but we wolves should be able to find his body, no matter how well the humans buried it or even if they burned it."

Sesshomaru walked forward so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with the wolf, "Did you speak with the villagers?"

Koga shook his head, "Na, after we searched the area we went looking for other familiar scents. That's how we found the two of you."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Come Shippo, this doesn't change our objective."

Shippo nodded then returned to following at Sesshomaru's heel.

Koga watched the pair walk toward the village. They'd just about vanished from sight when Koga turned to Ginta, "You guys keep searching I'll go with them."

* * *

><p>Koga fell into step next to Shippo after only a moment of light jogging. He noticed the kit was back in deep thought like he was when they'd surrounded them. He noticed how Shippo had grown and was starting turn into a strong young yokai. It was hard to imagine it was the same whelp he almost fed to his wolves all those years ago. Remembering that also brought back memories of Kagome.<p>

They had never found out what had truly happened to Kagome. While his tribe had camped at Kaede's Village during the scarce time Inuyasha had revealed all he knew about Kagome, about her being from some time in the future. Koga was surprised to hear that there were no yokai in her time. Koga didn't like to think of what that meant to his tribe. Though, he had to wonder if the yokai were merely hiding, not wanting Inuyasha to know of them in that time.

Koga didn't want to dwell on thoughts of the future. Now he wanted to solve this mystery surrounding his friend/rival's disappearance. It didn't seem right to Koga that Inuyasha would just vanish, besides the fact the hanyo rarely strayed far from that village anymore. Though, truthfully Koga hadn't even spoken to Inuyasha since he'd learned of Kagome's origins.

Sesshomaru came to a halt at a cliff which overlooked the village. Shippo knelt down and looked down on the surrounding area while Koga leapt onto a boulder that gave him a better advantage to survey this area.

* * *

><p>The three yokai were greatly surprised, even Shippo who'd been here only a few decades prior was surprised. Where they all expected to find a small village with a couple dozen huts, was now a decent sized castle town. Shippo looked up to Sesshomaru, "They've really grown since my last visit."<p>

Sesshomaru frown, "Yes. Finding an answer to our question may be more problematic than I first realized."

Shippo pointed to where he could see the Sacred Tree. It now sat in a larger clearing with a few buildings and a wall surrounding the compound, "That's the shrine. The Bone Eater's Well and the tree are all on sacred ground now."

Koga pointed down the slope from their cliff, "There are some humans down there. We could ask them, maybe they know something?"

Sesshomaru turned to Shippo, "Koga and I will remain in the tree line out of sight; you are less threatening than we. Speak with those humans and gather what information you can."

Shippo nodded then transformed and floated down to the river bank. When he returned to his yokai form a shocked gasp from behind him drew his attention. There an elderly woman stood clutching her hand to her mouth, "It can't be? You…you are Shippo-kun, the kitsune from the legends."

Smiling cheekily Shippo bowed, "So you know of me?"

The old woman nodded, "My parents used to tell me stories about the hunt for the Jewel of Four Souls I was but an infant when it occurred. We all know the stories about Inuyasha and his companions. The priest at the Shrine tells visitors about them all the time."

Shippo looked around at the young women who had stopped their laundering and the dozen or so children who were playing in the river. He turned back to the old woman, "You're not frightened of me?"

The old woman shook her head, "The priest says kitsune are more tricksters than anything else. We're to only report seriously threatening yokai to the town guard, but we're safe here."

Shippo nodded, "How do I get to that shrine from here? I need to find someone to answer a really important question."

The old woman pointed toward the town, "Follow the path back to town. There is a statue of the Buddha; it marks the path leading to the shrine. The priest and his family should be able to answer any questions you have."

Shippo bowed in thanks then took off at a run up the path. He stopped when he spotted Sesshomaru and Koga waiting at the Buddha statue.

Returning to their formation of Sesshomaru in the lead with the wolf and kitsune flanking him they made their way up the hill toward the shrine. The meaning behind the presence of a Buddha statue marking the way to a Shinto shrine wasn't lost on the three yokai. They were quickly at the gate which was open to admit visitors to the shrine. As Sesshomaru stepped onto the sacred grounds of the shrine he felt his power being sapped from him.

The others too felt their strength being sapped. Quickly a group of Shinto priests and priestesses and a pair of Buddhist monks surrounded them. One of the monks raised his hand to forestall any attack by the spiritually empowered humans, "Yield, these three mean us no harm."

The others stood down and the draining effect on Sesshomaru and the others ceased. The yokai were curious about as to how the monk knew they had no ill intents. The curiosity faded as the monk knelt before Sesshomaru and Kirara alighted on the young human's shoulder, "Lord Sesshomaru…we were not expecting such a visit from one such as you."

Sesshomaru seemed to stare through the young human, "Why would you not expect a visit from me. Does my brother not still dwell within this area?"

The monk looked surprised, "My Lord? You speak of Lord Inuyasha as though he still lives."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he caught the young monk by the throat and lifted him into the air, "What did you just say?"

A priestesses bowed her head, "My Lord, please release my brother…he meant no offense. We were under the impression that you among any would know of your brother's death."

Sesshomaru released the monk and turned to the girl, "When and how did my brother die?"

The second monk shook his head, "None living know how it occurred. We know it was before the deaths of Master Miroku and his wife. My aunt was one of their daughters, and she only knew Inuyasha from when she was very young. Master Miroku told her that Lord Inuyasha was deceased just before he passed onto the next life as well."

Koga growled, "What the hell? How does Inuyasha get himself killed? He survived his childhood, everything Naraku threw at him, and having Sesshomaru for a brother. Someone like that doesn't just keel over."

Shippo shook his head, "You're wrong, he can't be dead…he was fine when I came to visit Kohaku before he passed on, and that was after Miroku died."

Sesshomaru stared at the horizon as he spoke, "Shippo when was the last time you actually saw Inuyasha with your own eyes, when was the last time you actually caught his scent."

Shippo bowed his head and after a moment spoke low enough that only Sesshomaru and Koga could hear him clearly, "It's been decades."

Sesshomaru turned to the oldest looking priest, "Where are my brother's remains and personal effects."

The old man shook his head, "We know not. Those items belonging to Lord Inuyasha were said to have been buried with his ashes, but we know not when or where the funeral took place. The only knowledge of Lord Inuyasha's passing we have is by word of mouth. Master Miroku forbade us from writing what little knowledge we have down. He said that should this knowledge travel too far it may reach ears that it should not."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "You're say you have no knowledge of where the Tessaiga lays?"

The old priest nodded, "All knowledge pertaining to the Tessaiga was stricken from the histories, only the head priest is permitted to know about it. My acolytes have never even heard of it before now."

Sesshomaru turned back to the gate, "If that is the case, we will take our leave. There is nothing left here that concerns us."

Shippo and Koga looked confused at Sesshomaru. After a moment Shippo walked over and stood next to the head priest, "I'm staying."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, "Do as you wish, just remember your way home, as I will not return to find you."

Shippo nodded but schooled his features. It didn't do to show he was grateful that Sesshomaru wouldn't cast him out for this slight show of disobedience.

Koga glanced back at the kitsune as he followed the Inuyokai from the shrine.

* * *

><p>He continued to follow Sesshomaru for some time until he realized Sesshomaru was wondering apparently aimlessly through the forest, "What are we doing?"<p>

Sesshomaru continued walking as he spoke, "I am searching for the Tessaiga. You are apparently following me for reasons that are your own."

Koga huffed, "Why are you looking for that rusty old sword anyway? From what I heard you can't even touch it."

Sesshomaru glared at Koga, "Things have changed. Beside it is not something you leave unguarded so any filthy scavenger can steal. It is far too powerful to be left in a grave no matter how well hidden."

Koga snarled, "Sesshomaru didn't I already tell you. Inuyasha's scent is completely gone from this region. That means there's no grave, I'd even be able to find his ashes if he'd died a hundred years ago, they aren't here."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "Scents can be covered up we both know that from hunting Naraku."

Koga turned on his heel, "Figured you at least show some remorse over Inuyasha being dead, but seeing as you're a stuck up noble you're probably disappointed you weren't the one to do it."

Sesshomaru lashed out with his claws which just barely missed as the wolf ducked then leapt just out of reach. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers causing the joints to crack, "Never talk about that which you have no understanding of."

Koga growled, "For being only half yokai your brother was twice the Alpha. We yokai probably wouldn't be doomed to extinction if purist filth like you weren't running around making a mess of things."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Koga huffed, "Kagome…she was from the future. In her time there aren't any yokai. If that's true then we're all dead, probably due to yokai like you who can't stand change. Look at yourself you're barely able to hold back from striking me because you view me as an inferior to you. If I remember it right, it was your half-breed brother who killed that monster Naraku."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "It was a combined effort."

Koga shook his head, "I don't have time for this. I got to get my tribe some food. It's not like our mighty Lord will help us."

Sesshomaru blinked as Koga dashed into the forest.

* * *

><p>Time past as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Nearly a year later Sesshomaru had long since given up on locating the Tessaiga. Truth be told he gave up after Koga had rebuked him for being more concerned over the sword than the fact his brother was gone. Sesshomaru was once again in Rin's clearing, waiting for the sun to set. He was surprised that morning to find Shippo's offering had already been placed.<p>

Following his split from following Sesshomaru the young kitsune had only been seen occasionally as he was kept busy at the shrine. Sesshomaru hadn't been completely truthful with the younger yokai, he occasionally returned to the village to observe Shippo and ensure the last remaining connection to his now long dead brother remained alive.

He normally caught Shippo leaving the offerings, but today he'd been unable to arrive as early due to a growing threat to his lands. An unknown yokai had been terrorizing the land killing entire villages in a single night. The massacred villages were terrifying to mortals as such carnage hadn't been seen since Naraku was alive.

Sesshomaru located the yokai and recognizing it for what it truly was slew it in a single strike. It was a weakling that had gained some minor power by leeching yoki from other yokai it enslaved. Once the leech yokai was destroyed he carried on with his plans for the day.

Once the sun had fully set he stood and turned to find another Inuyokai waiting. The Inu bowed as Sesshomaru approached, "You know why I've summoned you?"

The Inu nodded then spoke, "You are going to speak with your mother, and my pack is to secure the lands while you're away."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, "I have dealt with the major standing threats, you may summon reinforcements if need be."

The Inu bowed then watched his master depart.

* * *

><p>In less time than Sesshomaru truly desired he arrived at the castle of the only yokai who could possibly be stronger than himself, at least that he'd grudgingly admit. His mother's elite guard flanked the steps leading to the top landing where she sat waiting. If he didn't know better he'd almost believe she'd been waiting for him.<p>

Sesshomaru knelt before her in respect then surveyed the landing, "Where is my son?"

His mother smirked, "He is in lessons, as any good prince should be. I've been expecting your visit for some time now."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I come only to deliver news that father's bastard son has fallen."

His mother's expression hardened, "I've known of this fact for many a year my child, for decades in fact."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "Mother?"

She stood and turned to enter the castle, "Come." Sesshomaru fell into step beside his mother. The female yokai spoke as they walked, "In truth Sesshomaru I have watched over your brother for many years, since the eve of his birth. I would have snatched him from that pathetic human that very night, but you were near and I couldn't allow you to catch my scent."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "Snatched him? Mother you could have destroyed him with great ease any time you liked, I would not have interfered."

Her look became dangerous, "I would never kill a pup Sesshomaru, no matter it be a half-breed or a human pup. No mother in her right mind could condone such terrible atrocities, even if the whelp is the illegitimate spawn of my mate. As your father's mate it was my right to claim that pup, and seeing as you were beyond your need for me I had no other obligations. Only your father's last words to me stopped me. He feared Inuyasha could grow to despise us, and humans if separated from his mother too soon."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful, "Then why not take him when the human passed. He was still but a pup then."

She smirked at him, "Don't think I didn't try. Your actions though made that impossible. Do you remember your first encounter with your brother following the death of his mother?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head in thought, "He was being chased by a group of lesser yokai. They had him cornered, I'm not even sure why I interceded but I destroyed them and instructed him in how a proper Inuyokai fights, I also punished him for disgracing our father by his cowardly actions."

She nodded, "Inuyasha knew you for his brother. I know that his mother and you spoke before her death; even though you told her that the pup had no place among us you protected him. He began to follow you, I always laughed when my spies told me you were searching for the Tessaiga yet it was right under your nose. How many times did you chase the whelp away when you caught him hiding near your camp?"

Sesshomaru glared, "I had no time for the whelp. He was nothing to me."

Sadly she opened a door. He followed her into a chamber which was the upper level of the castle's library. In the area below Sesshomaru saw his own son being lectured by a young Inuyokai. He remembered his own lessons from his childhood. These things had been denied from his brother due only his own malice.

The young hanyo didn't turn away from his studies at the arrival of his father, but Sesshomaru expected nothing less from his son. He then turned to his mother, "Is there a reason we are here? Our presence does nothing but distract him."

His mother looked grimly, "I mean only for you to remember him throughout our conversation, and to think on all repercussions. A dangerous proposal I have for you. A final precaution put in place by your father and I many years ago."

Sesshomaru was confused as he followed his mother back into the hall. She led him in silence down another series of halls and several flights of stairs. As they went the halls became darker and the air smelled of death and decay. She stopped at a door then turned seriously to him, "When we enter this room do not speak or act before I have a chance to explain in full. To do so could be catastrophic."

Sesshomaru silently nodded his head in obedience then followed his mother into the room.

The inside of the room surprised him to no ends. The room itself was mostly bare save for wall mounted candles, which must have been scented to cover the smell of what sat in the center of the room. Sitting with his head bowed as though he was merely sleeping was Inuyasha; the Tessaiga sat leaning against his shoulder as he'd seen it so many times before. Inuyasha's face was obscured by his fringe, but the rotting and scabbed hands eternally clutching the Tessaiga told Sesshomaru that the monks statement of his brother's death were accurate.

Good to his word Sesshomaru remained frozen to the spot awaiting his mother's explanation. He didn't have long to wait as her voice ripped his focus from his brother's mummified remains, "I have never personally spoken to him during his life, only at the end did I appear before him. It was many years ago now, the watcher I had placed over him informed me the pup was not long for this world. It was not long after you'd thrashed him for wasting away at the well waiting for the girl from another time."

She stepped toward the remains, "He was not too far gone at that time. I tried to convince him to continue to live, but he said it was hopeless as we'd all be gone ages before she was even born. He continued to slay troublesome yokai that entered his territory, but he became less cautious and stopped fighting with his pack at his side. Then the news came to me. He'd been struck a potentially fatal blow."

Sesshomaru watched as she loosened the Fire Rat Robe and revealed the deep gash that nearly bisected his brother's torso.

She redid the robe before standing and turning to Sesshomaru, "I went back to the village; I planned on that occasion to bring him here. In this castle healers would be able to save him, just as they would have been able to save your father had he returned here instead of going to protect that human." She turned to look at the hanyo again, "He refused…in fact he made me promise to not let you revive him with the Tenseiga. After that he laughed at himself, he said he doubted you then. He said I'd have no trouble stopping you because you wouldn't have even tried."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the miraculous sword. The sword which saved Inuyasha's mother when wielded by their father, the sword which had revived Rin after Koga's wolves had killed her, the sword which saved Jaken after he'd been cleaved in two by Tokijin. The sword which now hung silent and useless at its master's hip, for even its power has its limits.

Sesshomaru looked to his mother, "Why? Why is he here? You should have allowed his pack to give him a proper burial, not leave him on display like some morbid curiosity."

She bowed her head, "My dear Sesshomaru…you only bury the dead. Your brother is far from dead."

Sesshomaru looked surprised but turned his head back toward Inuyasha. Focusing his hearing he could scarcely hear the faint beating of a heart. It was so slow that he nearly missed it, as well as the shallow breaths. Sesshomaru glared at his mother, "What trickery is this?"

She bowed his head, "The yokai that struck your brother down is a rare creature. It is a poison yokai that comes from a poisoned dagger used to kill one-hundred children. This particular fiend was partially the dagger's spirit and that of the old man who believed he'd gain eternal youth for taking the lives of those innocent children. The poison strips the victim of their youth and leaves their body in a mummified state. The only thing that keeps your brother alive is the fact he's part yokai, any human would have died long ago."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Then he should have died on his first human night following the battle."

His mother smiled, "We have sustained his life for as long as possible. I hoped you would come sooner. I fear that the next new moon will claim the last fragments of your brother's life."

Sesshomaru knelt before his brother, "Can he hear us?"

She remained silent for a moment, "At first he could make subtle gestures to indicate his needs, but those ceased many years ago, his body is now nearly entirely mummified."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I'm sorry little brother. I should have been there."

Standing he turned and left the room, he was alone in the hall only a moment before his mother joined him. She moved so she could examine his face, "Sesshomaru? Do you truly morn your brother's fate, you who laid claim to his life, you who nearly killed him on more than one occasion."

Sesshomaru glared at his mother, "What use does morning do? My brother is doomed to die this very night, yet you spoke as though this fate could be undone."

She bowed her head, "My darling Sesshomaru, you don't know how many times I've wished to undo my own mistakes. Yet an Inu can only alter their fate once."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Alter our fate?"

His mother turned and motioned him to follow. They continued on in silence until they reached a room in the lowest levels of the castle. As they entered three female yokai turned to glare at them. Sesshomaru turned to his mother, "What is this?"

His mother's voice seemed to turn to ice, "These three are not truly yokai, nor are they mortal. They exist in every corner of the world at once, and go by many different names. They weave the tapestry of fate, but fate is not something that can be written before it has come to pass."

Sesshomaru now looked closer at the massive tapestry that hung on the wall. He saw himself fighting in numerous battles, and further back he found his father's final battle with the dragon Ryukotsusei. He turned to his mother, "What good is this? So I can review my past mistakes?"

The eldest looking of the three chuckled in a raspy voice, "Foolish little lord…long have we weaved here, but only thrice have we torn asunder that which we have made. Once for your grandfather who watched the world burn. Once for your father who lost all. Finally once for your mother who committed a grievous crime."

Sesshomaru turned to his mother, "A grievous crime?"

She bowed her head, "Three times has our history been rewritten. The first time was by your grandfather, I was not alive at the time, but from the stories your father told it was to correct one event to stop the world from plunging into darkness. Next your father changed fate when he lost you and me to betrayal most foul, it was why he sired your brother. Finally I altered fate because originally I killed your brother's human mother immediately after his birth. I raised the pup, but when he learned the truth he grew to hate and despise our kind. In that timeline you and he were closer, that allowed him to kill you with great ease; your father also survived in that timeline and retaliated by killing your brother. After both of your deaths he led me here to make my choice. I have lived with the regrets of that timeline for all these years, if you make the choice…"

Sesshomaru turned to the eldest of the three, "What kind of bargain must be struck?"

Her raspy voice seemed to echo off the walls, "Only once may you do this, your past memories will be like a dream, the gift of foresight you will gain, the curse of loss will be yours."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Curse of loss?"

His mother spoke, "Your son Sesshomaru, if you alter the timeline he very well may never be born. You will feel his loss as though you've lost him to death, but in truth he has never been born."

Sesshomaru looked at the image of his father battling the dragon, "How far back can I go?"

The middle weaver spoke in cold voice, "To the hour of your own birth may you fall, but no earlier than that. Your very life will be limits of this gift we give."

Sesshomaru pointed to the image, "Send me to the morning before that event."

The youngest weaver spoke in a melodic voice, "One alone cannot change fate, but allies across the sea of time can be found, memories return as dreams upon the time of the traveler's desire."

Sesshomaru examined the tapestry until he found Inuyasha's pack, "These ones, if they remember my brother they may very well come to join him sooner, the monk may in fact be able to free him if that miko seals him again."

The youngest weaver bowed sadly, "Death prevents us from sending those of mortal decent to change their past. Your brother and his human friends cannot be sent. The Kitsune and the feline though their memories can be sent."

Sesshomaru nodded, "What of the miko from the future?"

The eldest spoke again, "She whose birth has yet to come cannot change fate. She is no longer in our power."

Sesshomaru pointed to an image of Koga meeting Inuyasha's group, "Then the wolf, give him his memories when he first encounters an Inuyokai or Inuhanyo." Sesshomaru turned to his mother, "Shippo and the feline as well. Mother?"

She shook her head, "At that point in time I have already altered time, I cannot regain memories again, but your father and I will both know you speak the truth and heed any warnings you give us."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to the weavers, "Do whatever you must and let's be done with this."

The weavers seemed to melt into spheres of light and their voices echoed as one off the walls, "We grant you Lord Sesshomaru the power to walk the paths of time. We grant you Lord Sesshomaru memories of a world now lost. We grant you Lord Sesshomaru the power to write your own fate. We grant you Lord Sesshomaru the power of Foresight to see that which you never knew."

One of the spheres shot toward Sesshomaru and stopped within an inch of his face. The visage of the youngest weaver appeared within the sphere, "AWAKE!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open to find four Inuyokai looking at him with mild concern. The eldest of the four spoke, "Young master are you alright?"<p>

Sesshomaru blinked as he sat up, "Of course I'm fine Shinji. Why wouldn't I be?"

The Inuyokai addressed as Shinji bowed, "You collapsed on the battlefield, and your father ordered us to bring you a safe distance from the battle."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "Hmm…what a peculiar vision." He turned to Shinji, "Has Ryukotsusei taken the field yet?"

Shinji frowned, "Ryukotsusei? Young master what reason would that dragon have for taking the field?"

Sesshomaru stood, "I have a peculiar feeling that he'll strike while father is distracted with these enemies. We should return to the battle ground immediately."

Shinji bowed, "Of course young master."

Sesshomaru turned to the youngest of this small pack, "Ton I need you to deliver a message to my mother."

The young yokai was surprised as Sesshomaru rarely spoke of his mother, "Of course young master."

Sesshomaru brushed off his clothes, "Tell her I know of her past deeds, and that I have need of her to go personally and protect my father's mistress."

Ton looked revolted at the mention of the human woman, but knew better than to disobey a direct order. Without another word the yokai transformed and darted into the air.

Sesshomaru then led Shinji and the remaining two Inuyokai back toward the battle. His head was swirling with images, thoughts, and memories that were quite foreign to him, but something was compelling his actions and he'd felt the necessity to heed the compulsions.

* * *

><p>End Chapter One<p>

End of Chapter A/N1: Now I know what you're all thinking. Why is he starting another story when he's got so many unfinished? Well to answer that, it is because I'm stuck in a rut on those stories. So until I get out of that rut here's something to entertain you.

End of Chapter A/N2: As a final note on chapter one, this will also be my first story where I'm writing multiple chapters before posting. I already have chapter 2 finished, but won't post it until I'm started almost done with chapter 4.


	2. Birth of a New World

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

While visiting his deceased human mate's grave, Lord Sesshomaru is compelled to investigate the long absence of his hanyo brother Inuyasha. Accompanied by Shippo and Koga he journeyed to Kaede's Village, which had undergone massive growth over the half century since the three yokai had last visited. Speaking with the current priests and other spiritualists of the town shrine they learn of Inuyasha's death many years earlier.

A year later Sesshomaru, having given up the search for Inuyasha's grave and the location of the Tessaiga prepared to journey to the castle of his mother. Upon arrival his mother surprises Sesshomaru by telling him that she knew of Inuyasha's death, but soon reveals that Inuyasha isn't truly dead yet but still very close to being so. Giving Sesshomaru the chance to undo his past mistakes he accepts.

Awaking the morning before Inu no Taisho's fateful battle with Ryukotsusei with only fragments of the former timeline he prepares to take action. Sending a messenger to his mother he rushes to join his father in combating the menace of Ryukotsusei…

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Birth of a new world<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru panted as he clutched the bloody stump of his arm. For some reason the image of a dog eared boy swinging the Tessaiga appeared in his mind. Outwardly he watched as his father enraged due to his son's injury sealed the dragon.<p>

Sesshomaru had arrived at the exact moment his father would have received a grievous wound. He didn't know what made him hurry, at the battlefield he learned Ryukotsusei had appeared and challenged his father. He followed the path of destruction left by the powerful yokai and dragon, arriving just as Ryukotsusei lunged for his father's exposed side. Leaping in between them Sesshomaru attempted to use his Dokkaso, but Ryukotsusei redirected his attack and burned away Sesshomaru's arm with an energy blast.

Inu no Taisho landed next to his son and transformed into his human appearance, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru continued to clutch the bleeding stump, "My apologies father, I acted before thinking things through. I should have struck the dragon from the side instead of a direct attack from the front."

The general sighed, "I can only guess at what horrors led you to do as both your mother and I have done. How far into the future have you come from my child."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I'm unsure father as my memories are disjointed and fragmented."

His father nodded, "The weavers of fate should have warned you, it could take weeks for you to completely remember everything. Right now you will only get pieces of information, but had you chosen to come back a few days ago we could have avoided this entire situation no doubt. Now I need to get to Izayoi, I know she is not safe where she is now."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I sent a messenger to mother, I asked her to go to Izayoi and to protect the woman and the child. I know we should go there now."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "I will go my son, you will see a healer about that arm. Jaken should be around here someplace, as well as Myoga and Totosai."

Sesshomaru only nodded then watched his father depart.

* * *

><p>Miles away two yokai lights landed outside the castle which was also the destination of the Inu no Taisho. The Lady glared at the soldiers wielding spears and bows at her and the young Inu soldier sent to fetch her. She lazily turned her head to the Inu, "Is there a reason these humans dare to draw weapons upon us?"<p>

Ton bowed his head, "I believe they intend to bar our path my lady."

The Lady sighed dramatically as she turned back toward the humans and began walking towards them.

The humans backed away nervously as the two Inu approached. Takemaru had warned them that such a creature may appear, and they were to attack him on sight. They weren't prepared for two yokai, one of which was exuding a vast amount of malice toward the guards.

One brave soldier rushed forward ready to strike the Lady, his attack ended short as Ton vanished from sight and reappeared directly before the human. In a swift movement the human was bisected, his body falling aside to leave a clear path for the Lady to continue forward unimpeded.

The Lady tsked as she past the bloody remains, "Such a waste. Do these humans truly believe they can stop us?"

Ton stepped aside and bowed as the Lady past him, "They may try my Lady, but they will fail. It'd be better for them to flee; if the general arrives he won't be as merciful as you for their impudence."

Hearing that a third Inu was indeed coming several of the soldiers broke ranks and darted off in random directions, tossing their weapons and armor aside. Several archers on the other hand pulled back on their bow strings and let loose a barrage of arrows.

The Lady glared as the arrows drew closer, "Really? Do they have no sense of survival?"

Ton immediately shrunk behind the Lady who put up a powerful barrier. The arrows bounced off the barrier like they were made of rubber. After the last arrow landed on the ground the Lady dropped her barrier allowing Ton to leap into the air. He landed where the archers were standing. With the flash of claws and arcs of yoki energy the archers were decimated.

The remaining soldiers attempted to then attack the Lady. She smirked as the first two charged her with spears, "You think I'm not capable of fighting? I see you'll not be swayed." She sidestepped the spears and with a swift swipe of her claws decapitated the wielders.

The next attacker dropped his spear and drew a katana. Swinging it down in a wild chop at the Lady he was surprised when the Lady effortlessly caught the blade between two fingers. She snapped the blade as though she was picking a flower, and then flicked the blade fragment into the attacker's throat. He dropped to the ground still gurgling through the blood flowing into his lungs.

The last two soldiers lunged at her with drawn katana, but were both brought down as Ton landed on their backs. He bent down and grabbed the back of their heads, "Should I end these ones as well my Lady?"

The Lady smirked sinisterly, "Not quite yet, they have yet to tell me where I may find our quarry."

One of the men muttered something about never answering to yokai. This resulted in Ton bashing the poor man's face into the ground. The second man could hear the cracking of bones when his comrade's face made contact with the hard ground and out of the corner of his eye could see the pool of blood forming.

The Lady motioned for Ton to allow the second man to stand. Once he was standing she spoke, "You will tell me where to find the princess of this castle, the one who carries the seed of my mate."

The man swallowed nervously, "Lord Takemaru ordered us not to speak of her whereabouts to anyone. He said we had to guard her from the monsters that would kill her."

Ton growled, "My master wishes her kept safe, if you don't talk now, I'll tear you apart slowly. That's sure to make you talk."

The man edged away from the vicious looking Inu, "Umm…I don't know exactly…only Lord Takemaru knows where she is exactly."

The Lady looked sadly at the human, "You're telling me you know nothing? Then it seems I can't protect you any longer. Enjoy your final moments in this world."

As Ton cracked his knuckles the human dropped to the ground and tried crawling away backwards, "No! I…I mean…I'm sure I heard she was being taken to her quarters. I think the midwife was called for, so maybe she's gone into labor…please I don't want to die."

The Lady's expression returned to her normal cold expression, "That's enough Ton, let the poor little human go. I'm sure there will be more interesting toys to play with inside."

Ton snarled at the human, "Lucky my lady is in a hurry otherwise I'd dispose of you now. Now get out of here before we change our minds."

The human scrambled to his feet and fled into the tree line surrounding the castle.

Ton turned back to the Lady to find her glaring coldly at the castle gate. She sighed then spoke, "If you'd please?"

Ton's head bowed and he transformed into his true Inuyokai form. His true form was a broad shouldered muscular Inu, his poisonous vapors curling up from the corners of his maw. In height the ridge of his back was level with the Lady's head.

The Lady reached her hand up and brushed through the short fur that was common among the warrior caste Inuyokai, "Do as you please in the courtyard, but cause no damage to the castle proper."

Ton gave an affirmative growl then barrel off toward the gates. Lowering his head he came into contact with the gate, sending up a massive cloud of dust as the force of his impact caused the structure of the gate to crumble taking several feet of wall on either side of the gate down with it.

After the dust settled the Lady calmly walked into the courtyard, which was anything but calm. All around the walled area humans were screaming, running, or dying. The Lady stopped only a moment to watch the soldier she unleashed on these pathetic vermin. Then she entered the castle, following the lingering scent of her mate's mistress.

* * *

><p>Not long after Inu no Taisho arrived in his true form. He entered the ruined courtyard to find the much smaller soldier Inu lapping up water from the hole he'd dug up around the castle well. Following the poisonous yokai drinking from the water supply this castle would be uninhabitable for many years.<p>

Inu no Taisho let out a deep growl drawing the attention of the younger Inu. Ton turned to see the Alpha Caste Inuyokai standing over him. His instincts immediately took over; he dropped to the ground so he was lying on his stomach, and then curled his tail around himself. Keeping his head firmly on the ground he looked up at his alpha.

Inu no Taisho, who was also acting mostly on instinct due to being in his true form, let out a low bark that was barely audible to the few humans hiding around the courtyard. Ton immediately transformed into his humanoid form, kneeling with his head bowed.

Inu no Taisho transformed as well then glared down at the soldier, "Where are they?"

Ton kept his head lowered, "They are inside my lord."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Return to your duties." He then turned and entered the castle.

Ton smiled mischievously as Inu no Taisho walked away then transformed back into his true form. Sniffing around he found a stack of wood ready to set fire to. Several dead soldiers nearby were still clutching to lit torches. With a low growl he swiped at the wood scattering it, then quickly went on to search for other such places where the humans had been preparing to set fire to the castle.

* * *

><p>Inside Inu no Taisho moved quickly through the halls. As he went he found numerous bodies of human servants, which all appeared to have died from wounds inflicted by swords and spears, a few even had arrows sticking from their backs. He ignored these bodies and followed the trail of dead human soldiers; these had obviously been killed by a yokai.<p>

The trail led to a room where the faint cry of an infant could be heard. The dead soldier at the door was a fresh kill, Inu no Taisho could still smell the acidic poison vapors from his mate's attack.

He entered the room to find a very interesting sight. Inside the door lay a dead human woman, obviously the midwife. On the futon in the center of the room Izayoi laid motionless the infant who was still crying nestled at her side. Across the room Inu no Taisho's mate held a fully grown human male by the throat. The bastard human was cursing at Inu no Taisho's mate.

"Damn you demon bitch! Let me go, I'll finish that whelp and send it straight to hell."

Inu no Taisho snarled deeply as he drew out Tenseiga which brought the attention of his mate and the human to himself. He turned to Izayoi and spotted the servants of the underworld; with a single slice they were obliterated. A moment later Izayoi seemed to wake. One glance at Inu no Taisho she bowed her head, "My Lord."

Inu no Taisho sheathed the Tenseiga, and then spoke to his mate, "Let the human down, I will take his life."

From her place on the futon Izayoi noticed the female Inuyokai. She gasped as she recognized who was being held against the wall, "Takemaru?"

The human sent a maddened look at her, "No…no I made it so he'd never touch you again."

Izayoi turned to Inu no Taisho, "My Lord, please…spare him…he doesn't know what he's done."

Inu no Taisho growled reminding Izayoi that he was still the dangerous Taisho of the Western Inuyokai.

To the surprise of both Inu no Taisho and his mate the human girl persisted, "My Lord, you're truly powerful, but prove to him that you aren't the merciless monster he believes you to be."

The Lady snarled, "Silence girl, don't speak of things you have no understanding of."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Don't speak out of turn mother of my first born."

The Lady lowered her head in deference to her mate then released her hold on Takemaru.

The human fell hard on the ground, but quickly recovered. Takemaru picked up his sword which he'd dropped when the Lady had surprised him. Holding it between him and Inu no Taisho he grimaced, "I tried to tell my lord we should have forced the purge on Izayoi…he was fearful of your reprisal. I will not allow you to have her, take that abomination and be gone."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "You lay claim to that which is mine?"

Takemaru shook with rage, "Izayoi is mine? I love her; you know not what that word even means. You are filth, a beast that shouldn't even walk this world."

Inu no Taisho's snarled turned into deep growling sounds which even the two humans could sense danger from. The Lady merely smirked at the sound, while the hanyo infant ceased crying and began making a whimpering sound. This change in sound drew the four adults' full attention.

Izayoi picked up the infant and began cooing to him, trying to calm him.

Takemaru yelled at Izayoi, "Drop that thing Izayoi, it's an abomination."

The volume and tone of Takemaru's voice caused the infant to begin outright crying again.

What happened next occurred so quickly that not even the two yokai could react fast enough. The wall behind Takemaru exploded inward forcing the samurai to fall forward.

When the dust settled Inu no Taisho was hunched over Izayoi shielding her from the falling wall, the Lady had raised her barrier to shield herself, and Takemaru lay convulsing on the ground a gaping wound oozing blood from his back.

Standing in the newly made hole in the wall was Sesshomaru. The young daiyokai glared at the dying human, "Do not insult my brother."

Inu no Taisho stood but continued to shield Izayoi from the sight of Takemaru's body. He knew he could use Tenseiga on the man once he'd finally succumbed to the grievous wound, but had no compulsion to do so. He then turned to his son, "Sesshomaru? Did I not tell you to stay back and be healed?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt bow to his father, "Apologies father, but I felt I was needed here. I had Jaken and Totosai do a quick patch job on my arm, they warned it will no doubt slow the regeneration of the limb."

The Lady turned to her son, "You could have made a less dramatic entrance."

Sesshomaru ignored his mother and turned to Izayoi. He spotted Inuyasha and allowed the slightest smile cross his face, it remained for less than a second and only his parents would have noticed.

Inu no Taisho knelt down and helped Izayoi to stand, "We should not linger here. This castle is now unfit to reside in, the few survivors will be free to leave once we've departed."

Sesshomaru nodded then placing two fingers to his lips allowed a short whistle. Immediately Ton appeared at the hole still in his true form. Inu no Taisho assisted Izayoi still clutching the infant onto the back of the massive demon dog.

* * *

><p>An hour later and many miles away Inu no Taisho helped Izayoi down from the soldier's back then led her to a tree which he leaned against. Inu no Taisho then for the first time took his son from Izayoi. He looked down at the half transformed hanyo, and smiled, "Well what should we call you little one…hmm…yes Inuyasha."<p>

Sesshomaru looked mildly surprised, "What? You mean you're the one who named him that?"

Inu no Taisho blinked at his elder son, "Is there a problem?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Obviously mother named me."

The Lady smirked, "Well, at least the humans can't use it as an insult towards him."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother, "They won't live long if they do."

Izayoi frowned then turned to Inu no Taisho, "My Lord…you told me your mate and elder son would not look kindly on our child."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "While I did say that my love, the situation has changed. Between the recent battles and such not, I haven't had a chance to have a proper discussion with my eldest. You see…this isn't the same Sesshomaru from yesterday…this Sesshomaru is from sometime in the future."

Izayoi looked surprised, so the Lady explained, "Any powerful Inuyokai has the ability to undo time, but we can only do this once in our lifetimes. It is the reason we plan out so many things in advance. If we make a mistake we have only one second chance."

Izayoi turned to Sesshomaru, "My Lord…what mistake did you make?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the human, "I am not entirely sure, my memories are still filtering back. I don't even know how far into the future my mistake occurred, or what I will need to do to correct it."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "He may never acquire all his memories, the…ones who allow us to do this aren't quite that generous."

Sesshomaru sat so he was facing his father, "During the battle with that dragon…when he took my arm. I saw…a vision…of someone attacking me with the Tessaiga, and taking my arm. Now looking at my brother I can safely assume we didn't get along before, it was a much older version him."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "If similar events occur you'll get flashes of such things, it is merely an enhanced form of déjà vu."

Sesshomaru looked toward his brother, "So he will wield the Tessaiga in the future."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I had it forged for him in the first place, he is a hanyo, he'll never be as powerful as you. Is it not my right to ensure my son's safety by giving him a weapon that could close the gap between you in the power sense?"

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, "I understand your reasoning father…my I have the Tenseiga?"

Inu no Taisho looked surprised, "What do you want with that?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "If the Tessaiga is Inuyasha's, I would assume the Tenseiga is mine."

Inu no Taisho chuckled and after handing Inuyasha back to Izayoi stood up. He pulled Tenseiga, sheath and all, from his sash. He placed the sword on the ground in front of his son. Then in a low whisper he spoke, "I'm surprised you didn't ask for the So'unga."

At the mention of the third sword Sesshomaru frowned as images of him and Inuyasha battling an army of undead warriors and the resurrected corpse of the human he'd just killed flashed through his mind. He shook the images away, "So'unga isn't from your fang, and I doubt anyone besides you could truly master that thing."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Good answer."

From the edge of the clearing Ton made a whine like sound signaling the approach of other warriors. Ton transformed into his human form as over four dozen warriors entered the clearing.

Inu no Taisho nodded toward the gathered Inuyokai, "It seems it didn't take long for you to arrive."

The Lead Warrior broke his gaze from Izayoi and turned to his alpha, "My lord, we've secured the region; the Western Lands are once again secure. The Dragons have scattered, without Ryukotsusei they are leaderless and of little trouble. Those invaders from the continent have also been forced back following the defeat of their leaders."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Well it seems all is well…" He looked around at his soldiers, "…I guess there's nothing for it, we shall make camp here tonight, and first thing in the morning we'll head for home."

This got a positive reaction from the warriors who began to cheer at their alpha's words.

Their cheering was cut short as the sound of a baby's cries drew all the soldiers' attention to Izayoi. There was a mix of scowls, confused looks, and blatant looks of disgust. A few female warriors edged closer to look at the infant, as did a few of the younger males, but the majority of the warriors remained rooted to where they stood.

Inu no Taisho's low defensive growl drew his soldiers attention back to him; "Do we have a problem?"

The Lead Warrior, who'd been among the mass minority that had remained neutral spoke, "My Lord…that is a hanyo?"

Inu no Taisho looked blankly at the captain of his soldiers, "Apparently I've gone blind, for all I see is my son."

This made the lesser Inuyokai brake into hushed murmurings. It took several minutes and numerous snarls from the captain and his lieutenants to rein in the soldiers.

The Lead Warrior finally braving his master's wrath spoke, "My Lord…you're not seriously considering letting…him come to the castle?"

Inu no Taisho remained impassive for a moment. His drawn out silence unnerved many of the Inu as they figured he'd immediately tell them the hanyo wouldn't be going back with them.

The Lady realizing the unease coursing through her mate finally spoke, "Perhaps not immediately…as the child would of course still need his mother."

Inu no Taisho glared at his mate, but agreed with her reasoning. Izayoi would never survive long in the Inuyokai Castle; the constant exposure to yoki would drive her insane within months. It had been one of the reasons yokai who mated with humans normally kept their distance, the hanyo children would have little problems being surrounded with the full yokai kin, but their human parent would not be so lucky, unless they were particularly powerful spiritualists. He'd heard of yokai exterminators; he assumed they had some way of protecting themselves from yoki exposure.

Standing Inu no Taisho spoke solemnly, "My mate is right of course…my son, Inuyasha still requires his human mother, but she'd never survive being at the castle. So until such a time as Inuyasha no longer needs her…" Even the most heartless Inu bowed when their alpha trailed off; they knew she'd succumb to death long before the pup was old enough to hunt on his own. Inu no Taisho recovered and continued, "They will live at the human village not far from here, it is a half a day's journey from the castle." He paused again then surveyed the faces of his soldiers, "I need a pack to protect them."

Sesshomaru stood, "I will assume that duty father."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No Sesshomaru you cannot. As my heir you must not be tied down to one location."

Ton turned to an older Inuyokai standing near him, "Father?"

The adult Inu nodded at Ton then moved forward, "My pack will take this honor."

Inu no Taisho grinned as other alphas started to look like scolded pups, "How many are in your pack Gen?"

Gen let out a low growl and several Inu began moving forward. Gen placed a hand on Ton's head as he quickly moved to his father's side, "My mate, my son's Shin and Ton, my daughter Korra, Shin's mate Tenten, my brothers Sho of the hunter caste, and Barraka warrior caste."

As each Inu's name was spoken they bowed.

Inu no Taisho frowned at Korra, "Your daughter is with pup?"

Gen snarled, "She is not properly mated, a casteless one with no honor..."

Izayoi who was confused by the yokai felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the Lady looking at her, "Gen is a member of the alpha caste, a commander class alpha, subservient only to Inu no Taisho himself. His pack is what you humans would consider as his family."

Izayoi nodded, "I understood that much, but what did he mean by a casteless one?"

The Lady grimaces, "The lowest of the low among Inuyokai, the only caste as low as them with any honor is that of the Hunter Caste. Hunters are revered for their ability to function so well on their own, for Gen to name his low caste brother before his fellow Warrior Caste brother shows his devotion to his pack rather than simple class politics."

Inu no Taisho took note of their conversation but kept his attention on Gen. It wasn't uncommon for an alpha to disown a daughter who dared having relations with a member of a lower caste, or killing the girl and the pup when the relations occurred prior to proper mating rituals.

Any reservation about his subordinate being that type of alpha evaporated when Gen pulled his daughter to his side. Inu no Taisho internally nodded to himself before he spoke, he knew the display was Gen nonverbally reassuring all present he wasn't like many of the elder Inuyokai. Inu no Taisho sighed, "I order your pack to protect this human Izayoi and her child from any harm. You have permission to use whatever amount of force you deem necessary to do so."

Sesshomaru then turned to Ton, "Ton, I excuse you from my combat pack for the duration of the assignment given to your father."

Ton knelt, "Thank you my lord."

Inu no Taisho turned to the gathered warriors, "Make camp and get rest, we depart at sunrise." He then motioned for Gen to follow him so he could give the younger alpha more detailed instructions.

Sesshomaru watched as Gen's pack dissolved and went about the preparations for camp. Ton and his elder brother were still within hearing rang of the young daiyokai.

Shin chuckled, "Don't think I didn't spot your pleading look at father. I thought you were disgusted that the general slept with that human."

Ton shrugged, "Hmm…she's not all that bad."

Shin's chuckle turned into a full laugh, "I should have guess. You were here when we arrived; they had you act like a blasted horse didn't they?"

Ton looked stern, "So what? I saw you giving those human children a ride when we passed through that village last month."

Shin looked scandalized, "Hey you promised never to mention that again."

Ton looked up at his brother, "Plus you used to do it all the time back home. You'd sneak off to the local village, even Lord Inu no Taisho knew about that."

Shin grumbled, "It's not the same thing little brother. Giving some human children a ride around a field with no danger is one thing, you were escorting a mother and newborn pup from danger."

Ton shrugged, "So?"

Shin sighed, "You've basically labeled yourself number one on Lord Sesshomaru's shit list. There's a good chance the pup might look to you as an older brother than Lord Sesshomaru."

Ton looked surprised, "What?"

Shin sighed, "If it wasn't for the war and needing all able bodied fighters I'd have suggest dad leave you behind. Everything we do as whelps is based on our senses. We instinctively identify new scents, our mother and father's scents are obvious and there's thankfully no way to mess those up, but the scents of our siblings can be."

Ton was slightly nervous, but the sudden appearance of one of their uncles made them stop talking and get to work.

Sesshomaru frowned, he hadn't thought about Inuyasha imprinting Ton as a sibling when they left the castle. He turned when he heard his mother's voice, "Don't concern yourself with that."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why not?"

The Lady sighed, "Such things as what the pup is talking about only affects those of the other castes whose number are greater. Our caste is smaller and as such the number of regal alpha scents is also less. Did you not even notice your brother's scent yet?"

Sesshomaru moved over to Izayoi, whose human scent was doing an adequate job at obscuring Inuyasha's own. He knelt next to Izayoi who immediately offered the small bundle to the elder brother. Sesshomaru took the bundled infant from Izayoi and looked down at his brother.

At that moment a haunted feeling came over him, in his mind he was looking at a different pup handed to him by a different human. The moment passed, but an unusual feeling began to build inside him.

After acquiring his brother's scent he returned Inuyasha to Izayoi then turned to his own mother, "I'm going to find father."

The Lady nodded then watched Sesshomaru head off toward where Inu no Taisho had gone.

He found his father and the lesser alpha speaking in a nearby grove. Sesshomaru quickly realize Inu no Taisho was in truth comparing parenting theories with the other alpha. Sesshomaru knew Gen was much younger than his own father, but as Shin was nearly three hundred years older than Sesshomaru currently was, he was more experienced as a father.

Sesshomaru glared at his father, "Camp is nearly finished, should I send some hunters out to get food or will we be going without tonight?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Send the hunters out; we'll need to be full if we'll make it to the castle in decent time."

Sesshomaru's glare turned to a frown, "Will we not be going to the village first?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Gen's pack will have no trouble finding the village I intend them to go to, plus he's more experienced in dealing with humans than the average lieutenant."

Sesshomaru looked concerned at his father, "Perhaps I should at least accompany them to the village?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Don't push Sesshomaru…besides I have my reasons for handling this in this way. Your brother will be in good trustworthy hands, and those who may endanger him won't be able to attack so easily."

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next morning the Inuyokai prepared to depart. Inu no Taisho said his goodbyes to Izayoi and assured her he'd visit soon. Within an hour the clearing was empty save for Izayoi, Inuyasha, and the members of Gen's pack.<p>

Gen stepped forward, "We should depart as well."

Izayoi nodded.

Turning to his pack he gave out orders, "Korra and Tenten will walk and assist Lady Izayoi. Sho go ahead and start scouting the path, stay out of sight of anyone understood."

Sho nodded, "Understood brother." He then took off into the trees.

Gen turned to his other brother, "Barraka you Shin and Ton will take the rear, cover our scent trail the best you can."

Barraka nodded.

Gen's mate Rain walked up to him, "Should we get started then."

Gen nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when the forest gave way to rice fields. Sho had been forced to stop scouting when he reached the edge of the forest and spotted the human farmers at work. He was waiting high in a tree when he saw his brother and the others. He dropped down next to his elder brother, "Hold brother."<p>

Gen had drawn his weapon at the sudden appearance of his youngest brother.

Sho smiled mischievously, "A little jumpy big brother?"

Gen growled, "Your scent trail went through some difficult terrain."

Sho sighed, "You wanted me to remain invisible, and I did as you asked."

Gen sheathed his sword, "So I take it we've arrived?"

Sho nodded, "The village is about three hundred yards past the tree line. It's a decent walled village, nothing spectacular from this distance."

Gen streatched his shoulders, "Then I guess we should introduce ourselves properly."

Sho chuckled, "Yokai lights or true forms brother?"

Gen smiled, "Human forms little brother. We're to live with these humans for a time, remember?"

Sho nodded then fell in as the group exited the forest and continued across the fields towards the village.

As they reached the wall Rain spoke in a low voice to her mate, "We need to find a place to rest soon, the human is not used to keeping such a pace as we've done today."

Gen nodded, he wasn't surprised to see the 'welcoming committee' that stood at the gate. What looked like the headman, priest, and twenty of the strongest villagers carrying pitchforks, hoes, and rakes stood ready.

Gen motioned for the others to wait then stepped forward, "Let us pass."

The headman shook his head, "No…we won't allow your kind here."

Gen sighed, "I said let us pass." His eyes turned red as his yoki began to flare up.

The priest moved forward to act, but suddenly found himself lifted off the ground by Barraka. The massive Inuyokai had taken his true form and had hooked the priests clothing with one of his massive fangs.

Gen spoke again, "Let us pass now."

The headman shook with fear, "N…n…no…we won't let you kill everyone."

Gen growled, "We have no intention of killing anyone. There is a human and her child among us who needs a place to live."

The headman noticed Izayoi, "Wh…why is she with you?"

Gen sneered, "Because one more powerful than I order us to protect her and the child. Any harm comes to them then the killing will start."

The headman nodded his head, "F...f…fine you can enter the village…but I don't want any trouble."

Gen snapped his fingers and Barraka unceremoniously dropped the priest on the ground. He then turned back to the headman, "You'll get no trouble from us as long as you don't give us any."

Gen then led them into the village. Once they were out of earshot Izayoi spoke knowing Gen could hear her, "That was uncalled for. Couldn't you have come up with a less threatening means to get us through the gate?"

Gen turned toward her, "That was the least threatening I could come up with, besides there was no bloodshed."

Down one of the side streets in the village they found a small manor that seemed to be vacated. Having Shin use his special talent at making friends with human children they learned the house was haunted and nobody wanted to live there.

This was perfect for them as Gen and the other Inuyokai were easily able to chase out or subdue the spirits and yokai that had taken up residence.

* * *

><p>By sunset the manor was in a state that it was livable. Gen set up boundary lines around rooms which were to be off limits to the Inuyokai, it would give Izayoi places to escape to if the yoki permeating the house became too much.<p>

It was an hour later when Tenten approached Gen, "Sir, Lady Izayoi has retired for the evening, Korra will attend to Lord Inuyasha for the night."

Gen nodded to his daughter in law, "You're dismissed."

Tenten bowed her head, "Sir…if I may ask? Why did you agree to this?"

Gen narrowed his eyes at the mate of his eldest son, "Ask me that question on another day and I may answer it, for now just accept that this is what our pack is assigned to doing."

Tenten bowed again and hurriedly walked down the hall.

Gen sighed as he began patrolling the interior of the building, time would only tell if Inu no Taisho's plan had worked.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Two<p>

A/N: Well got an update out sooner than I thought. Finished up Chapter 3 today, and made some good progress on Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy, and please review.


	3. Memories Revealed…

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Last time…

* * *

><p>Arriving in time to prevent a mortal blow, Lord Sesshomaru revealed to Inu no Taisho his knowledge of the future.<p>

Elsewhere Sesshomaru's Mother assaults the castle where Izayoi is giving birth to Inuyasha. After a bloody skirmish at the gate, and letting a young Soldier Inuyokai named Ton loose upon the castle defenders, she enters the castle to locate Izayoi and the infant.

Arriving not long after Inu no Taisho follows the path of destruction left by his mate to find Izayoi has been killed by the samurai Takemaru. Reviving her with the power of Tenseiga the great dog demon prepares to kill the samurai in retribution. Izayoi pleads for Takemaru to be spared, but after an ill choice of words Sesshomaru makes a dramatic entrance killing the samurai.

Departing the devastated castle Inu no Taisho and the others settle into a clearing to allow Izayoi some rest. Soon Inu no Taisho's army arrives, and are introduced to their master's new son. Sensing danger from some of his subordinates Inu no Taisho selects a small pack (family unit) to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Do in part to Izayoi being human and the possible ill effects of long term exposure to the yoki of so many Inuyokai he has the pack escort Izayoi to a nearby village where she could settle and raise Inuyasha under the watchful eyes of his subordinates…

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Memories Revealed…<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru entered the Western Palace…the home of his father and in another time his own. He watched as warriors returned to their packs, children too young to fight greeting their fathers, mothers, brothers, and sisters. He frowned, thinking of his own brother now under the guard of other Inu.<p>

Inu no Taisho noticed Sesshomaru's expression, "What is wrong pup?"

Turning to his father, "I was only thinking of Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Here I was worried you'd despise the whelp. Looks like my worries were unfounded."

Sesshomaru grimaced, "Unfortunately father your worries were not without merit. Had you died…thing would have been much different, and not for the better."

It was now time for the Inu no Taisho to frown, "Your memories are sorting themselves out?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his forehead, "Bits and pieces…I remember us speaking beneath a tree…you asked me if I had something to protect…that was the last I ever saw of you."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "We will talk of these things later…now we must deal with the unpleasant part of our homecoming."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Please let me kill them."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Now now Sesshomaru, if you're going to inherit my position…"

Sesshomaru glared, "I did once already father, that's why I want to kill them."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "The noble caste isn't all that bad, your mother's one of them."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>Throne Room…<p>

Sesshomaru entered the room only half a step behind his father. He sent death glares at half a dozen nobles, all happened to be those he'd killed to reclaim his father's throne.

Sitting on the dais now was an Inuyokai wearing robes, and a badge showing him as the regent ruler. This noble had been put in office by Inu no Taisho while he was out fighting. Since the wars were numerous and unending the Regent had asserted his authority, in the other timeline it had taken five years for Sesshomaru to oust him and his supporters.

The Regent stood and bowed to Inu no Taisho, "My Lord, it is such a welcome sight to see you with us once more."

Inu no Taisho glared, "Is it now?" He looked around the room, "I see your caste has taken most the positions here. What have you been doing in my absence?"

The Regent smirked, "I've done nothing beyond the purview of my position. Many of your warriors were gone, their positions left vacant. I merely filled them with those I thought worthy of such prestige."

Inu no Taisho growled, "You will step down now."

The Regent's smirk faded, "I fear you're mistaken oh mighty general. The court has found you negligent in your duties…having liaisons with a human…even fathering a despicable hanyo."

Sesshomaru moved faster than expected his claws at the Regent's throat, "I would advise you against such flagrant disrespect of this one's brother."

The Regent, while obviously nervous sneered, "Even the oh so proud Sesshomaru is weak…" His words trailed off as Sesshomaru's claws ripped his throat out.

Inu no Taisho stepped over the body and took his place on the dais, "Anyone else against my rule?"

The nobles quickly bowed.

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Good…now those of you who shouldn't be here, get out before I let my son sharpen his claws on you as well."

Over half the nobles hurried from the room, their places immediately filled by Warrior and Hunter caste Inu. After everyone was settled Sesshomaru took a seat on the step of the dais, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees.

After several minutes of silence one of the Inuyokai Warriors stood, "Excuse me my Lord…but I've noticed Lord Sesshomaru is carrying the Tenseiga."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes, my son requested the blade only yesterday. He feels he can learn something from such a weapon."

The Warrior frowned, "So I assume Lord Inuyasha will inherit the Tessaiga?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "You know the saying about assumptions, but this time you are right. Besides no other yokai beside I could even handle this sword."

Another Warrior stood, "My Lord, where is Lord Inuyasha…shouldn't he be here?"

Inu no Taisho recognized the warrior as one of his subordinates who'd been leading another faction of his army, "Ah yes, well as his mother is human. I've them placed somewhere safe, and under strong guard."

A Hunter noticed an empty seat, "Captain Gen? You sent his pack?"

Sesshomaru spoke, "Gen took the honor."

Another Hunter snickered, "Of course he would…because he's the only honorable Captain there is."

Several of the warriors snarled at the hunter, which began a series of snarls going back and forth between the two groups. Those who'd been in the clearing were still feeling the sting of Gen's words. His single sentence was meant to scold them all, making them feel like pups being lectured by their parents.

Inu no Taisho allowed the snarling between the warrior and hunter caste groups to continue for a minute before sending his yoki out to silence them all. He turned to the nobles still in the room, "I should wonder how well my lands are doing in your care? I will be sending patrols to the surrounding villages, if they find anything amiss. Heads will be adorning spikes, do you understand?"

The nobles all made motions of acknowledgement some gulping and making nervous motions.

Sesshomaru turned to his father, "Is there anything else father?"

Inu no Taisho rubbed his chin then looked up at some of his warriors, "Arrange some patrols to go survey, have a hunter with each group like normal…also send a noble as well just to be diplomatic."

The Warriors bowed to the orders.

Inu no Taisho looked down at the rapidly decaying body on the dais, "Get someone to clean this mess up, besides that you're all free for the day."

At the moment of dismissal several nobles scurried from the room others began murmuring as they departed. The warriors seemed to huddle up, moments later raised voices could be heard arguing over which combat packs to send out and which nobles and hunters to call upon. The hunters ignored the warriors and all departed quickly.

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru waited for the room to clear slightly then departed through a back door behind the dais. The short hall led to an office, when they entered The Lady was already removing The Regent's personal effects and restoring Inu no Taisho's effects to their proper place.<p>

Upon the two male's entrance she ushered the servants out another door then took a seat on a settee under a large window. Sesshomaru took a chair in front of the desk; while Inu no Taisho sat behind the desk.

Silence ensued until The Lady spoke to Sesshomaru, "Well then son of mine, what did we screw up this time?"

Sesshomaru blinked, he'd never heard his mother speak so, "It was no fault of yours or fathers...I wasn't attentive enough. Inuyasha paid for that with his life, or would have soon."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "How so?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I never protected Inuyasha…in fact I tried to kill him on multiple occasions."

Inu no Taisho looked surprised, "Your mother told me when she came back that it was he who killed you, and it was her fault. That was why I forbid her from taking Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Mother told me of that. I don't know why, but those memories from just before I came back are clear…it's those from earlier."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "That is why you came to my side, you must have been thinking of that when you came back."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I knew if you weren't injured by that dragon you'd have survived retrieving my brother. I'd sent for mother as I hoped she'd prevent that samurai from killing Inuyasha's mother…I know the Tenseiga can only be used once. I thought if mother could protect the human until we arrived…we could extend her life when she falls ill in a few years."

Inu no Taisho bowed his head, "How long?"

Sesshomaru avoided his father's eyes, "If nothing changes…ten years."

The Lady was surprised, "You mean I only had to wait ten years?"

Sesshomaru glared at his mother, "You never took Inuyasha…I made that impossible."

The Lady glared, "How so?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I made him so afraid of Inuyokai that he fled and hid whenever he caught our scents. Your guards sent to find him could smell the fear, you eventually told them to only keep an eye on him, but not to let me know."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "How did your brother die?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "In one hundred and fifty years he will meet a miko. She is guarding a dangerous jewel, which many lesser yokai covet greatly. Inuyasha will originally want to become full yokai, upon meeting and falling in love with the miko he will change his desire to becoming human. Another hanyo, this one a vile creature, created through a human allowing himself to be devoured by lesser yokai, he will covet the jewel as well, as well as the miko. The miko dies, and Inuyasha ends up sealed to a tree." Sesshomaru looks out the window, "I'm not sure what happens after that. There are scattered memories of humans and yokai…"

Inu no Taisho sighs, "Don't force yourself to remember every event in chronologic order. Just try and focus on individuals."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Inuyasha and me…sometime later developed…almost a brotherly bond. He fell in love with another human…something happened to her…he was distraught. Years later he was attacked by a yokai…it used a poison to steal Inuyasha's youth. He died…will die." Sesshomaru looked at his parents with a confused look.

Both adult yokai were concerned. Sesshomaru hadn't been confused about anything since he was a very young pup over two centuries before.

Inu no Taisho finally spoke, "I think I understand. You've come back so far, that the chances of your future actually coming to pass is nigh impossible."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "What do you mean father?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "When I went back it was only a few years, not even a decade. Your mother though went further, well over a hundred and fifty years, to only a month before Inuyasha was born. As we've now learned her future was completely obscured, as in hers I wasn't dead."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I know, she retrieved Inuyasha and killed his mother, you would have received medical attention for your wounds. In my timeline you didn't receive medical attention; instead you went directly to Izayoi's side. You saved her and Inuyasha sacrificing yourself so they could live."

The Lady looked sternly at Inu no Taisho, "You left two son's fatherless…no wonder they grew to hate one another."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Already Sesshomaru has greatly altered fate. Even Gen acknowledges that."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What does Gen know of this?"

Inu no Taisho smirked, "Gen was one of those who's memories were sent back with your mother. Why else would he so readily accept that honor? He understands many things you do not."

Sesshomaru was surprised, but the images of Koga, Shippo, and Kirara flashed through his mind, "Of course…you both must have had others come with you as well."

The Lady nodded, "Yes, Gen and his mate were the only ones who came back with me. Your father's retainers were the ones who came back with him."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I forgot to add Jaken and Ah-Un to my list."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Who did you request?"

Sesshomaru look at his father, "A wolf by the name of Koga, a kitsune named Shippo who's yet to be born, and a yokai cat called Kirara who resides with the yokai exterminators. Shippo and Kirara were members of my brother's pack, while Koga was something of a rival of his."

Inu no Taisho chuckled then reached behind himself and pulled a black cord. A moment later an Inu Hunter appeared; he wore clothing reminiscent of a human peasant, but had some pieces of light armor. He immediately bowed, "You called My Lord?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I need you to scout the wolf tribe lairs. See if there's a young wolf named Koga in any of them."

As an afterthought Sesshomaru added, "I believe you'll have the greatest luck in the eastern tribe."

The Hunter stood, "I'll take that under advisement young master." He then left.

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Well there isn't much else we can do. I would send someone to find the cat, but I'd rather not cause tensions with the exterminators."

Sesshomaru saw images of Sango and Kohaku pass through his mind, the two of them fighting yokai and Naraku, Kohaku talking with Jaken and Rin, him protecting Rin, Sango traveling with his brother and the others, her defending her comrades. He turned to his father, "I may have a plan…but it must wait for some time to pass. The exterminators I remember will not be born for quite some time."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You believe that is necessary?"

Sesshomaru growled, "The Jewel of Four Souls is still out there, it was created half a century ago if my calculations are correct. I have no knowledge of its current location. I know that in a hundred and fifty years it will be in the possession of that miko."

The Lady frowned, "Yet, you also said Inuyasha only wanted the jewel to turn him into a pureblood, that isn't possible as the process would kill him. We merely need to assure him he is fine the way he is."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Even surrounding him with yokai that accept him, and scaring away humans who might threaten him. He will still experience the hatred both races feel toward him. The distain ours does for his weak human blood, and the humans' fear of his yokai power."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You are quite right my son…besides…this evil hanyo you speak of, do you know anything about him?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "He has the heart of a human who desired the miko who sealed Inuyasha, but I don't know much else. If anyone would know, Shippo should. He journeyed with Inuyasha for quite some time, I believe immediately after Inuyasha took up the Tessaiga."

Inu no Taisho looked inquisitive, "Hmm…who aided him in retrieving it, as I am sure my wishes were followed."

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt like he was the sheep cornered by the wolf.

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Your expression tells me everything my son. Do not fear, I would never punish you for something that technically you haven't done yet."

Sesshomaru relaxed as images of him beating Inuyasha, impaling him, and choking him passed through his head.

The Lady noticed Sesshomaru beginning to slouch, "My Sesshomaru, what is the matter?"

Sesshomaru swallowed hard, "I was a horrible brother."

Inu no Taisho looked seriously at his son, "Do I want to know?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "You'd probably renege on your earlier statement about not punishing me."

Standing Inu no Taisho walked around the desk and placed a hand on his elder son's shoulder, "Just remember these things, but also remember that to the Inuyasha here and now, you haven't done any of that." His grip tightened slightly, "Also remember if I catch you doing any of it again I will punish you."

Sesshomaru nodded. Deep in his mind he was thankful for the return of his father. When his father had died he felt he was ready to rule, but there was no place for his brother then. This time around he only had the duties of a prince not the Lord.

The silence of the room was broken when Jaken entered unannounced and spoke in his high pitch voice, "Master Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his annoying servant, wishing Rin was there to distract the stupid Kappa, "What Jaken?"

Jaken retreated under the glare, "Master Sesshomaru, there's a stranger in your office."

Sesshomaru frowned. Thinking back to his old life he tried to figure out who it could be. In the previous timeline he'd only stayed at the palace for a couple minutes before fleeing with his supporters. It took five years before they were able to oust the usurpers.

Standing he turned to the door, "Did you get a name Jaken?"

Jaken huffed, "No my lord, but for a human girl she is most impertinent. She addressed me by name."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the mention of an insolent human girl, "Jaken? Did this girl wear unusual clothes?"

Jaken nodded, "Yes my lord, quite strange."

Sesshomaru moved behind his father's desk and pulled a red cord next to the black cord. Inu no Taisho glared at his son, but was also curious about this intruder.

Immediately two warriors appeared at the door, Sesshomaru didn't even wait for them to bow before issuing orders, "Go to my office immediately and escort the young woman there to me. She's to be unharmed."

The two warriors stared blankly at Sesshomaru before turned to Inu no Taisho. The general waved them off, signaling they were to follow the orders.

After they were gone Inu no Taisho turned to his son, "What is wrong with you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood pensive for a moment then spoke, "I may have another ally, one even I wasn't expecting."

It took only a few minutes before the two warriors had returned. Standing between them looking furiously at Sesshomaru was her…the human his brother wasted away for.

Kagome huffed as she entered the room, "Jaken! Why'd you run off and just leave me there?"

Jaken scurried behind Sesshomaru, "Be careful master…she's a miko."

Sesshomaru sneered, "I know Jaken…she won't harm us."

Kagome looked surprised, "You recognize me Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, noticing the glares of the two warriors sighed, "I would suggest you use honorifics while speaking in the presence of the other Inuyokai."

Kagome noticed the two Inu glaring, "Oh, right…" Kagome bowed, "…my apologies Lord Sesshomaru."

The warriors relaxed slightly but maintained a close watch on the human.

Kagome then continued, "Where are we? I came through the well, but when I looked around I couldn't find Kaede's Village. I finally found Totosai, but he didn't recognize me. He didn't even remember Inuyasha, so I asked about you and he brought me here."

Sesshomaru frowned, "How did you find my office?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I told the guy who met me in the entrance hall that you were expecting me."

Sesshomaru sneered, "You are quite lucky that I do remember you, otherwise I'd have no doubt killed you." Sesshomaru sighed, "To answer you earlier question we are nearly two hundred years in my brother and my past. From the time that you knew us, I have the memories from nearly a hundred years after you vanished from our time."

Kagome frowned, "I was sent back to my time…three years later I went back to the well. When I looked in I saw blue skies, but when I came through."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I'm starting to understand. The Jewel apparently altered your wish, possibly to either prolong its existence, or more likely to get revenge."

Kagome noticed the other two Inuyokai in the room, "Um…who are they?"

Sesshomaru knew exactly who she was talking about, "Ah yes, you've never been properly introduced. Kagome meet my father and mother, my mother had retreated to her private palace by the time you appeared, and as you know my father had long since died by that time."

Kagome nodded, and then bowed to the two, "Sorry for intruding."

Inu no Taisho snickered, "No apology necessary, any friend of Sesshomaru's is more than welcome."

Kagome looked nervous, "Um…no offence but we're not friends."

Sesshomaru nodded, "She is quite right, we were merely acquaintances with a common goal."

Kagome glared, "When did we have a common goal, you were always after the Tessaiga…I still hate you for that horrible trick you played on Inuyasha with the Unmother."

Inu no Taisho glared at his son, "What trick?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "It was part of how Inuyasha acquired the Tessaiga. I will admit it was not my finest hour."

Jaken looked curiously at them, "Ah, what is this? What would an infant have to do with the Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, "Silence Jaken."

Jaken snapped his beak closed.

Kagome huffed, "Then when you teamed up with Naraku…you could have killed him!"

Sesshomaru huffed, "Miko if you'd please be quiet."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Actually I'm starting to like this girl; she's quite forth coming with your misdeeds."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It's not as bad as she makes it sound."

Kagome yelled, "No as bad! You put your fist through his stomach!"

Sesshomaru actually winced as his father roared out, "You what?" Turning he saw his father's face twisted in anger, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru swallowed, "Yes father?"

Inu no Taisho's eyes shadowed, "…go cut your own willow branch."

The Lady frowned, "You said you'd not punish him for anything he did, that he hadn't technically done yet."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Go Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bowed then darted out the door.

Kagome paled slightly, "I…I didn't mean for him…"

Inu no Taisho raised a hand to silence her, "I won't go back on what I said, but I needed him to leave my presence otherwise I might have lashed out at him." Inu no Taisho returned to his desk and waved the warriors to leave, "It will take a while for him to select a proper branch, while he's away you mind telling me everything my misguided son has done."

* * *

><p>3 hours later…<p>

Sesshomaru entered the office with a willow branch. It was from one of the gardens and he was sure it would be quite painful. He laid the branch on the desk and awaited his father's actions.

Inu no Taisho picked up the branch and examined it as he spoke, "Your mother and this Kagome have gone to get something for us to eat." He placed the branch in the corner behind his desk with several others, "A good choice, let's hope it never needs to be used."

Sesshomaru frowned, "You are not going to punish me?"

Inu no Taisho sneered, "I never said the branch was for you did I?"

Sesshomaru allowed the tension in his body to relax, "I do regret those actions father…Kagome only remembers how I was back then."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I know, we had a very long and very enlightening conversation. It would also seem she isn't exactly human anymore."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "She has no scent, your surprise at seeing her must have blinded your senses."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "But even the dead have a scent."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "She's not dead either, she is trapped between times. Quite literally she has been ripped from existence. I believe the sky she saw through her well was the time she meant to return to, but something ripped her out of existence and deposited her back here."

Sesshomaru became thoughtful, "Could have been when I sent my memories to my past self?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Doubtful, I believe this has to do with that jewel you mentioned. You said it may have wanted revenge, this is quite the revenge. A person can't exist in a state she is in; she is neither soul nor spirit. She is merely a memory."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Is she in danger?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, from what she's told me she appeared exactly when your memories did. That tells me she is currently linked to you and the others with memories from your timeline. The fact you sent your memories back probably pulled her from whatever pocket dimension she was trapped in. As long as those who have memories of her live, she won't be pulled back into that dimension."

Sesshomaru became thoughtful, "But she said she came straight from her time to this time?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Sesshomaru, if she was in a pocket dimension she'd have no recollection of it. Put in the most basic terms, from the time she entered the well to your memories traveling backwards in time she didn't exist anymore."

Sesshomaru looked pensive, "So how do we free her?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "We must let some of your former timeline run its course. Do you know how she came to be in your time?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "I know it had something to do with the miko who sealed Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "So we will have to allow that event to come to pass."

Sesshomaru growled, "Naraku isn't going to enjoy his next meeting with me."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "From what I've heard he was quite powerful, let's see how he handles a fully prepared Inuyokai army. I want you and Kagome to brief my commanders on everything he has done, every life he destroyed, every person he cursed. I will start this creature on the path to hell."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Father…if you'll permit. There are some individuals I would like to…personally deal with."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Who?"

Sesshomaru saw his mother and Kagome enter followed by some servants pushing carts of food. He turned to his father, "Those Yokai my brother had fought in the past. Some were quite powerful, I wouldn't cheat my brother the chance to test his power against them, but I'd like to recruit them to our side. Perhaps arrange events to simulate what happened before, but to then add them to our side."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Acceptable, but if they are too corrupt, allow them to meet death once more."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Of course father."

* * *

><p>Eastern Wolf Tribe Den…<p>

The Tribe Chieftain was quite surprised. His normally timid and reserved cub had quite suddenly become quite attached. He was surprised when the Hunter Inuyokai had appeared in their range, he was searching for something. Trying to be courteous to the powerful yokai who served an even more powerful master, he'd offered his tribe's hospitality. The attachment started after Koga had seen the Inuyokai.

The Chieftain sighed as he spoke with the guest, "My apologies, my son isn't normally this clingy."

The Hunter grinned at the cub, "He has probably never seen a member of my kind, and we can unnerve younglings."

The Chieftain nodded, "So what brings you so far from the Palace, I heard Inu no Taisho had returned to his home. Shouldn't that mean peace has settled?"

The Hunter chuckled, "Peace…there will never be peace between the Inuyokai and Dragons. We are merely resting, Ryukotsusei discovered why one should never challenge my master."

The Chieftain nodded, "I heard he got sealed away."

The Hunter nodded, "Good riddance if you ask me, but that's not why I'm here. My master wanted me to see if there was a youth in your tribe named Koga."

The Chieftain frowned, "Why does he want to know?"

The Hunter shook his head, "I have no knowledge of his reason only that I was to locate him."

The Chieftain growled, "Koga is the name of my son."

The Hunter looked at the cub that was clutching the Chieftain's side like the older wolf would vanish if he let go. Standing the Hunter bowed, "As I've achieved my objective I'll return to my master."

The Chieftain nodded, "Is it normal for Inuyokai to search for a youngling without reason?"

The Hunter chuckled, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

><p>That evening…<p>

Koga lay in his alcove with his father and mother. His father was asleep, so didn't notice the young Wolf Yokai watching him. Koga didn't know why, but he felt like his father would soon be gone. Images flashed through his mind of giant birds with massive mouths full of fangs.

Rubbing his head he crawled back to his mother, her belly expanded with his little sibling. He feared that he'd never meet that sibling, he didn't exactly know why.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

The Chieftain sat with the rest of the tribe standing before him, "Alright, I'm leading a hunting party, we'll be gone for about a month. The Beta is in charge until I get back, those staying behind shouldn't stray too far. That guest we had made me nervous, keep a close watch for anything."

As the tribe broke up to prepare for the hunt the Chieftain felt a tug on his tail. Turning he found Koga standing there, "Father…don't go."

The Chieftain knelt before his son, "Koga I must go. It's my duty as Alpha to lead the hunt. Your uncle will take good care of you and your mother until I return."

Koga tightened his grip, "Please…stay."

The Chieftain sighed, "I don't know where the clinginess came from, but it needs to stop. You're a strong Alpha, and when you grow up you'll be the chief of your own tribe."

Koga bowed his head as his father forced the cubs hand from his tail.

* * *

><p>Western Palace…<p>

Sesshomaru sat with several commanders when Kagome finally entered the meeting room, "Finally, this place is a lot bigger than it looks on the outside."

One of the commanders raised an eyebrow, "Lord Sesshomaru, who is this?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "This is that source of information I was just telling you about."

The commander nodded, "So she's going to help us with this special project your father has us working on?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Indeed…she has a certain amount of personal interest in this project."

An older looking commander growled, "Well, if that's the case let's get this meeting started."

Sesshomaru sighed, "There is no need to rush. We have more than a century to put all our plans in place."

The old commander smiled, "Ah, so you've done the same as your parents…how screwed up did the world get this time?"

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised the elder had figured it out, "My brother…" He'd yet to reveal this to Kagome, "…was killed, due to my neglect."

The old commander frowned, "I may not be the biggest fan of hanyo my lord, but to ignore your own pack."

Another commander growled, "I can't believe Lord Inu no Taisho allowed such to occur."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I was the Inu no Taisho then."

The old commander looked surprised, "How?"

Sesshomaru needed these commanders to trust him explicitly so answered the question, "During the recent battle with Ryukotsusei. In my previous life, my father was gravely wounded. So grave was the wound that a mere human was able to cause his death."

The first commander slammed a fist on the table, "Damn dragons…we should annihilate the whole lot of them."

The old commander shook his head, "All out war is not the best solution. Think of how many of our kin lay dead now."

The third commander nodded, "Best leave the dragons to Inu no Taisho, and we will handle this project."

Sesshomaru nodded to the three commanders, and then realizing Kagome had been very quiet turned to her. She was sat with her hands folded in her lap and her head bowed. The faint smell of salt revealed she was crying.

After a minute she wiped her eyes then looked up at Sesshomaru, "That's why you came back…to stop Inuyasha from being killed."

Sesshomaru nodded at the statement, "Though your presence here does complicate my original plan. I had originally planned to keep him from becoming involved with the jewel in any way. I would have hunted down Naraku and destroyed him before he became a serious threat. Now I must allow some things to come to pass."

Kagome frowned, "Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Because to free you from the limbo you have been placed, the wish you made must be undone. Somehow the jewel twisted the wish to trap you in a form of nonexistence."

Kagome bowed her head, "I wished it from existence."

The old commander spoke up, "I think I understand where you went wrong young one. Wishing it from existence also removed you…well the you who knew of the jewel from existence as well."

Sesshomaru took on a thoughtful expression, "I see so when she entered the well to return to our time. It was a trap to remove her memories from that time; no doubt you're body landed at the bottom of the well. Your mind was trapped in a pocket dimension until I sent my mind into the past."

Kagome frowned, "So I'm trapped her?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, but the jewel obviously doesn't know that. I believe that once your past self does enter the feudal era, you will vanish. Until that occurs I hoped to use your knowledge to set my plans in motion."

Kagome nodded, "I'll help."

Sesshomaru turned away from her, "Like you had any choice."

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho's Office…<p>

The Hunter was bowing before the great general, "I found a child of the Wolf Tribe who matched the name you gave me. He is the son of their Chief, upon seeing me he became quite attached to his father. He showed no fear or nervousness of my presence…it seemed more like concern for his parent."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I wouldn't doubt that, in two hundred years, his father is no doubt deceased. His young mind can't fully comprehend the memories and feelings."

The Hunter frowned, "Should I return with others to watch over them?"

Inu no Taisho sadly shook his head, "Unfortunately we cannot interfere, to take such initiative to try and prevent every negative can lead to many unforeseen consequences."

The Hunter, truly curious about this, sat on his haunches, "What do you mean my Lord?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Imagine if we thought it was best to kill an enemy we knew was going to be a great threat before he became such. For all we knew, sometime during his rise to power he defeated something that could have posed an even greater threat. We would in turn find ourselves fighting this greater threat, instead of the threat we knew how to handle."

The Hunter frowned, "So to change what has come to pass can lead to unforeseen consequences."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes, to know what is to come, and to responsibly chose what to change we must look at all possible repercussions."

The Hunter bowed, "Then what are my orders?"

Inu no Taisho smiled sadly, "Return to your pack, and enjoy some time with your family. I may have need of you again."

The Hunter nodded then stood and exited.

Alone Inu no Taisho looked out his window upon the world. Knowing his son had already altered much, but what consequences these changes would make was yet to be understood.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Three<p>

A/N: Well now, wasn't that a surprising chapter. Please review.


	4. Learning and Opening Gambits

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Returning to the Western Palace, home of the Inuyokai Tribe, Sesshomaru attends a meeting with his father. There they removed the corrupt Regent with deadly force, and Inu no Taisho retook his throne. Following the meeting Sesshomaru reveals to his parents the reason for his journey into the past. With coaxing and instruction they help him to organize some of his memories.

During the conversation with his parents Sesshomaru's servant Jaken entered unannounced revealing an intruder was in the castle. Jaken's description of the intruder awakens Sesshomaru's memories, having the intruder brought to him reveals a shocking development. The intruder is none other than Higurashi Kagome, the reincarnated miko who'd vanished after disposing of the Jewel of Four Souls.

During a discussion with Inu no Taisho it is discovered that Kagome was ripped from existence. An elder later deduces that Kagome's miss worded wish allowed the Jewel to remove her from existence. She was partially saved by Sesshomaru's journey to the past, her continued existence is reliant on Sesshomaru and his fellow time travelers.

Meanwhile in the Eastern Wolf Tribe, Prince Koga has regained his memories due to the sudden appearance of an Inuyokai Hunter sent to discover his location. Due to his age Prince Koga can't fully understand what has happened, and is currently fearful of the fate of his parents.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Learning and Opening Gambits<p>

* * *

><p>Eastern Wolf Tribe…<p>

Koga sighed as he sat at the cave entrance. His father had returned from this hunt unscathed, perhaps the feelings of dread were unfounded. Yet he was still having strange nightmares, all of them filled with blood, dismemberment, and death. There was also a strange cold laugh which he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

He turned as a large wolf yokai sat next to him, it was his uncle, the tribe's beta, "So Koga, feeling better that your dad's back?"

Koga shook his head, "No…something's wrong. I keep seeing things, bad things."

The Beta frowned, "Come on Koga, you're too young to be a seer, plus you don't have that type of thing in your blood."

Koga frowned, "Uncle…what kind of yokai looks like a giant bird with a big wide mouth and a little person sprouting out of the top?"

The Beta blinked, "A Bird of Paradise? Where'd you see one of those?"

Koga looked at the ground, "I keep having this nightmare…one attacks mom, but no one is around to help…and…and it eats her."

The Beta placed a hand on Koga's head, "Don't you worry about some stupid Bird of Paradise. They have no reason to break the treaty, besides if they do Inu no Taisho will come kick their overgrown feathered butts."

Koga blinked, "Inu no Taisho?"

The Beta nodded, "He's the strongest yokai in this region. A long time ago there was a war between the different yokai races, the Inuyokai, our cousins, came out on top. They sliced up the region and gave territory to each species. We have to remain within our territory. We can only hunt in a neighboring territory if we have permission, and the Birds of Paradise wouldn't stand a chance against Inu no Taisho."

Koga frowned, "The mutts are our cousins?"

The Beta looked surprised, "What did you just say?"

Koga blinked, "I asked if they were really our cousins."

The Beta shook his head, "Not that, what did you call them?"

Koga looked thoughtful, "Mutts?"

The Beta glared, "Don't you ever let me hear you calling them that again. Next time you call them that in my presence, I don't care who your father is I'll tan your hide. Am I understood?"

Koga gulped, "Sorry uncle."

The Beta sighed, "Its fine. Just tell me where you heard that."

Koga shrugged, "In my dreams…I'm talking to a strange looking Inuyokai, one with dog ears on his head, and I call him mutt."

The Beta scratched his head, "That's some dream…um…maybe you should visit the elders on the northern mountains. They'll be able to make since of this. I'll go talk to your old man, if he agrees I'll take you with me when I take our offerings next week."

Koga nodded then watched his uncle get up and leave.

* * *

><p>Western Palace…<p>

Kagome sighed as she walked down one hallway after another. This castle was truthfully too large to be allowed, in fact from the exterior it appeared no larger than those she'd seen in her history books. Inside was a completely different matter all together, it seemed as though the castle was the approximate size of a small city, and could probably house around ten thousand people.

Finding an unlocked door she entered to find a young woman reading in what appeared to be another library, she'd found at least six so far. Sighing Kagome entered and closed the door. The young woman turned to Kagome and smiled, from her appearance the woman was another Inu and her clothing labeled her as a member of the noble caste, "Good day, can I help you find anything. I'm afraid the servant for this archive is busy delivering some documents to my father."

Kagome frowned, "Your father?"

The woman nodded, "He is one of Inu no Taisho's advisers. He handles the accounts for some of the lesser tribes."

Kagome sighed, "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Kagome."

The woman bowed, "Greetings Kagome, I'm known as Nemu."

Kagome examined the room, "So this is an archive…I thought it was just another library."

Nemu giggled, "There are quite a few, but this is actually one of the history archives. Here servant caste Inuyokai write and copy all our written history."

Kagome was surprised, "You record your history?"

Nemu nodded, "Yes, in fact I'm somewhat of a historian myself. I could teach you some if you want."

Kagome sat across from the Inuyokai, "I guess if I'm stuck here I should at least learn something about your people."

Nemu looked impressed as though she didn't think Kagome would accept the offer, "A miko willing to learn, I am quite impressed. Most of those like you would rather purify us, not try to understand."

Kagome smiled, "Well, let's just say…I'm not like your normal miko."

Nemu nodded, "I've heard, let's see where we should begin. Hmm…yes that would be the best place. Over two thousand years ago there was a war, between all the yokai tribes. To end the war the Inu no Taisho of the time rallied the canine tribes the Inuyokai, wolves, kitsune, coyote, as well as all lesser canine yokai. We triumphantly conquered all the other tribes, but in his wisdom he didn't maintain rule over all the lands."

Kagome frowned, "Why not?"

Nemu smiled, "Such a large kingdom would stretch our army too thin, we'd be overthrown in a matter of centuries. So he found a human mapmaker and acquired a map of the lands. He divided lands to the four strongest species, the Inuyokai, the dragons, the phoenix, and the insects. Each species was allowed to divide their region as they saw fit. Over the centuries that followed many species were driven into our lands by the more harsh rulers of the others. The dragons were tolerable or so I've heard, and the phoenixes have allowed anarchy to rule their lands, while the insects were too genocidal and either drove out or destroyed almost every tribe in their lands save for those strong enough to withstand their constant onslaughts."

Kagome nodded, "I kind of remember seeing those species."

Nemu looked intrigued, "You mean Lord Sesshomaru allowed Lord Inuyasha out of the Western Lands…that was most improper. Lord Inuyasha should never have strayed so far from home."

Kagome looked surprised, "Um…you do know Inuyasha's a hanyo right?"

Nemu nodded, "Exactly…oh…you don't know?"

Kagome frowned, "Know what?"

Nemu smiled, "Lord Inu no Taisho is Western Inuyokai, meaning he's from our tribe and a direct descendant of the founder. Lord Sesshomaru's mother is Eastern Inuyokai, her tribe hails from the Eastern Lands. Lord Inu no Taisho and her mating was arranged to reaffirm our ties to our sister tribe, it was also why Inu no Taisho was warring with the dragons, as they recently attacked the Eastern Tribe."

Kagome looked confused, "Is there a difference between Western and Eastern Inuyokai?"

Nemu nodded, "We are as different as night and day. We value compassion to all creatures and uphold the ideals of the warrior. The Eastern Tribe values purity and is governed by the ideals of gaining power. Lord Sesshomaru being descended from both tribes would have a blended outlook on the world. In regards to hanyo, warriors and hunters will have little to no issue with them, but we nobles are a little different. We Western Nobles only take issue that Lord Inuyasha is from an illicit union, while Eastern Nobles take issue with his impurities."

Kagome frowned, "It sounds like the same issue."

Nemu shook her head, "Not at all, we would never actually harm Lord Inuyasha, only prevent him from laying claim to the throne. The Eastern Nobles would no doubt wish to purge him. Only Inu no Taisho and his mate can stand against that. If the Lady were to take Inuyasha to her side, the Eastern Nobles would have to silence any objections."

Kagome blinked, "Why?"

Nemu smiled, "The Lady is Eastern Noble caste, and she is also their ruler. Their Taisho was killed during the war with the dragons, and her closest living kin is too young to take the Eastern Tribe's leadership. Thus the Lady is the regent ruler."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, I think I got all that. So back to that war, what did the first Inu no Taisho do here in the west?"

Nemu placed the book she was still holding down and pulled a rolled up map from a shelf, "It's easiest to show. He divided his lands among those who swore loyalty to him. They were given free reign over their territory, while all yokai who remained independent became wanderers."

Kagome looked over the map. She noticed a large black spot, "What's this?"

Nemu frowned, "That is the territory of the exterminators. They aren't as numerous as they once were; the death of their miko to an unknown yokai had a negative effect on their people. The immediate area around their village is forbidden, no tribe has ever made actual contact with them. We feel it's best to let them think we are just monstrous beasts."

Kagome thought of Sango and Kohaku, "Umm…would it be possible to get there?"

Nemu shook her head, "Doubtful, no self respecting Inuyokai will take you there, and if you tried going on your own…well there are several rather dangerous tribes between here and there."

Kagome sighed, "Maybe Sesshomaru will take me there."

Nemu frowned, "I highly doubt it. From what I've heard Lord Sesshomaru has made it clear you are not to be permitted to wander the land unaccompanied. It wouldn't due to anger him."

Kagome nodded, "You don't have to tell me that."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's Office…<p>

Sesshomaru watched as Princess Abi took a seat across from him, "Well Lord Sesshomaru, my mother and I were surprised to hear from the son of the great Inu no Taisho. What can my great tribe do to assist our slobbering neighbors?"

Sesshomaru glared, "This isn't a social call Abi this is business, pure and simple."

Abi straightened up at that, "If we're dropping titles then this is intriguing."

Sesshomaru huffed, "You've no doubt got news of my brother."

Abi nodded, "To think your father would fall so low as to rut in the dirt with a human."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and his growl signaled her to watch her tongue.

Abi sighed, "A cute little guy if you ask me. Saw him from a safe distance, those guards your old man put on him aren't anything to laugh at. Are they the best of the best, or do they merely enjoy killing defenseless demon birds."

Sesshomaru smirked, "My invitation to meet wasn't an invitation to wander the Western Lands at will. You are lucky you escaped Gen's Pack when you did, father was surprised when he sent one of your birds as evidence of your presence there."

Abi glared, "Well, if I had a half-breed sibling wouldn't you be curious how they looked?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow "If your mother ever slept with a human she'd eat him after words and also devour the infant immediately after birth."

Abi crossed her arms, "You have no faith in us do you."

Sesshomaru stood, "Actually, I do, and that is why I've decided to speak with you. I could have just kept this information to myself, but I felt charitable."

Abi looked unconvinced, "You…charitable…why do I have the sudden urge to go secure your brother safely in my lands until he's old enough to defend himself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "Touch him and my father will be the least of your worries. Besides, I have no ill intents for Inuyasha. During my recent battles in the Eastern Lands, I was approached by a seer of sorts. I was given information of a great evil that has yet to make itself known. My father believed the warning and gave me the task of…preparing for it."

Abi huffed, "Like there's anything that could dare to harm any of us."

Sesshomaru sighed, "One of the portents the seer told me was the great bird demon becoming gravely ill. I assumed the great bird demon referred to your mother, and as such believe this evil will also be targeting your tribe as well."

Abi glared, "How would mother become ill, she is from the netherworld itself?"

Sesshomaru clasped his hands behind his back, "Face it Abi, your mother isn't the brightest daiyokai in the world. She doesn't stop to think before she eats something. Consider if she ate a member of my tribe…besides the fact we'd kill her for it…she'd become deathly ill from our poison."

Abi bowed her head, "Always told her that stupid eating habit would get her killed." Abi looked back up at Sesshomaru, "Okay, I'll handle this."

Sesshomaru picked up a dagger from his desk and handed it to Abi, "Actually my Princess, I thought of a more permanent solution. If your mother becomes as ill as to possibly be killed, you should do it as soon as possible, to ensure a passage way to the netherworld is never opened."

Abi stared at him blankly, "What?"

Sesshomaru glared, "As you said, your mother is from the netherworld. If she is killed her blood can create a passage to the netherworld. There are many things in the netherworld which shouldn't be brought to this world."

Abi took the dagger, "This is a foul thing you ask me to do, to kill my own parent."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Abi, do not think I ask this lightly. Your mother has long supported my father, even aided him in battle at times. She is ancient now, her mind is failing. Isn't it time your tribe deserves a strong, intelligent leader. One who puts the needs of the many above the needs of the few?"

Abi put the dagger back on the desk, "If such a time comes where my mother is as ill as you say does come to pass…I will handle it in my own way Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked blankly at her, "Very well, but heed this warning. If I get word a portal is created, your tribe will suffer. I will hold you personally responsible."

Abi smirked, "If a portal is opened, I'm sure I'll be dead first." Abi stood and swept from the room.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he returned the dagger to a drawer in his desk. He was just sitting down when his door opened again and Jaken entered.

The little kappa bowed to Sesshomaru, "I've returned master with the items you requested. I am curious though why you needed these black pearls. Hosenki was most curious as well, considering your father had no need to use the one he acquired."

Sesshomaru glared at the kappa, "I may have use for them Jaken, that is all you need know. Now, what have you learned in regards to your other assignments?"

Jaken sighed, "Very little my lord. There are many rumors regarding the Jewel of Four Souls, but no definite location."

Sesshomaru picked Jaken up by his collar, "Try harder. I need to know where that Jewel is, it is a major factor in my plans."

Jaken bowed, "I will try harder master…oh, and that dry well you wanted me to investigate. I found it right were you said it would be, also a group of humans just settled not far from the well."

Sesshomaru dropped Jaken and returned to his desk, "Good, everything is proceeding as it should.

* * *

><p>The Village…<p>

Izayoi walked in the gardens of her new home with Inuyasha. The Inuyokai had made their selves scarce; she knew they were nearby as with just a word they would appear at her side.

A sudden gust of wind drew her attention to a corner of the garden. In the shade of a tree Inu no Taisho stood. She bowed as he approached, "My Lord."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "Good day Izayoi, how are you?"

Izayoi smiled at the Inuyokai, "I'm fine my lord. Your servants have taken good care of us."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "My people have done their jobs well then. I merely came to see how you both were, I mustn't stay long."

Izayoi bowed her head, "Of course my lord, you are very busy."

Inu no Taisho raised her head to look in her eyes, "I apologize for not being able to spend time with you, but the threat of the dragons is not yet past. Ryukotsusei is sealed upon my lands, the dragons will not rest until their master is freed, and they will also stop at nothing to get vengeance."

"Then you should really improve the guard around here." Inu no Taisho moved in front of Izayoi as he turned to see Gen's Pack restraining Princess Abi. The Phoenix daiyokia smirked, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

Inu no Taisho growled, "What are you doing here?"

Abi crossed her arms, "Come now uncle is that any way to treat your favorite niece?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "You are no relative of mine; you merely called me uncle when you were a hatchling."

Abi looked at the Inuyokai surrounding her, "I mean no harm, heck you could back off a little. Besides if you haven't notice I'm a little outnumbered here."

Inu no Taisho huffed, "Gen, take defensive positions."

The Inuyokai backed up, but were still ready to strike.

Abi nodded, "There see, now was that so hard." She bowed to Inu no Taisho, "I thought I'd just greet you before I left. I had a most…unusual conversation with Lord Sesshomaru."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I wouldn't doubt, he wasn't forthcoming with the particulars of your meeting. Though, I doubt it was a very amusing discussion."

Abi nodded, "Quite." She tentatively walked closer to get a better look at Inuyasha, "So that's him huh? Not much to look at now, though him being your son."

Inu no Taisho growled, "You've fed your curiosity now leave."

Abi smirked, "I'm going. I'm going. I'm sure things will get interesting."

Inu no Taisho watched Abi leave then turned to Gen, "Extend your range, Abi is one thing, but I'd rather other daiyokai not get so close if I'm not here."

Gen bowed, "As you command my lord." The Inuyokai took off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Western Palace…<p>

Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru were walking down a hall discussing several minor issues that had come up. Sesshomaru finally broached a subject he was nervous about, "Father, I was wondering if you'd secure the Tessaiga as you had planned in the event of your death."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "What for?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "It is imperative that Inuyasha undertake that task to retrieve the sword. I don't know how different my brother will be growing up with you around, but for him to claim his inheritance in such a way…"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You presume a test of sorts, a test to show he is truly ready to wield the sword."

Sesshomaru nodded, "In the old timeline you had a barrier placed that prevented Inuyasha or myself from picking up the sword. Kagome being the only human present had to pick up the sword and give it to Inuyasha. This is an early event in their relationship that helped cement their connection."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'll set up the tests and such in the netherworld, but I must admit I find this strange. I also know you've had a number of black pearls acquired as well."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I've locked those away for a later date. I know a time in my brother's quest will come, besides acquiring the Tessaiga, where he'll need to enter that place. Unfortunately by then the only means to enter the netherworld is through the death of Tekkei."

Inu no Taisho rubbed his chin, "That explains your meeting with Abi. You were giving her some forewarning."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, I requested she terminate her mother before Naraku can use her as a passage."

Inu no Taisho looked at his son, "Isn't this too early to make that judgment?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, that's why Abi and I agreed on a condition. If that never occurs, we'll have no need to worry."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "The best laid plans of mice and men."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Good then we're neither mice nor human."

Inu no Taisho laughed as they continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the palace…<p>

Nemu had taken it upon herself to personally instruct Kagome on every facet of Inuyokai life. A task that was far from simple, Kagome did have the decency to tell the Inuyokai that chances were she'd be repeating the lessons in the future. This didn't faze the female Inuyokai who continued in stride explaining the caste system and the division between combat and noncombat Inuyokai.

One bonus of the lessons Kagome figured out quickly was that Nemu knew how to easily navigate the numerous hallways and courtyards of the castle, and within a week of starting the lessons Kagome had finally figured out how to get from her room to wherever she wanted to go. Finding any individual Inuyokai was still beyond her.

Twice already she'd accidentally walked in on meetings while trying to find Sesshomaru; her searches were then delayed as those in the meeting hall would question her extensively on her opinion on whatever they were discussing. The second meeting though quickly found her displeasure when she realized they were discussing mating arrangements for Inuyasha.

Those nobles were still in the medical wing; one had even made a request that Kagome be relieved of her bow and arrows. The request was denied, and the noble was reminded that if she really wanted to hurt him she could have purified him. Sesshomaru had brought her the weapons and forcefully told her to carry them at all times, as he couldn't always be there to protect her.

Kagome finally found what she was looking for. Nemu had told her there was an archery field in one of the courtyards, the female noble had no idea it's exact location as only warriors and hunters used it.

Seeing that all the targets were being used she sat on a bench to await a free target.

She'd just sat down when a slender Inuyokai wearing the uniform of a Hunter sat next to her, "If you're waiting for a target it'll be awhile. Ever since the army came back the warriors have been hogging the field."

Kagome smiled, "It's okay…I didn't know your kind used bows and arrows."

The Hunter nodded, "We hunters use them more than the warriors, to them it's just another way to pound their chest and prove who the best is."

Kagome giggled, "You don't appreciate the warriors?"

The Hunter smiled, "I'm lineage hunter, means all my forefathers have been hunters before me. We hunters aren't exactly what you'd call sociable…at least not to the level of the other castes. We like our solitude, and even more we like wilderness. Actually, if it wasn't for his position as the heir, Lord Sesshomaru would be a hunter to."

Kagome looked surprised, "He would?"

The Hunter nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru and I are about the same age. When he was a pup he'd use to sneak down to the Hunter's Den, he'd stay up with the rest of us hunter pups listening to the stories from the older hunters."

Kagome bowed her head, "I never really thought about it, but besides Jaken…Sesshomaru was alone for a long time."

The Hunter crossed his arms, "Wouldn't surprise me. I know he only keeps a combat pack because it was decreed by his father and mother. If he had his way he'd walk the lands solo, like a true hunter."

Kagome smiled, "Is it really exciting to be out all on your own?"

The Hunter leaned against the wall and looked up into the sky, "For my first hunt, my father gave me the target of a young boar yokai. He'd been causing havoc throughout the lands and Inu no Taisho really wanted him dealt with. I tracked him for a week, I learned the other hunters sent after him had lost his trail. Knowing it was a one on one hunt thrilled me, I was facing a yokai that could easily turn the tables on me."

Kagome looked surprised, "What did you do?"

The Hunter leaned forward on his knees, "I did the only smart thing. I drove him into a canyon that was too small for his true form. Being forced to take a smaller form gave me the advantage. Then I boxed him in so he couldn't turn to lash out at me. Taking higher ground I lined up a shot with my bow and arrow, and ended the hunt with a single shot."

Kagome blinked, "What did Inu no Taisho say?"

The Hunter grimaced, "He wacked the back of my head and told me if I ever take on an opponent like that without my reinforcements he'd personally skin me."

Kagome grimaced, "He was that mad?"

The Hunter shook his head, "Not mad, more like concerned. The general is a great leader, like all those before him he truly cares for our tribe. Every member of the tribe serves a purpose. The Warriors protect our territory, the Hunters patrol and deal with small problems, the Nobles handle relations with other tribes, and the Servants take care of the rest of us. To lose any member due to a senseless accident or careless action can cause long term problems. It takes five hundred years for an Inuyokai to reach a level of maturity were they're truly self sufficient. Right now, even Lord Sesshomaru isn't truly that way, but he has the responsibilities of a fully matured member of our tribe."

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the Inuyokai, "You mean he's still a child?"

The Hunter nodded, "Yup, both of us are only within our third century. Due to the ongoing wars with the dragons us younger Inuyokai have had to pick up some of the slack. War means a lot of deaths, and unlike mundane dogs, we only have one pup at a time. Usually there are at least fifty years between siblings."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I'll try avoiding purifying any of you."

The Hunter chuckled, "Much appreciated…though anytime you feel like shooting one of the nobles. Please feel free to, it's so nice seeing them taken down a peg."

Kagome laughed.

Their conversation was ended as a warrior stepped away from the firing line and motioned Kagome to take his spot.

* * *

><p>The Village…<p>

The Lady entered the mansion to find some of Gen's Pack relaxing. That only the two youngest members were present told her the others were patrolling the area. The Lady walked over to the pair, "I assume your father is patrolling the area?"

Korra leapt to her feet, "My Lady…sorry we didn't expect you." Ton had also made it to his feet.

The Lady glanced at Korra's stomach and walked over to the younger female, "Sit back down girl, you are in no condition to be jumping around like that." She turned to Ton, "You on the other hand, no doubt your father left you to watch Izayoi, Inuyasha, and your sister."

Ton bowed, "Yes my lady…father should be back soon."

The Lady nodded, "I've sensed his yoki since my arrival. Their patrol pattern is most effective, I wasn't able to arrive undetected. Though entering the manor undetected was another story."

Before Ton could respond Izayoi entered carrying Inuyasha, "Is someone here I thought I heard you talking to someone…Oh…My Lady, I apologize. My Lord didn't say you'd be visiting."

The Lady moved over to Izayoi, "You could say this isn't a scheduled visit. I was merely curious as to how you and Inuyasha are doing."

Izayoi bowed, "We are fine, though I will admit the last couple months have been quite boring."

The Lady frowned, "Gen isn't refusing to allow you visitors, is he?"

Izayoi shook her head, "Oh no, it's nothing like that. It's merely that the villagers don't wish to associate with me. Their priest stopped by a few times, but he's just an old man, spends most his visits insulting me for my choices in life."

The Lady glared out a nearby window, "It is not his concern…perhaps I will instruct this human in proper etiquette."

Izayoi shook her head, "No my lady, that won't be necessary."

The Lady huffed, "Fine…now may I see the child?"

Izayoi consented and handed Inuyasha over to the female Inuyokai. The Lady looked him over for a couple minutes, and then reluctantly returned him to his mother. The Lady then turned to Ton, "I won't reveal the lack in your attentiveness, but don't make me regret that."

Ton bowed, "Of course not my lady."

The lady turned and left.

* * *

><p>Wolf Tribe…<p>

The Chieftain bowed his head as his tribesmen wrapped the remains of his mate. For reasons he didn't yet understand a Bird of Paradise attacked his mate while she was outside the den. The healer had tried to save the unborn cub, but failed. He was just pleased that Koga wasn't present when this happened. He'd sent his son to the elders, and was tempted to leave him there until the issue with the birds could be dealt with.

Turning the Chieftain found several of his warriors ready for battle, "What are you doing?"

The lead warrior growled, "This was a blatant attack, we should retaliate."

The Chieftain stood his stance ready to fight, "I have sent word to Inu no Taisho. He will no doubt come to handle the situation. We mustn't allow anger to cloud our judgment. How do you expect to attack an opponent who flies, while we have no such ability?"

The warrior snarled, "This is a wolf matter, we don't need some stinking dog to kill some stupid birds."

The Chieftain stomped his foot, "You will obey, you will stand down and wait. If we retaliate we also breech the treaty."

The warrior spit on the ground, "That's what I think of the treaty. We're not some servants to be told what to do. We are wolves, and these birds have attacked us."

The group had just reached the cave entrance when a wave of yoki blew them all back. The Chieftain rushed forward to face the threat, but stopped when he saw the half dozen Inuyokai standing at the entrance. Inu no Taisho stepped forward, "It appears you have some difficulty restraining your tribe."

The Chieftain bowed, "No my lord, they are just enraged. They weren't thinking clearly."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I understand the Birds of Paradise are giving you some trouble."

The Chieftain nodded, "We have a long term hunting agreement with them that allowed us to pass through their territory to some hunting grounds on the edge of this valley. We pay their leader a tribute after the hunt. I believe when some of my hunters who lagged behind the main group passed they didn't leave a tribute. In retribution they attacked and killed my mate, and the cub she was baring."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I think I understand. The Birds have become greedy. I will have a word with them, until then your tribe should not stray into their territory."

The Chieftain bowed again, "I thank you my lord."

Inu no Taisho looked around the den, "Where is your son?"

The Chieftain looked up, "He is with my brother. They took our offerings to the Northern Wolf Tribe; my son has been having visions and nightmares. I'd hoped the elders could help him understand what is happening."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "It seems we rushed things with the cub. I must apologize; it seems in my haste I didn't realize the age difference between our sons. Recently my son has acquired a form of foresight; this gift was also given to your son, as well as two other yokai. The gift granted him visions of a timeline that no longer exists, at some point in that timeline my son chose to undo fate, and chose your son as one who could aid in this endeavor."

The Chieftain was confused, "What does the age difference matter?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "He is receiving memories, yet he doesn't have the maturity to understand them. My own son is much older, and in a sense has been replaced by the one whose memories he now possesses."

The Chieftain sighed, "For whatever reason this had happened. I will aid my son in the coming days."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "As fathers that is all we can. My son has already altered my own fate, which may intern alter your own." Inu no Taisho turned to the cave entrance, "Now I'll go deal with these birds. Though I must admit I'm growing tired of dealing with the avian species."

The Chieftain blinked, "You've had other issues?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Princess Abi of the Northern Lands located my hanyo son. I have a feeling she's taken an interest in his development, have I ever said I despise Phoenix Yokai. Really, her mother was great during my exile, but I really despise their tendency to interfere in other people's business."

The Chieftain sneered, "While you get dragged into other people's business."

Inu no Taisho glared, "Yes, that is true."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Four<p>

A/N: Hope you all enjoy, I'm currently working on chapter six, so please review.


	5. The Price of Security

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Koga's tribe becoming concerned over his visions and nightmares decide to send him to their elders in hopes they can understand what is troubling the young wolf. While he is gone, his concerns about his mother come true as she is attacked and killed by a Bird of Paradise. Inu no Taisho is sent for to assist in handling the situation, upon his arrival he reveals to Koga's father about the time traveling, and both fathers agree to do what they can to aid their sons in preventing whatever atrocities drove them to undo the their future.

Back at the Western Place Kagome takes an interest in learning about the Inuyokai tribe while Sesshomaru begins setting his plans in motion. To start he gave cryptic warnings to Princess Abi, including suggesting she commit matricide. He later acquires a few Black Pearls from Hosenki, and receives word that Kaede's Village has just been settled. During a conversation with his father he requests Inu no Taisho place the Tessaiga in the border between the worlds of life and death as a test for Inuyasha in the future.

At the village where Izayoi is raising Inuyasha a visit by Inu no Taisho is interrupted by the sudden appearance by Princess Abi, whose only reason for being there was to get a closer look at Inuyasha. Later, Inu no Taisho's mate arrived to also examine the pup, and test the quality of Izayoi's guards.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Price of Security<p>

* * *

><p>Five year old Inuyasha ran around playing with Turk, his one year younger playmate. Turk unlike Inuyasha was a full Inuyokai, the son of Korra, who was one of those guarding Inuyasha and his mother. Turk being a full yokai knew better than wandering from the safety of their yard, his grandfather had already killed several villagers for throwing rocks at the two pups.<p>

Inuyasha spotted Ton, Turk's uncle, sitting up in a tree where he could survey the road on the other side of the wall. Inuyasha ran up to the tree, "Ton! What's it like out there?"

Ton looked down as his nephew ran up next to the hanyo, "Nothing interesting pup, just a lot of dirt, and some stinking humans walking by."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Hey, my momma is human and she doesn't stink."

Ton chuckled, "Just cause your mother actually has a pleasant scent doesn't mean the rest of these mortals do. In fact its better you stay in the yard, you don't need to smell them." Ton didn't elaborate that the humans stunk because he could smell their hate.

Ton turned as his own mother entered the yard, "Looks like lunch is ready you two run and get cleaned up."

The two pups took off like a shot running past the female Inuyokai as Ton followed at a sedate pace.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru approached the village where his brother was growing up…for now. He'd cleared a portion of his schedule, and left Kagome in the secure company of Nemu. The younger female noble had taken it upon herself to be Kagome's constant companion, he was going to be amused watching Kagome and Nemu interact when Kagome comes through the well in just under two centuries.<p>

With two weeks of assured uninterrupted time, he planned to catch up with his little brother. He'd visited some over the past five years, but it was always brief visits. Either he had to rush off to squelch some problem, work on his future plans, or requested to return by either of his parents. Also most his visits hadn't been one on one. Most times he accompanied their father, or his own mother.

As soon as he reached the gate Sesshomaru was on edge. The town guard was on high alert. In the years since Izayoi settled in the village the headman had formed a sort of militia. Now, four of those men stood at the gate.

Sesshomaru snarled as he reached the men, "Do you intend to bar my way?"

The oldest looking of the four nervously stepped forward, "No…My Lord, we're just keeping an eye out. We heard rumors of a couple monks passing through the region. The headman told us to send them away if they came near here."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "I will be staying here for two weeks, if they come near, warn them I will not be merciful if they attack my kin."

The guardsman bowed and nervously watched as the daiyokai entered the village.

* * *

><p>Some distance from the village…<p>

A senior monk and his apprentice walked along the quiet road. At the senior monk's feet a young tanuki was sniffing the ground as they went.

The Monk finally looked down at the yokai, "Hachi, I'm much too old to sleep another night on the side of the road. Isn't there a town near here?"

Hachi nervously looked at his master, "Umm…there is, but we won't be welcome. It's crawling with Inuyokai."

The Apprentice smirked, "We'll just drive them out, the village will be most thankful."

The Monk wacked his apprentice over the head with his staff, "You idiot, if we drive out the Inuyokai then they will just return in greater numbers. Think before you act. Inuyokai in general despise humans as weak inferior creatures. For them to be residing in such a place means they are protecting something greatly important to their lord and master."

The Apprentice rubbed the growing lump under his hat, "What would be so important in a human village?"

The Monk turned to Hachi, "Lead the way, but we should proceed with caution. They will no doubt have warriors patrolling the perimeter of the village."

* * *

><p>1 hour later…<p>

The monks and their companion discovered their first sign of the Inuyokai presence, in the form of a giant dog barring their path. The Monk stepped forward, "At ease great warrior, we mean you no harm."

The Apprentice frowned, "Master, what are you doing? You can't seriously think you can reason with that monster."

To the surprise of the Apprentice the dog reduced in size and transformed into a form resembling a man, "You trespass where you're not wanted monk. Leave now and I won't be forced to kill you."

The Monk raised his hands in a placating manner, "We are merely tired travelers we request permission to seek lodging in the village."

The Warrior growled, "I have to put up with those damn priests at the village shrine, I won't suffer more of your kind."

The Monk bowed, "I understand your unease at our presence, but as you can see we travel with one like you."

The Warrior's eyes blazed red, "Do not compare me to a filthy raccoon dog. I am a warrior of the Inuyokai army; subordinate to Inu no Taisho himself."

The Monk began to sweat, as his Apprentice spoke, "The Inu no Taisho? Master, did you not once battle that yokai?"

The Warrior sneered, "So you have felt my lord's wrath old man? That he let you live shows he sees some worth in you."

The Monk looked at the Warrior sternly, "Tell me great one, why do you guard this place? What is here that would warrant one like you to guard it?"

The Warrior crossed his arms, "That which I guard does not concern you human. What concerns me is why a puny human would dare battle my lord."

The Monk lowered his head, "The foolish actions of a foolish young man. I thought myself superior to any yokai; I believed my power could surpass the legends of your master's strength. Ignoring my own masters warnings I challenged Inu no Taisho, when he ignored me I struck him with a sutra, only to watch it burn to ash before it even reached him."

The Warrior turned, "Humph, you are no threat to me then. You may seek shelter in the village, but be warned, do not bother my kin, or I'll teach the young how to properly dispose of monks."

The Inuyokai disappeared as quickly as he appeared, after he was gone Hachi came out of hiding behind the monks, "Well that could have turned out worse."

* * *

><p>The Village…<p>

Gen entered the manor to see Sesshomaru sitting next to Inuyasha and listening to the hanyo tell about everything that had happened since his last visit. The older warrior sat at the table, "There are a couple monks who will be staying in the village at least tonight. I put the fear of death in them."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I believe the village has learned to fear your reprisals. Father was most amused when you sent him that farmer's head…though he didn't tell me why."

Gen scoffed, "Imbecile hit Inuyasha in the face with a rock. The fool was lucky it was me and not Izayoi who got a hold of him first, at least I made his end quick."

Sesshomaru nodded, "So you spoke with the monks, the gate guards were not going to let them pass."

Gen sneered, "It's better for me to confront them personally. We had some traveling priest come by last month; the idiot didn't listen to the guards and attempted to force us from the village."

Sesshomaru sighed, "What did you do to him?"

Gen shook his head, "Nothing, the local priest ordered him to stop. I decided to show a minutia of mercy."

Inuyasha nodded, "Gen blinded the bad man."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Then Gen was quite merciful…though much less than father may have been."

As they were eating their midday meal there was a knock on the door. Confused Izayoi stood, it was agreed that Izayoi would always answer the door with at least one of her guards shadowing her.

Opening the door Izayoi was surprised to find two monks, "May I help you?"

The Monks bowed nervously, "Perhaps, we are looking for lodging for tonight, and we overheard that you live alone. Perchance we could intrude upon your hospitality."

Izayoi frowned, "Anyone in this village would know that I live with my son, in fact my stepson is visiting his brother. I'm also unsure if my guards would take kindly to your trespass."

The Monks both swallowed at the woman's tone, but then started to stare in fright as a clawed hand emerged from the shadows beyond the door and gently landed on her shoulder, "I don't know Lady Izayoi, we shouldn't turn away such brave guests."

Izayoi turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, "If you're sure Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded then guided Izayoi back into the house. He narrowed his eyes at the two monks, "We were just having midday meal, if you'd care to join us."

The monks entered the dining room and quickly took notice that the human woman was seated as the lady of the house, but none of the Inuyokai was seated as the master of the house.

Hachi scratched his head, "Isn't that a hanyo?"

Suddenly all eyes were on them. They noticed the warrior who confronted them on the road narrowing his gaze, "Silence the tanuki."

The Monk bowed, "My apologies, Hachi sometimes speaks before he thinks."

The two monks sat so they could easily speak with Izayoi.

As they finished eating the food brought to them the senior monk turned to Izayoi, "I must confess my confusion my lady, but I've never seen a human let alone a woman command such yokai, let alone an entire group of them."

Izayoi didn't look at the monk as she spoke, "I do not command them, if they so wish they could tell me to move to another village or even another part of the land. While I'm not a prisoner, this is the life I must live to protect my son."

The Monk nodded, "Of course…his father must be quite powerful to arrange such protection."

Sesshomaru turned to the monk, "My father…" Sesshomaru had to hide the grin as he remembered something, "…once told me of a reckless monk who dared to attack him. I notice you did not remove your hat, if memory serves he left a very distinctive mark to remind that monk to never be so reckless."

The Monk removed his hat to reveal four scars in his scalp, "Then the child belongs to that one…I had heard rumors the last few years that a castle was utterly destroyed. That Inu no Taisho destroyed it when he went to claim what he saw as his."

Sesshomaru took a sip of tea then spoke, "In truth it was Ton who poisoned the drinking water of the castle, thusly making it unlivable. Yet my young friend was only acting on orders, but not those from my father. My mother is not one to be crossed."

The Apprentice scoffed, "I'm sure you all took pleasure in causing such suffering, and for what…a vile half-breed."

Inuyasha glared at the monks as he moved closer to his brother.

Sesshomaru used his mokomoko to tighten his hold on his brother then turned on the younger of the two monks, "I would suggest you not criticize my brother…you are after all in the middle of a pack of yokai. All of whom happen to regard him as though there is nothing wrong with him, which there isn't."

The Monk glared at his apprentice, "I assure you, my apprentice doesn't mean any insult, it isn't the child's fault for being born the way he is. It is hard for a woman to avoid the advances of a yokai, especially a strong…"

Shin stopped him with a growl, "Are you accusing Inu no Taisho of…defiling Lady Izayoi?"

The Monk backpedaled quickly, "Oh no, of course not. I'm sure he courted the young woman appropriately."

Sesshomaru took another drink then turned to Shin, "Of course father did everything correctly, at least by our standards. Not those funny notions of humans."

The Apprentice glared, "What funny notions?"

Gen glared at the young human, "That you need some ridiculous ceremony to be bound in unity. Lady Izayoi bares the mark of Inu no Taisho, thus she is his. I don't know, and it's not my business if Inu no Taisho bares her mark, but she raises his son of her own free will. If she did not, we would have taken the child to the Western Palace five years ago."

Inuyasha noticed the nods and consenting sounds of the Inuyokai. Then looking at his mother noticed her motion for him to come to her. Squeezing out of the hold his brother's symbiotic parasite, made his way to his mother and sat on her lap. Sesshomaru noting his brother's move turned to the monks, "We will show you to the room you may use for the night. Then I suggest you do your business in the village."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's Room…<p>

Sesshomaru after depositing the monks in a guest room led his little brother into his room. Glancing around he noticed the toys and clothing scattered around. Frowning he turned to his brother, "Inuyasha, why is your room such a mess. Father would be very disappointed."

Inuyasha bowed his head with a small whimper. This did cause Sesshomaru some regret at pulling the father card so quickly. If anything the five year old never wanted to displease their alpha. Though, the elder brother had been informed that Inuyasha refused to clean up after himself, and that was not something even Inu no Taisho would tolerate in the Western Palace.

Kneeling down to lessen his height over the pup, Sesshomaru brushed his hand through Inuyasha's air, "I'll help you clean up this time, but in the future you need to pick up your toys when you finish playing with them. Also, Tenten and Korra are nice enough to wash your clothing, but they aren't servants, so you need to show them enough respect to bring your dirty clothes to them."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Please don't tell father."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I won't tell on you Inuyasha, but don't make me regret siding with you over our father."

Inuyasha nodded then darted around picking up his toys.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the room was put to rights and Sesshomaru had handed Korra a pile of dirty clothes. He now sat on the floor with Inuyasha napping in his lap.<p>

Izayoi entered and smiled at the sight, "He has missed you Lord Sesshomaru. He watches Turk with his pack, and I think he gets jealous when he's left out at times."

Sesshomaru understood easily what Izayoi was talking about. Turk was Gen's grandson, and a member of that pack. Essentially there were certain things a pack does with their children that outsiders aren't permitted to take part in. Izayoi, being human couldn't partake in those activities with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I will talk to father when I return, perhaps it's time he visit the Western Palace. It will be his home one day."

Izayoi bowed, "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru turned back to the human, "Of course it will be up to you, as his mother you have final say in the matter."

Izayoi smiled, "It might be good for him to see it." There was a knock on the room door and Izayoi saw the elder of the two monks, "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I must play hostess. Your room is prepared as usual."

Sesshomaru nodded then listened as Izayoi walked down the hall with the monk.

The monk cleared his throat, "I didn't realize such a powerful yokai would be so protective of a hanyo."

Sesshomaru could hear the smile in Izayoi's voice, "Lord Sesshomaru protects what is his. He and Inuyasha are members of the same pack, brothers have an inseparable bond. My own guard is made of one pack. Gen the alpha is the brother of the two other adult males. Even though one is a hunter he stands alongside his brothers in protecting my son."

The monk's steps stopped quickly followed by Izayoi's, "They protect you as well my lady."

Izayoi's voice became quieter, "As Inuyasha still has need of me so they protect me. I am but a human, when Inuyasha had no further need of me, he will be taken to live with his father. I cannot go there, a human with no spiritual power or conditioning against yoki would be driven insane."

The monk was silent for a moment before he spoke, "My lady…Inuyokai are quite the long lived species. In fact they age very slowly, I'm sure your son ages like they. You might not notice it yet, but soon his aging will slow to a crawl, he may have need of you for longer than you think."

Izayoi bowed her head, "Then I fear he'll need to rely on another. My time in this world is not long."

The monk gasped, "Don't speak such foolishness my lady, you seem in perfect health."

Sesshomaru could picture a sad smile on the woman's face as she spoke, "I have done well to hide it, but I grow more tired every day. My guards have noticed it, so has Inu no Taisho. I have also noticed the sad looks of my guards; they can smell the sickness that already consumes me."

The monk's staff clunked on the floor, "If that is so, then allow my apprentice and I to attempt to heal you."

Sesshomaru turned away from the discussion. He focused on his memories of the past. In his memories he remembered first finding Izayoi collapsed when Inuyasha was almost six. He'd smelled her impending death then. Over the following years he'd kept a close watch on the village, healers had refused to help her. Izayoi had been nearly bedridden by the time Inuyasha was nine, and expired only a month after Inuyasha turned ten.

He then remembered the pair of monks…in his past they had stopped in the village five years from his current time. They were the ones who drove Inuyasha from the village, burning Izayoi's house with her remains inside. They would have burned Inuyasha as well, but the fire rat protected him from the fire.

The door opened once more, but this time it was Sho the Hunter who entered. He sat down in front of Sesshomaru, "So you've heard?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I smelt it as well."

Sho bowed his head, "Gen has Rain trying everything she knows, but none of the medicines have changed the outcome."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I didn't know Gen's mate was an apothecary."

Sho nodded, "She learned the trade when she became my brother's mate. She's noble caste, but wanted to prove some value on the battlefield. Only reason she wasn't back at the palace during the wars, she's better than the other apothecaries."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Wasting illnesses are hard to treat, and most that can be done is prolonging their life."

Feeling his brother twitch in his sleep he turned to the small form in his lap, "He's still asleep…in my other life he'd never sleep if I was around."

Sho chuckled, "Well whose fault was that. When I was a pup, my favorite spot was sleeping next to my brothers."

Sesshomaru turned back to the hunter, "When was it discovered you were a hunter?"

Sho sighed, "When I reached adolescence. I stopped obeying my father's commands, and when the alphas were selecting soldiers I snubbed the whole lot of them."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Is that how all hunters are found?"

Sho shook his head, "No, if you've got hunter parents you're probably also a hunter. Some hunters spend years as warriors without realizing what they really are. Then they get fed up with taking orders, once they realize they're hunters they get released from their combat pack, but some still stay. You warriors think of us hunters as ill mannered brutes, but we're just independent. We still like to associate with others, but mainly only with our pack members."

Sesshomaru looked calmly at the hunter, "I've never thought that way of hunters. I used to sneak down and listen to the old hunters tell their stories, got a pretty bad lecture when father found me."

Sho chuckled, "Your father just didn't want you getting any fool ideas like us hunters. Our average life expectancy isn't more than six hundred years, taken into account most hunters don't start going on hunts until they're between four and five hundred."

Sesshomaru nodded, "When Izayoi does succumb…if my father or I aren't present…take my brother directly to my mother. Imprinting to her should ease the loss."

Sho nodded, "As you wish my lord. Though, those were your father's exact words during his last visit."

* * *

><p>The Village Square…<p>

The Apprentice was wandering the village, selling his master's charms and wards to the villagers. Most merely shook their heads while others slammed their doors in his face. He had never been less welcomed in a village.

He was just returning to the village square to head down another street when he heard a commotion.

"Hey you little bitch, why don't you keep us company?"

The Apprentice noticed the youngest female Inuyokai carrying a basket of vegetables, as some obviously intoxicated village men were harassing her.

She snarled as she replied, "I might not be allowed to kill you, but touch me again and I'll castrate you."

The drunken villager snickered, "Come on, who knows, maybe you'll like being with a human."

The Apprentice sensed danger so decided to intervene, "What is going on here?"

The men all backed away. The obvious leader stuttered a response, "Oh…no…nothing. We weren't doing anything. This little tease, what with her clothing, she's just asking for it."

The Apprentice frowned, "You are obviously intoxicated otherwise you'd never attempt such despicable behavior. All of you should return to your homes at once."

The drunk scoffed, "What do you care?"

The Apprentice grabbed the Inuyokai's arm and pulled her behind him, "I will not allow such deplorable attempts on any child, even if they are a yokai. Besides, what would her father do when he learned of this?"

That got the desired response as the men quickly muttered frantic curses and scrabbled away drunkenly.

Korra glared at the Apprentices back, "I could have handled that myself."

The Apprentice nodded, "I don't doubt that, but could you have done so without bloodshed."

Korra growled, "It doesn't matter, they'll just come back later. Those idiots aren't so stupid. They have some charms from the shrine; I can't harm them if I wanted to. Father could, but…" She turned away and dashed down the road toward the manor.

* * *

><p>Manor that evening…<p>

The Apprentice finished recounting his encounter to his master and Hachi. The Monk sighed, "Did you contact the local priest and inform him of this?"

The Apprentice nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't seem to care. All he said was that as long as they used the charms to prevent her getting pregnant…he didn't care what they did to the animal."

The Monk crossed his arms, "So it seems not all is as it appears on the surface in this village."

The Apprentice nodded, "Also I have the distinct suspicion that her family is unaware of this. She ran back to the manor afterward, but yet I still beat her back. Her hair looked damp; I think she went to the river to wash away the scent of those men."

The Monk took a thinking pose, "We must solve this matter. If those fools become to overconfident they may even attack the manor itself. The retribution from an Alpha Inuyokai is nothing to laugh at, any charms or wards they have would be useless. Innocent villagers who have no part in this affair would become victims of that wrath."

Hachi bowed, "Allow me to go speak with Lord Sesshomaru. He's of the Royal Alphas, which means he can possibly restrain Gen from tearing the entire village apart."

The Apprentice frowned, "Why'd you say possibly?"

Hachi looked between the two monks before speaking, "Gen is a much older Inuyokai, thus more powerful. Also his loyalty is to Inu no Taisho, that means only Inu no Taisho is stronger than him. It is what makes him an Alpha."

The Monk nodded, "Go, chances are they have overheard our conversation. I will go have words with this idiot of a priest; my apprentice will go speak with the headman. If he rounds up the assailants and hands them over, we may avoid needless slaughter."

The Apprentice looked surprised, "Master? You're contemplating handing those men over to the yokai? I will agree that their actions are deserving of punishment, but not that."

The Monk sighed, "You will learn one day that we must choose our battles. There are some battles that are lost before they are even considered. Humans fighting Inuyokai especially those of Alpha rank are lessons in futility. We can only remove the innocent from the path of destruction and prey for the souls of those we cannot save."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's Room…<p>

Hachi bowed before the daiyokai, "So you see your lordship, my master is hoping you can forestall any retribution until we can sort the matter out…"

Hachi stopped speaking as Sesshomaru snarled and his eyes turned red, "You are telling me these humans have been harming one of my people?"

The tanuki gulped, "Um…apparently so your lordship. Yet we believe it's only a small group, and possibly holding something over her head to prevent her from telling."

Sesshomaru stood; he knew the humans were holding nothing over the girl's head. It was her own Inuyokai pride which kept her from turning to her father for aid. To be weak enough to allow humans to do that to her was something no Inuyokai would ever admit. This was an insult not only to the girl, but to their entire tribe.

Hachi backed to the door as Sesshomaru's yoki became visible.

Sesshomaru's swirling yoki soon summoned the other Inuyokai present. Turk was immediately sent back to bed, Inuyasha refused until Sesshomaru growled at him to go to his mother. Hachi had taken the opportunity and offered to guide the pups to their beds and slipped out behind them.

Through use of their natural language all the pertinent facts were relayed to the pack members. Korra's head bowed in shame verified Sesshomaru's assessment. Gen's yoki began to swirl as well, soon followed by the other males.

Gen's mate gave one command through a growl and her mate shot through the open window little more than a blur. Sesshomaru and the others soon followed.

* * *

><p>The Village Square…<p>

The headman sighed as the last man was brought before him, "Do you know what you've done? You could have doomed us all."

The lead man huffed, "Yeah right, the charms the shrine has keeps those beasts from harming us."

The Monk shook his head, "They protect you from the reprisals of the young. I don't know why the girl didn't tell her parents yet, but when they learn. You will see a horror that few have ever witnessed, and even fewer have lived to tell about."

The Priest bowed his head, "I was angry at my master for not driving the monsters away, I shouldn't have taken part in this."

The Apprentice pointed the sky, "They're here."

Six giant dogs landed in the square. Sesshomaru transformed back to his human form followed by the others. Gen approached the headman, "I warned you."

The headman bowed, "Please, I swear I knew nothing about this before the monks came. Just take your pound of flesh and be done with it."

Sesshomaru looked at the men on their knees, a couple of them were holding out pathetic charms to try and ward off the Inuyokai. He sneered as he thought of Shin and Ton actually being warded off, but the sneer dropped as Ton leapt over his back and tackled the closest one holding the charm.

Ton stood holding a fist in the air; he was holding the man's head which he'd severed in a simple attack.

The younger Inuyokai was still clutching his kill when his father walked over and grabbed another man and ripped his heart from the man's chest.

The headman, priest, and monks watched along with the militia as the Inuyokai butchered the five men.

* * *

><p>Next Morning…<p>

The mournful cries of the villagers as they made the gruesome discovery did not move the cold hearts of the Inuyokai who watched over them as they moved to identify the dead. Those who held no relation to the mangled corpses could only feel relief that none of their own were taken.

Gen moved to stand before the villagers, "I gave one warning. These men dared to conspire against my kin, this is their fate. Next time I won't limit the retribution to only those who commit the crime. I give you this second warning, there will not be a third."

Sesshomaru watched as the humans claimed their dead. He saw a boy sitting alone next to one of the men. The body wasn't horribly mangled. Sesshomaru stepped toward the boy, "Where is the rest of your family?"

The boy tearfully shook his head, "I have no one…it was only papa and me."

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, and immediately saw the netherworld imps. Swinging the sword he disposed of the imps and the man's injuries healed. With a coughing fit that drew all the onlookers' attention the man sat up surprised, "How?"

Sesshomaru glared down at the man, "I have given you a reprieve human. For your son's sake you should avoid making such stupid decisions in the future."

Turning to his fellow yokai Sesshomaru noticed the stiff nod from Gen.

Suddenly a woman crawled toward the Inuyokai, "Please my lord…my husband, he didn't know…please bring him back."

Sesshomaru snarled, "I will not."

The woman looked surprised, "You won't…please my lord…he's all I have left."

Sesshomaru's snarl became deadly, "Do not lie to me woman, I am an Inuyokai, lying to me is futile."

The headman quickly pulled the woman back from the enraged yokai. Sesshomaru walked on ignoring further pleas from the remaining families.

* * *

><p>Manor Dining Room…<p>

Izayoi sat in her place as the males entered the house. She sent a scathing look at Sesshomaru and Gen, knowing they were the perpetrators of the night's activities. Sesshomaru noticed his brother sleeping on Izayoi's lap, but as soon as he moved toward the boy Izayoi hand motioned him to stop.

Sesshomaru blinked, "You have never denied this one his brother."

Izayoi glared an expression none of the yokai liked on the woman's face, "Your hands Lord Sesshomaru. Please go wash them first."

Sesshomaru glanced at his claws and immediately saw the offensive sight as well as the offensive odor of blood. Nodding he motioned for Shin and Ton to follow him and they departed to clean themselves up. As the three younger Inuyokai departed Gen knelt, "We only did what we had to do."

Izayoi nodded, "I understand. If they were willing to attack Korra, they very well may have attempted to attack the manor." Sho and Barraka both squirmed under the human's gaze, "You should go clean up to."

The two brothers nodded their agreement and fled the room. Izayoi turned on Gen once they were gone, "So our safety is once more assured."

Gen nodded, "Yes, and Lord Sesshomaru's show of mercy should keep them away."

Nodding Izayoi dismissed Gen. It was not long after that the two monks entered. The Monk sighed as they sat, "I have seen many horrors in my life, but this was by far the most difficult."

Izayoi turned to the two men, "Your servant is assisting with breakfast, I assume you will take your leave after you've been fed and watered."

The Monk bowed his head, "I'm afraid we may need to intrude on your hospitality one more night. It seems when your Lord Sesshomaru spared one of the men, and restored him to life. It may have triggered some resentment between the villagers. I hope to counsel some of them and cool any overheated tempers."

Izayoi smiled, "Very well."

* * *

><p>Western Palace…<p>

Kagome finished eating the food a servant brought her and was just making her way to the archive room when the Lady appeared before her. She quickly bowed, "My Lady, I'm surprised to run into you this morning."

The Lady smirked, "Yes, I do rarely come down from the higher chambers, but I thought I would spend the day with you and Nemu. What have you been doing to keep busy?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, actually it was Nemu's idea. Since we assume I'll vanish when my past sell arrives, I've been recording everything that happened during the jewel hunt. It'll be useful for Sesshomaru, since he wasn't always with us."

The Lady frowned, "That is quite a lot of powerful information to leave lying around for more than a century."

Kagome nodded as they began walking, "That's why we're going to put special seals on the scrolls so only Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru can read them. As added security we're switching scribes at irregular intervals and not recording things in chronological order. Once the scribes write it down and leave, we rewrite what was recorded into the special scrolls for Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru."

They reached the archive and entered. Nemu was currently working with the latest scribe on setting up the paper, brushes, and ink for the day's session. She turned surprised to see the Lady present, but quickly bowed and approached them, "We're nearly ready to begin."

Kagome nodded then sat her notes on the table. The Lady moved to a side table where old scribe notes had been left. She turned to Nemu, "Should these not be destroyed?"

Nemu smiled, "Those are the notes from yesterday's session. I just finished the transfer a hour ago and hadn't had a chance to burn them."

The Lady nodded then picked up the stack of papers and threw them into the room's fireplace. She returned to the table just as Kagome began.

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho's Office…<p>

The great general frowned at the report. Gen had sent an emergency missive to Inu no Taisho with the recounting of events. He was disappointed that his warriors had been forced to kill the humans, but understood the reasoning. On the other hand he was proud of his son's act of mercy.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Five<p>

A/N: Hope you all enjoy, I finally decided to add the Caste System to the end of a chapter for you all to see. If you've ever read one of my other stories you'll have seen I occasionally add bits of info at the end of chapters. So enjoy and review.

Inuyokai Caste System: To belong to a caste requires two factors those being residing within a tribe's palace, and having been born within one of the castes. Some mid caste members often become Alpha Caste members as they age, but lower Caste members cannot elevate to anything beyond their station.

Alpha Castes: Smallest castes in actual numbers, but contains the strongest in power.

Royals – The leaders of the tribe such as Inu no Taisho, the Lady, and Sesshomaru. Members of this caste live on the highest level of the palace along with the elders.

Elders – Inuyokai of advanced age (over two millenniums) who reside on the highest level of the palace. They normally take their bestial forms and commune through the natural language of their tribe. The Elders are considered retired from day to day affairs and are only consulted on matters of the utmost importance. Inu no Taisho warred with the Elders to claim his position within the Western Tribe in his youth. Do to this there is still a long standing grudge between Inu no Taisho's pack and the Elders.

Warriors – Commanders of Inu no Taisho's army, serve Inu no Taisho directly and command Combat Packs. As with all warriors they reside within the Palace Barracks which comprises the second and third levels of the palace.

Nobles – Non-combat Inuyokai who handle governing duties. They reside within the fourth and fifth levels of the palace which also contains the archives, libraries, offices, and guest accommodations.

Non-alpha Castes: Larger castes in overall numbers, which are mostly made up of relatives of the Alpha Castes.

Mid Castes: Warriors and Nobles from this level may elevate to higher stations, Beasts may become elders if they develop higher mental functions as they age.

Warriors – Soldiers of Inu no Taisho's army, divided into Combat Packs under Alpha Warriors, they reside within the Palace Barracks along with their Alpha Warrior relatives.

Nobles – Lesser nobles who act as assistants to Alpha Nobles, as they are pack members of Alpha nobles they reside along with them on the fourth and fifth levels.

Beast – Inuyokai who cannot take humanoid form they reside within a portion of the palace called the Kennels which is located on the lowest level. Beast Caste members have limited mental capacity and are cared for as honored family members, the more casteless caring for a Beast Inuyokai signifies the prestige of their birth pack. Beast Caste members can be born from any caste, a child who doesn't take a human form by the time of their first birthday is thusly labeled Beast Caste and sent to the Kennels. Children of Beast Caste members can possibly take a human form, but those children end up as Casteless.

Lower Castes: Members of these castes cannot elevate either due to station or condition.

Hunters – Inuyokai who defy commands from any Alpha besides Inu no Taisho, prefer a solitary lifestyle with limited social interactions with pack members and fellow hunters. Being a Hunter is a semi common abnormality that is either passed on by parents who carry the abnormality or develops at birth for children of other castes, once diagnosed hunters move to reside within the Hunter's Den in the lowest levels of the Palace near the Beast Caste Kennels.

Servants – Non-combat Inuyokai who handle mundane duties such as clean, cooking, healing etc. Some are casteless Inuyokai who've been granted some standing by Alpha Inuyokai, but the majority is born into this caste. They reside within the Servants Quarters on the second lowest level of the palace.

Casteless: Can only elevate if adopted at a young age into a caste pack, or hired by an Alpha as a servant and allowed residence within the palace, or identified as Hunters.

Strays – Inuyokai both combat type and non-combat type who live outside the Palaces of any Inuyokai tribe (may work in palace but don't reside within like servants), or have lost their place in their former caste but are not Hunters. Few members of this group work as caretakers of the bestial Inuyokai; others spend their lives as thieves, assassins, and beggars. Children of casteless remain casteless unless granted servant standing by an Alpha. Casteless are forbidden to mate with those with a caste, unless welcomed into a pack by an Alpha aka adoption.


	6. Preparing for Hard Times

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Five years have passed and Inuyasha has grown safe and content in the village. Protected by his father's warriors he shows little to no fear of the outside world, yet the Inuyokai keep constant vigilance.

Sesshomaru deciding to spend time with his brother arranges a week stay in the village. Upon his arrival he learns of a pair of monks in the region, their presence in the area increases tensions between the Inuyokai and the human villagers. Meanwhile the monks discover the Inuyokai presence and move to investigate.

Upon arriving at the village the monks request lodging at Izayoi's manor, and quickly discover their hosts' secrets. Following the monks arrival Sesshomaru realizes that they are the same pair who drove Inuyasha from the village in the old timeline, and that the elder of the two once challenged Inu no Taisho. It is also revealed that Izayoi has developed a wasting sickness which will claim her life in a matter of years.

Later that day one of the monks interferes when a group of humans harass the youngest female Inuyokai. He learns about the treatment the girl has received and brings this information to his master. In an attempt to head off the inevitable backlash from the situation the monks proceed to inform the Inuyokai and gather the offenders. The resulting retribution and an act of mercy by Sesshomaru reminded the villagers of what could happen.

Meanwhile in the palace Kagome explains to the Lady her plan to aid Sesshomaru's mission in the event she fades after her past self arrives in the feudal era. The Lady is impressed with the plan and sits to observe.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Preparing for Hard Times<p>

* * *

><p>All too soon Sesshomaru's visit was over and he had to return to the Western Palace. Inuyasha was sad to see his brother go, but was assured their father would no doubt come to visit soon. Exiting through the village gate the daiyokai transformed and headed for the Western Palace.<p>

It was only a matter of minutes before he'd arrived to his home. It amused him that in the last five years he'd spent more time at the palace then he'd done in the entirety of his old life. Servants met him at the door, all of them carrying missives from nobles and warriors who were assisting him, and in no time at all Jaken was at his heel. The Kappa squawked about being left behind and assured Sesshomaru that Kagome hadn't gotten into any trouble while he was away.

Sesshomaru entered the throne room to find his father sitting bored at the head of his advisors, all of whom seemed to be arguing over simple matters. The heir of the realm took his place on the steps without undue attention and waited for the lesser alphas to tire themselves.

Inu no Taisho noted his son's arrival then drew the attention of his advisors, "Let us agree that you're all a pack of mangy mongrels that couldn't agree on where the sun rises or sets." This got the groups attention as they all frowned at the mangy mongrel comment. Inu no Taisho growled, "Now that that's settled, let's get to the business at hand. What are our neighbors up to?"

A warrior stood, "The dragons are unusually calm. Seems the loss of their leader has sent them into an internal power struggle. The other lands are also calm, or at least as calm as can be expected."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "What's the status of our land?"

A noble stood, "Besides minor skirmishes between the lesser tribes we're at a state of peace. As long as the humans don't rile up the lesser yokai we should be stable for a century or two."

Inu no Taisho rubbed his chin, "I see…" He turned to look at the back of Sesshomaru's head then looked back at the two Inu standing, "…Double our patrols and monitor the humans closely. I want to see trouble coming before it happens understood."

Both nodded then sat down. Another warrior stood, "My lord, since Lord Sesshomaru has returned from visiting his brother, should he not report on the whelp's condition?"

Inu no Taisho glared at the warrior, "He'll no doubt tell me later, as for the rest of you…you're dismissed."

The advisors departed leaving Inu no Taisho and his son to depart through the door behind the throne.

When they entered the office Inu no Taisho growled, "Stupid ignorant advisors. If it wasn't required by our customs I'd permanently dismiss the whole lot. So how is your brother?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Inuyasha is well. I believe he will mind Gen's pack better now that I've spoke with him. Also a pair of monks has taken up residence in the village. "

Inu no Taisho frowned, "They the ones you mentioned in your report?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "The same, do to my reviving one of those who we executed the village has been divided. They have turned their attention away from Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Gen's pack. They are now fighting among themselves, half the village supports the family of the man I revived, while the other half is against them."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I see, they are fighting over why that man was revived while the others were not. It may not have been your intention, but it was a stroke of luck in itself. Izayoi and Inuyasha should be safe for some time to come."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Also…Izayoi has become gravely ill."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "What? I thought you said she lived for ten years."

Sesshomaru looked away, "I did, and I believe she still will. In my timeline I didn't bother to look in on them until Inuyasha was about six. It took me five years to settle my feud with the Regent you left in charge, and a year to find Inuyasha. When I came upon their home I found Izayoi collapsed in the yard, Inuyasha was playing outside the village at the time. The illness appears to be the same, as she is becoming weakened and apparently tires easily."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "I was hoping the smell of mortality was merely present due to other humans being near."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Also it may be time for Inuyasha to visit the palace. This will be his home one day, he'll need to get used to it. I don't think being dragged away from his mother's corpse and tossed into palace life would be a pleasant first arrival."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'll arrange it for next autumn, he can stay through winter and return to his mother in the spring."

Sesshomaru bowed, "As you command father."

Inu no Taisho took a seat at his desk and began leafing through reports. A servant entered with a tray of tea. After the servant had left Sesshomaru turned to his father, "Where is Kagome?"

Inu no Taisho glanced up at his son, "She's with Nemu and Bal."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Bal…I'm not familiar with him."

Inu no Taisho put the papers down and leaned back, "You wouldn't be. He's the Wolf Yokai assigned as Prince Koga's protection detail."

Sesshomaru frowned, "The Wolf is here?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "When I was called to handle that situation between the wolves and Birds of Paradise. I spoke with his father and informed him of your warping of time. We agreed that Koga needed some help understanding, he is but a pup. His mother was killed some time ago, as he's his father's only heir I agreed to provide a shelter for him and a place he could learn. One of my nobles is acting as his tutor."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Has he met Kagome?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes, they both share meals with your mother and I. She told your mother and me about his past feelings for her…or future feelings. We don't believe they will prove a problem. Koga's memories from the old timeline seem fractured and sporadic, he showed no recollection of the girl, but did state she seemed familiar. His memories appear more as dreams and forewarnings, considering he's merely given what he needs to aid you."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "You mean he doesn't have all his memories?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, those sent along with you are only given partial memories, just enough so as to right past wrongs. They gain the memories around events in which they feel regret, for Koga some of those memories were the deaths of his parents, for Myoga and Totosai they remember times they failed me, and Gen remembers restraining your brother while I slit his throat."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "Gen was there?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Gen and his mate were assigned as Inuyasha's tutors in your mothers alternate time. They like us failed to see him falling down that dark path. After your death I apparently did what had to be done. Gen and I hunted your brother down…Gen wasn't forthcoming with the details, but the fight was apparently quite gruesome."

Sesshomaru walked to the window, "That is why Gen volunteered."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Yes, among other things…you noticed his behavior with his daughter right?"

Sesshomaru turned back to his father, "He's protective, what Inuyokai father isn't."

Inu no Taisho looked down at his desk, "In the alternate time he killed her and the pup. Shin and Ton tried to retaliate, but neither was a match for their father in strength. There defiance could not be tolerated; they were both stripped of their status and banished from the Western Lands. Gen's brothers could not tolerate being associated with him any longer, Barraka struck out and started his own pack, while Sho severed all ties and went on the long hunt."

Sesshomaru understood what the 'long hunt' was, it was a term that signified a Hunter abandoning the tribe and vanishing into the world. Sesshomaru sighed, "It sounds like Gen had many regrets."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You're right, he didn't regret at first…your mother told me how he focused only on his duties, ignored even his mate. Training Inuyasha was his sole purpose, and obviously he did a satisfactory job, seeing as Inuyasha killed you, and grievously wounded me."

Sesshomaru frowned, "If that was mother's timeline…what about yours? Mother said you sired Inuyasha as a result of your timeline."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "If I didn't sire him, showing compassion for a human in the process. The Elders would have killed your mother and you. That was the betrayal, my own kind murdering my pack. You have never heard of this, but you would have learned it eventually. The Inu no Taisho of our tribe must show some compassion to humans during their reign."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "I never heard that, even in my timeline where I was Inu no Taisho."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "Kagome told us about your human. The fact you allowed her to travel with you and that you protected her was enough for the elders. My father, your grandfather, adopted a human child, and raised him as my brother. My own grandfather had seven human mates during his reign, most were village girls he snatched up and carried back to the palace. None survived long due to the yoki exposure."

Sesshomaru huffed, "I understand, I was cursed before I was even born."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well, at least now you can prepare yourself for the future. Right now though, I must get back to my work, these reports don't read themselves."

Sesshomaru nodded and departed with a bow.

* * *

><p>Terraced Garden…<p>

Kagome sat on the blanket spread under one of the trees on the lowest level of the garden. It was the largest garden and located on the highest floor of the castle. It was reserved for those of the Royal Alpha Caste, their guests, and those invited there. The Lady sat in the shade of the tree as a servant poured tea. Nemu sat next to Kagome pouring over notes from their writing sessions.

Near the pond in the center of the garden the young wolf Koga lay reading a scroll his tutor had assigned him, while his guard Bal slept against a large boulder. On the higher levels of the garden the elders lay, either in relaxed sleep, or scrutinizing those on the lower levels.

Kagome turned to Nemu, "Why are all those Inu in their true forms?"

Nemu haphazardly glanced up at the elders and then back to her papers, "They're elders. They are so old that being in that form doesn't affect their intelligence, so they are not restraining their power by being in human form. They also gain the ability to telepathically communicate, so having a human like mouth is irrelevant."

Kagome frowned, "They don't seem to like us being here."

Nemu shrugged, "They don't like a lot of things, and they've lived for countless centuries. The fact they lived that long means they've seen countless things come and go, and aren't too fond of change. That wolf cub being a guest here would never have happened during the last Inu no Taisho's reign, and your presence here is beyond their understanding."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Wait; if they're that strong…couldn't they do what Lord Sesshomaru did?"

Nemu looked pensive, "Possibly…though chances are they can't. To my understanding the main factor in undoing fate is the power of regret. An Inuyokai has to have massive amounts of regret to power the transference. Also, those sent back with the Inuyokai must also have regrets, which are why so often those sent back to help aren't Inuyokai. Those of us with enough power to handle the transference don't normally accept emotions of regret. That the previous Inu no Taisho, the current one, The Lady, and Lord Sesshomaru have all done so is quite remarkable."

Kagome nodded, "Is that why the dead can't be sent back?"

Nemu nodded, "The dead have no regrets, comes with being severed from the mortal world. If a dead soul has regrets they become something dangerous. Their regret turns them into creatures of hate and rage, not exactly the type of beings you want to take with you when correcting the past."

The Lady sipped her tea and turned to the two younger women, "I agree it is remarkable, but to have not needed to do so would have been even more remarkable."

Nemu bowed her head to the Lady, "Of course my Lady, yet to know that you've done so to correct such grievances and undo such horrors. It shows how great our current rulers have become."

The Lady smiled, "Flattery will get you nothing child."

Nemu smiled, "I speak only truth my lady."

The Lady nodded slightly then turned to Kagome, "I've noticed you've been watching the wolf lately. Does something bother you?"

Kagome nodded, "Koga doesn't seem himself. The Koga I knew was loud and always on the move, it took nearly having his legs cut off to slow him down enough to actually get him to listen."

The Lady turned to where the wolf cub laid reading, "You must remember that this isn't the same wolf as the one you knew. While he is technically is the same, he had yet to live the life before your first encounter. Also he now has knowledge that he didn't before, he must come to grips with that which can't be undone."

Nemu set her papers down, "He'll no doubt become the same brash and annoying wolf that you described in this scroll, it's just he'll have some added wisdom."

Kagome smiled, "Did you really write that he was brash and annoying?"

Nemu grinned, "It was an editorial decision."

Kagome shook her head. She was about to reach for her tea cup when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to find one of the elders sitting behind her. Immediately bowing her head she spoke, "Excuse me sir, I hope we didn't disturb you."

The Inuyokai's voice entered her head, it was a rough sound like the great dog was gargling with gravel, "You did not disturb this one, I was curious as to something I have heard." His massive head turned to Nemu, "How does that one know of my and my son's pack using the weavers' power."

Kagome blinked, "You are Inu no Taisho's father?"

The Inuyokai's eyes blinked, "Did I not just say as such?"

The Lady spoke up, "Excuse the human, great elder, she had no knowledge that you still lived. Seeing as you never went to claim your grandson, nor showed him any protection."

The Elder growled, "Never accuse me of not being there. It was you who disturbed what should have been; you murdered his mother, and then learned to regret that decision. Now we learn my grandson is as much a failure as my own son was."

Kagome looked surprised, "A failure?"

Nemu whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of the powerful alphas, "He means Lord Sesshomaru not protecting his brother. Inuyokai must protect, and there is nothing worth more to protect than one's own pack."

The Lady glared Nemu to silence then turned back to the elder, "To answer your first question, Nemu knows because she has been told by me. She knows not all the details, but she knows enough to understand. She is a bright child, and understood more than most twice her age."

The Elder growled, "Humph, if you say so."

Sesshomaru appeared next to the elder, "Good day grandfather, I hope my mother and guests haven't spoiled your afternoon."

The Elder relaxed and turned to Sesshomaru, "Not anymore than is normal, I see you have returned. How is your brother?"

Sesshomaru bowed to the elder, "He is fine, I believe he'll be spending next winter at the palace. Father is making the arrangements as we speak."

The Elder gave a consenting nod then turned to walk back up to his terrace. Sesshomaru moved to stand between his mother and Kagome, "I hear you've kept busy in my absence."

Kagome nodded, "I've recorded everything I could remember so you'll have better reference to work with."

Sesshomaru smirked, "That is good…" His expression turned serious, "…While you may wish to see my brother now, I don't think that will be a good idea. So I was going to request you undertake a mission for me this autumn and winter season."

Kagome frowned, "What kind of mission?"

Sesshomaru grinned, "I don't know how much you know of Kohaku and his sister's home village, but I would like some intelligence on it prior to my movement in regards to them."

Kagome looked surprised, "But Sango and Kohaku won't be born for over a century."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, "The better the reason to begin planning now. If we are to save their people, we will need to act. If I'm to allow that monster Naraku to rise again, I won't doom the hundreds of innocents he killed before. I know we can't save every being that died do to his actions, but we can save as many as we can."

Kagome bowed her head, "Lord Sesshomaru…you're very different from what I remember."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Blame Rin, our time together may not have been long, but…"

Kagome blinked, "Rin died?"

Sesshomaru nodded sadly, "I never marked her as my mate. Unlike my father who can't mark Izayoi as my own mother yet lives, I personally chose not to mark Rin. I couldn't bare her sadness when she heard of the old miko's death, I wouldn't doom her to an eternity of depression that would come from the others passing. About two decades after my son was born…" Sesshomaru lowered his head for a moment then returned to looking at Kagome, "…she passed peacefully into the next world."

Noting Kagome's confusion the Lady spoke. "To make a mortal human immortal an Inuyokai must mark them as their mate, thusly tying their souls together. As long as the yokai half of the pair lives, the human will live as well. Both partners must mark the other, but Inu no Taisho bares my mark, thus Izayoi could not leave hers on him."

Sesshomaru glared at his mother then turned back to Kagome, "In our previous timeline this mattered not since father was dead, but as he's still alive now my brother has somewhere to turn to when the inevitable occurs."

Kagome glared at the Inuyokai, "He had somewhere to turn last time to Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru got the distinct impression the young miko wanted to purify him. He was saved by a sudden yelp and tortured laughing coming from the pond area.

They all turned to see Bal knelt over Koga tickling the cubs sides. The Cub was squirming in the grass trying to escape. Bal's gruff voice carried to them, "This will teach you to not attack me while I'm asleep."

Gasping for air Koga yelled out, "Sorry…I give up…please…stop."

The Lady shook her head, "It seems reading doesn't hold the cubs attention long."

Nemu frowned, "Should we help him?"

Sesshomaru looked confused, "Help who? I think the older wolf is doing a fine job disciplining the cub."

Kagome sighed, "I didn't know you and Koga even met."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Our paths have crossed on occasion…he joined Shippo and me when we were searching for Inuyasha. He had some interesting comments on my character."

Finally Bal relented and let Koga go. The cub ran over to where the women were sitting and slid behind Sesshomaru, "I'll get him for that."

Sesshomaru growled, "Enough Koga, act your age."

Kagome giggled, "He is Sesshomaru. Koga is acting like a child."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "It's going to be a long century."

* * *

><p>The Village…<p>

Spring had come and gone; now the long warm days of summer had arrived. Inuyasha sat attentively watching as Shin and Ton stood facing each other their weapons at the ready. Both had released a minimal amount of yoki, as their fangs were now visible and their eyes had turned red. The brothers circled the practice square, each awaiting the others first moves.

Ton charged first swinging his katana in a vertical arc aiming for his elder brother's head. Shin brought his tanto up deflecting the strike away then lashed out with a kick at his younger siblings exposed mid section. Recovering from having his blade deflected ton rolled away from the kick and brought his weapon up in the defensive position.

Shin sneered at his brother, "What's wrong baby brother, haven't learned how to use that sword of yours? Maybe you should learn to use something less refined; maybe Barraka will teach you how to use a Naginata. Or are you too weak to even lift such a weapon."

Ton snarled, "Shut up brother, you have no room to talk, you with that tooth pick you call a sword."

Shin brought his weapon to eye level, "Unlike you brother I don't need such a weapon to prove my proficiency in battle." In the blink of an eye he vanished and reappeared behind his brother with his sword at the younger Inu's throat, "My speed is unmatched."

"Enough!" The brothers broke apart and stood at attention as their father paced around them, "Well done Shin, you bested your brother yet again. Ton, don't fall to your brother's taunts. You gave him the opening he needed."

Ton bowed his head, "Yes father, it won't happen again."

Gen nodded, "See that it doesn't, now off with the both of you. Relieve you uncles from patrol."

The brothers bowed then vanished.

Gen shook his head then turned to where Inuyasha sat outside the practice ring, "So what is your opinion young master?"

Inuyasha smiled, "When do I get to start training?"

Gen rubbed his chin, "Hmm…that's a good question…how about you ask your father."

Inuyasha blinked confused for a moment then taking the hint sniffed the air. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he caught his father's scent. Turning on his heels he dashed for the house trying to beat his father to the front door.

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho wasn't like his eldest son, when he went to visit he didn't calmly stroll up to the village gate. Instead he would land directly outside the manor and enter the house.<p>

He was the master of the house so had no need to announce his arrival, all except one person residing in the house would sense him arrive long before he physically got there. So it was no surprise to him that the moment he slid open the front door a silver and red blur shot out and latched itself to him.

Inu no Taisho caught the pup easily, "Aren't you full of energy, guess being shut up in this manor all day doesn't give you an opportunity to burn it off."

Inuyasha smiled, "I don't stay home all day father I go to school."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You go to school? Where do you go?"

Inuyasha pointed to the building across the street. Inu no Taisho turned and frowned at the building. It didn't take long for the lord to sense the monks and see some human children running around the front yard.

Inu no Taisho turned back to his son, "Are you supposed to be there now?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No those kids live there all the time they're from some of the nearby villages. Sensei says they'll grow up to be monks like him."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "So they are orphans…are the monks nice when you're there?"

Inuyasha nodded happily, "Yeah, Turk doesn't go to school with me, Gen says it's because his grandma will teach him. Tenten helps out when I go…" Inuyasha lowered his voice like he was going to reveal a secret, "…I don't think she likes going there."

Inu no Taisho chuckled again as he carried his pup into the manor.

As he walked into the entryway Gen appeared at the inner doorway that led to the sitting room, "My Lord."

Inu no Taisho nodded to his subordinate, "What is this I hear about school?"

Gen growled low signaling his annoyance, "The monks settled right across the street. In the few weeks since Sesshomaru left there has been a monumental shift in this village. Those pro our presence here has migrated to this side of the village while those against us have moved to the other side. That left the big house across the street vacant; the monks bought it from the previous owners and converted it into a temple. Several other monks arrived and started the school; they welcome all children from the village, but most are orphans from the surrounding area."

Inu no Taisho set Inuyasha down and directed him to tell Izayoi of his arrival. Once the pup was out of earshot he spoke, "Why is my son attending?"

Gen growled again, this time louder and more agitated. Inu no Taisho sneered at his subordinates obvious ire. Gen turned to lead his superior to the sitting room, "I lost that argument with Lady Izayoi. I said monks had no place teaching Inuyasha or Turk, as they should be taught by yokai. She retaliated saying that she didn't care if my grandson was ignorant, but if someone was offering to teach Inuyasha…she also threw in the letting him play with kids his own age argument."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Shouldn't your grandson have made that argument obsolete?"

Gen shook his head, "Yes and no, they play, but Turk is most defiantly not an alpha. When Inuyasha wishes to go explore and venture beyond the wall…well Turks timid nature is a giveaway that Inuyasha is planning something. We've used that to keep an eye on your son the few times he's dared to venture beyond the garden wall."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Anything negative while he's been…at school."

Gen waited for Inu no Taisho to take a seat then sat as well, "Nothing to obvious, there's been some expected taunting. I've told him that he's not to use his claws on the humans, and that if the humans call him anything besides his name he's to tell one of us immediately."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Good, why is your son's mate assisting over there?"

Gen sneered, "I may have lost the debate, but I didn't completely capitulate."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "She is there to watch Inuyasha."

Gen nodded, "Covertly mostly, Inuyasha believes she's there willingly. The day she spends time with humans willingly is the day the sun doesn't rise."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "I don't know, she used to play with the local children near the palace. Was that not how she met your son?"

Gen sighed, "Entertaining a bunch of human children is one thing, actually sitting and listening to monks teach writing, math, and history is quite another."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "At least they're not doing anything else."

Gen grinned, "Oh my first visit there made sure they didn't try anything, I burned every ofuda with my aura. The monks apologized for not removing them before my inspection."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "So the elder one was the one to invite my son?"

Gen nodded, "Yes, he invited both him and Turk, but my decision with Turk stands."

Inu no Taisho nodded then looked toward the door, "Her condition."

Gen lowered his voice, "Deteriorating…we've spent less time here thinking it had to do with our yoki, but that had the opposite result. If I didn't know better I'd think a kami was draining her life force, but if that were the case I'd be able to sense it. This is a troubling decease, nothing we do seem to help for long."

Inu no Taisho looked back to his subordinate, "I'll speak with her of that this evening."

Gen was surprised, "You are staying for the night?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I have several things to discuss with her, also I arranged for a slightly longer stay. I felt Sesshomaru should get some experience."

Gen growled low, "Didn't he have an entire lifetime of experience?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "He did, but apparently he lorded over a broken and war torn land. He'll find our land is much more peaceful than what he remembers."

Gen sneered, "Peaceful my tail, you were just board."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well if he has any difficulties he'll know where to find me."

Gen nodded as the door opened and Inuyasha led Izayoi into the room. She took a seat next to Inu no Taisho and bowed, "My Lord, we weren't expecting you. We are honored for your visit."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "You can drop the formalities. How are you?"

Izayoi smiled sadly, "I am fine my love, just tired, it will pass."

Gen glared at the veiled lie then turned to Inu no Taisho, "If you have no further need of me my lord, I will go send my brother on a hunt. The first night of your stay should have a proper feast."

Inu no Taisho nodded to Gen, "That would be good. Tell him four deer and three boars should do…I'm anticipating further guests for dinner."

Gen frowned but didn't ask details as he left the room.

Izayoi watched the warrior depart then turned to Inu no Taisho, "If I may ask my lord…who else will be coming?"

Inu no Taisho smiled, "A few old friends of mine. I'll be leaving one here, he'll be taking up a post as Inuyasha's retainer."

Izayoi frowned, "Does he truly need a retainer?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Sesshomaru has Jaken, and while I doubt the little imp does more than whine. Inuyasha needs someone who can guide him even if I'm not around. Myoga has served my lineage faithfully for as far back as I can remember. For not being an Inuyokai he knows more about my tribe than anyone."

Inuyasha spoke up, "He's not one of us?"

Inu no Taisho smiled at his son, "No my little Inuyasha, he's a flea yokai. They are long lived and very durable little yokai."

Inuyasha frowned, "Durable?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Normal fleas die when squished, but yokai fleas don't. Yet even though they're so impervious to damage their tiny size makes them quite cowardly. Don't expect Myoga to help you in a fight, and heed that when he disappears he most definitely sensed danger."

Inuyasha nodded.

Izayoi smiled, "My lord, did Lord Sesshomaru arrive back to the palace safely?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "He did, though you need not worry about my eldest. He is quite strong, even though he's minus his left arm."

Inuyasha turned to his father, "How'd Sesshomaru lose his arm?"

Inu no Taisho blinked, "He's never told you the story?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "He just said it was because he was reckless…whatever that means."

Inu no Taisho chuckled and petted his son's head, "I'll admit he was a little reckless. The day you were born we were fighting a group of dragons that had invaded our lands. I was challenged by their leader, while we were battling the dishonorable serpent kicked dirt in my eyes. While I was recovering from that he lunged to attack my unguarded side, your brother intervened and lost his arm in the process."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "He lost it helping you…why's he never told me?"

Inu no Taisho smirked, "I think it hurt his pride that he got outsmarted by a dragon. Your brother's a little more overconfident about his own power than he should be."

Inuyasha blinked, "What's overconfident mean?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Ask that monk who's teaching you, he knows that term very well."

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho sat with Izayoi and their son for most the afternoon, only departing when it was time to clean up and prepare for their guests.<p>

The first guest to arrive as Inu no Taisho expected was Myoga. The flea caused a minor incident when he entered the manor unannounced and was caught feeding on Korra. She swatted him then sent her brothers after the old flea. They easily caught him and took him to Inu no Taisho. The younger Inuyokai were not impressed when it was revealed he'd be joining the household.

Next to arrive was Totosai, who landed in the garden then made his way to speak with Inu no Taisho. The old blacksmith yokai spoke with the old dog in private then entered the dining room and promptly fell asleep at the table.

The last to arrive was a massive Inuyokai. As soon as he landed in the garden all the Inuyokai in the household knelt and spoke words of greeting. He slowly transformed into a human form and entered the house.

The Elder found his son standing on the veranda, "It has been many years since I left the palace. Is there a particular reason you invited me to…this place."

Inu no Taisho snickered, "I figured I'd drag you out once this millennium, besides you're the only living relative of mine who hasn't seen Inuyasha."

The Elder growled, "Whose fault is that? If you had just brought him to the palace the entire tribe could have seen him."

Inu no Taisho felt his son's yoki on the other side of the manor turned to his sire, "You know as well as me that bringing an infant hanyo to that place could have been dangerous. I and Sesshomaru would have been protecting him at all times, even from you elders."

The Elder narrowed his gaze at his son, "You believe I'd allow harm to come to a member of _my_ pack."

Inu no Taisho back up from his father's glare, "What? No of course not, but what if he wandered off, ran into the wrong person. It was better he grow up in seclusion than face those dangers."

The Elder nodded, "I can see your point in that argument, but this place isn't suitable for a member of our pack to grow up."

Inu no Taisho swallowed and looked at his feet, "He won't be growing up here…not for much longer."

The Elder sniffed the air then softened his expression, "I see…the netherworld stalks her even now. How long does she have?"

Inu no Taisho looked to his father, "If nothing changes…she'll be gone shortly after Inuyasha's tenth year. I'm thinking of moving them to the palace when Izayoi becomes bedridden. I can at least make sure her final days are in comfort."

The Elder lowered his gaze, "What of her human family?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "What's left of them have never attempted to find her, I doubt very much if they even care."

The Elder pulled a small silver whistle from his sleeve and blew on it. The Inuyokai all turned in his direction but soon carried on with their tasks. Only moments later did a pair of Inuyokai appear then transformed and knelt before the elder.

They looked like twins but their markings were different. They each had two stripes on their cheekbone, but one had them on the left side while the other had them on the right.

The one with the markings on the right spoke, "Lord Elder, you called?"

The Elder nodded, "I did…" He turned to Inu no Taisho, "…they are my fastest and most talented messengers."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Very well." He approached them and placed his hands on their foreheads. A moment past and he backed away, "Did you get all that?"

The one with the markings on the left nodded, "Yes Inu no Taisho, we understand."

They both stood and quickly departed for the skies.

The Elder chuckled, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "I'm not going to tell her anything. I don't want her to get her hopes up just to have them smashed."

The Elder nodded, "A wise choice..." He turned toward the interior of the manor, "…so where is this grandson of mine?"

* * *

><p>Miles away in a human palace…<p>

The Lord sat on the dais as the two yokai stood before him. His soldiers stood at the ready, but he didn't see any hostile intent from the two.

He stood and approached the pair, "What is your business here?"

One of the pair stepped forward the Lord took note of the marks on his right cheek, "We come baring a message for the family of Lady Izayoi."

The Lord glared angrily at the yokai, "You dare use the name of my niece. She has been dead for six years…ever since one of your kind…"

The other one with marks on his left cheek spoke, "Lady Izayoi is not dead…at least not yet."

The Lord shifted his glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The first one picked up speaking, "She is very ill, our master believes her time is limited. We were to find her family…your castle is where our young master was conceived."

The Lord was surprised, "Your young master?"

The second one continued, "Lord Inuyasha, son of Inu no Taisho and Lady Izayoi. Our master gave us the memories we'd need to locate this place, and to assure you we speak the truth."

The Lord backed up a step and bowed his head, "That is true…my guards caught them in the garden. I sent Izayoi back to her parents immediately; I thought she would be safe there." He shook his head, "Instead my brother foolishly sent her to that Takemaru of Setsuna."

The first one spoke again, "Is her family not here?"

The Lord nodded, "My brother's family is here…before his demise Takemaru staged a revolt and destroyed their home. They now live here."

The second one blinked and tilted his head, "May we speak to them as well…" He smiled in what he assumed was a reassuring manner; "…we'd really like to deliver our message."

The Lord nodded, "Of course…of course, I'll have them summoned immediately. While you're telling your message I'll have rooms prepared for you."

The first one spoke confused, "No need, we will depart after delivering our message."

The Lord shook his head, "I insist. You both must be tired."

The second one smiled, "We thank you for your generosity, and my brother merely didn't wish to intrude."

The Lord nodded, "It will take just a minute to summon everyone. It is rather late after all."

Forty-five minutes later…

The Lord, his brother and their families sat on the dais as the Inuyokai delivered their message. After they were done the Lord stood, "Thank you…if you'd please accompany those guards they will show you to a room. I may have a return message, so if you could please see me before you leave."

The Inuyokai both bowed then followed the guard.

A young man in armor glared at his father, "You told me she was dead. You said Takemaru killed her."

The overweight balding man rubbed his beard, "I honestly believed she was gone. We found no trace of her, for all I knew the yokai took her body after he destroyed the castle."

The Lord's wife glared at her brother-in-law, "You never even sent a search party. No doubt the Inu no Taisho believes we are horrible people."

Her sister-in-law glared, "What should we care? Izayoi was dead to us the moment she defiled herself by allowing that beast to touch her."

The samurai turned to his uncle, "If I have your leave uncle…I wish to go to her."

A younger woman stood up, "If you're going I'm going to…" She turned to the young man sitting next to her, "…If that's alright with you my love."

The man smiled, "Izayoi was always kind to me, and she thought I was just a common stable boy back then. We should go visit her, and I'm curious about this child of hers. What would he look like?"

The Lord nodded, "Then it's settled. My nephew and niece will take a retinue, and go visit Izayoi. Remember to take gifts for Izayoi and the child…though for the life of me I know not what a hanyo would want."

His brother glared, "Brother, you can't be serious…the shame our family already has…"

The Lord glared at his brother, "That shame is yours alone brother, yours and your wife's. If I'd known what was to befall Izayoi I would have had her remain here. Instead you try marrying her off to the first samurai that asked. How she must hate us."

Another armored youth stood, "Father…May I accompany my cousins. I know I was only a baby when Izayoi vanished…it would be nice to actually meet her."

The Lord nodded, "You may go son. Your older brothers will return tomorrow, I know they'd wish to go as well, but perhaps the next visit."

Izayoi's brother turned to his young cousin, "Go have our horses' readied cousin, and have the carriage for my sister prepared as well. I'll round up the retinue."

* * *

><p>The Village…<p>

Inu no Taisho lay on the futon with Izayoi tightly secured to him. They were both decent, but he held her and basked in her closeness to him. He knew she was still awake and staring at the wall, "You having trouble sleeping Izayoi?"

She smiled as she turned to look at him, "I was merely thinking…you want Inuyasha to go to the palace don't you?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Just for a visit my love, he needs to know a place that is safe."

Izayoi giggled, "He surely surprised your father this evening."

The great dog chuckled at the memory of Inuyasha reciting everything that had happened in at least the last week. The pup had obviously surprised the elder, who thought he'd be mentally handicapped do to his human half. Inu no Taisho was going to enjoy his next meeting with the elders.

Izayoi looked at the yokai's amused face then spoke, "Do you regret it?"

Inu no Taisho frowned as he turned to her, "Regret it? Regret what?"

Izayoi looked down nervously, "Being with me…siring Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho growled as he reached up and placed his hand where he knew his mark was still present, "I only regret that this is incomplete. That I could not gift you with the immortality you deserve."

Izayoi looked sadly at the yokai's torso where another's mark was just barely visible. The Lady's mark was the one place Izayoi could never touch; it was like a firebrand that would burn her. In fact Inu no Taisho had warned her that merely touching it could incite the Lady to kill her, as it would be viewed as a challenge.

Izayoi knew the Lady barely tolerated her, and that the female yokai secretly yearned for her death so that she'd have both her mate back and Izayoi's son. The Lady's rare and random visits were always tense occasions. Twice Izayoi had been physically removed from a room by one of the other Inuyokai; they'd assured her that Inuyasha was in no danger from the Lady.

Izayoi turned her look to her lover's face, "She wants him as her own doesn't she."

Inu no Taisho heard no question in the statement, but answered truthfully, "Yes, but it is her right. She is my lawful mate, the one who was chosen for me in my youth. I have lived many years, and most of them with her at my side. The only thing that prevents her from stealing him from you is my decree and Sesshomaru's protection."

Izayoi frowned, "What do you mean?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "If she did disobey me and take him from you, she would no doubt take him to the one place I cannot go. Her palace the place she birthed my first son. I cannot set foot in that place uninvited, but Sesshomaru as her son may. If she kidnapped Inuyasha she knows I merely have to send Sesshomaru to retrieve him."

Izayoi smiled, "Then I must thank Sesshomaru for being such a good big brother."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "There is no love lost between Sesshomaru and his mother, he sees her for the manipulative and egotistical harpy she is. I did say she was chosen for my mate right?"

Izayoi nodded, "I fear that no matter how hard I try…she's going to win you both soon. Another has joined this fight, and he is one none of us can command or defeat."

The yokai pulled her closer and nuzzled the mark, "I have known him a long time, and I won't surrender you without the bloodiest battle he's ever seen."

* * *

><p>Gen silently walked across the roof toward the shadowy figure. The figure didn't move, but he knew the Inuyokai was approaching, "I wondered how long until one of you found me."<p>

The warrior snarled at the Shinigami, "Why are you here?"

The Shinigami smiled sadly, "I mean no harm, at least not yet."

Gen sat next to the death yokai, "Then why are you here?"

The Shinigami pulled a bottle of sake from his robe and handed it to the Inuyokai, "I am watchful…she was stolen from my servants once."

Gen took a swig then handed the bottle back, "That won't happen again."

The Shinigami nodded, "Before Shishinki battled your master…you never accepted a drink. You are much calmer than you were in the past."

Gen shrugged, "I've lost many friends in the wars…lost my family once…my regrets can't all be forgiven." He looked through the ventilation slats to his sleeping lord and Izayoi, "How long."

The Shinigami bowed his head, "It is not me claiming her life…her body is just withering on its own. An incomplete mating mark…it is a dangerous thing is it not."

Gen growled, "It is not that which claims her life."

The Shinigami smiled, "It is what's keeping her alive…it draws the yoki from those around her revitalizing her slightly."

Gen looked thoughtful, "Then if she were at the palace?"

The Shinigami looked wide eyed at Gen, "She'd still suffer insanity from yoki exposure. She's no miko, and I haven't seen her ever training her body to withstand yoki."

Gen stood, "I know I can't force you to leave, but I would really suggest it."

The Shinigami stood, "Alright old friend, I'll go for now. When next I return…be prepared for a very distraught hanyo." The specter turned and opening a portal to the netherworld vanished.

Gen walked back down the length of the roof, he spoke to the night sky. "Then old friend…may we never cross paths again."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Six<p>

A/N: Gah, I can't believe I could write something so sappy. Might not be as sappy as what others write, but since I use this to practice my skills for my non-fanfiction writing it's a start.


	7. Fate is not Written in Stone

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Upon returning to the Western Palace Sesshomaru learns that a young Koga has been given refuge within. During a conversation with his father he also learns more of the events which led to his parents make the same choice as he.

Elsewhere Kagome learns more about the Inuyokai as well as the process they use to undo time. She notes the differences in Koga's behavior as she watches him. In anticipation for Inuyasha's coming visit to the palace Sesshomaru asks her to undertake a mission to observe the Yokai Exterminator Village.

Later as summer comes to the Western Lands, Inu no Taisho visits his second son. There he learns the changes that have affected the village since Sesshomaru's visit. Under advisement of his father Inu no Taisho sends a message to Izayoi's family.

The message is well received by her uncle, aunt, siblings, and cousins…though her parents are less than thrilled to learn she still lives. Plans are set in motion for a visit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Fate is not Written in Stone<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun peeked through the window Inu no Taisho ignored the urges to awake, instead reveling in his ability to sleep in without a dozen subordinates yipping at his heels. Pulling Izayoi closer he tried to close off the outside world.<p>

That lasted about six seconds as a loud crash from somewhere in the manor and an irritated yell of 'young master' drew his attention to the door. Izayoi didn't stir at the noise so he nudged her shoulder, "Izayoi…I think something is wrong."

She groaned and rolled away from him, "He'll be here in a second."

She'd barely finished her sentence when the door flew open and Inuyasha darted to the safety of his parents. Inu no Taisho quickly caught the squirming pup, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at his father, "Morning father."

The Inuyokai chuckled as two irritated females appeared in the door way. Tenten stormed into the room, "Inuyasha you know better than to disturb your mother. You have lessons today, and the sooner we are ready to leave the sooner we can return."

Inu no Taisho looked at her oddly, "Would he not go at the same time as the other children?"

Tenten smiled at her master, "Inuyasha is in a special class with only a few other children. Suffice it to say the others are tardy if they arrive after Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "I understand, that was the condition to get you to assist."

Tenten nodded.

Korra then moved closer, "Come young master, you need a bath before going."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No bath."

Tenten growled, "Most definitely yes bath. Now come."

Inu no Taisho chuckled and looked down at his son, "It's not wise to anger females Inuyasha…they are temperamental creatures."

Izayoi sat up, "Inuyasha, you mind Tenten and Korra, now go take your bath."

Inuyasha pouted but lowered his head in submission, "Yes mother." He quickly crawled off the futon into the waiting grasp of the two females who quickly vanished with him.

Inu no Taisho turned to Izayoi, "That happen often?"

Izayoi sighed as she pushed back the blankets, "Almost every morning, especially if he knows he has lessons."

Standing Inu no Taisho looked out the window, "How long is he usually gone?"

Izayoi sighed, "He'll leave after breakfast, but is back by lunch. The monks release all the village children at midday and only have religious lessons in the afternoon. That way the children can get home to help with the chores."

Nodding the dog sniffed the air, "Hmm…seems Gen has left already…guess I'll have to wait to spar until he gets back."

Izayoi looked concerned, "He's not here?"

Inu no Taisho turned to her, "Is that not normal?"

Izayoi counted days on her fingers, "Yes, I'm just off count. He takes the morning patrol today."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Has my arrival flustered you so greatly?"

Izayoi shook her head, "It was merely unexpected my lord."

He nodded, "Hope Sesshomaru is having fun."

* * *

><p>Western Palace…<p>

Sesshomaru glared at the gathered alphas waiting his command. They had been surprised when Inu no Taisho had told them he was leaving the land in his son's care for a few days. They knew not where their lord was, only that his son was left as regent while his father was away.

Picking up several sheets of paper Sesshomaru grinned, "Father has left a few notices I'm to clear up. It seems the surveying of our territory is being hampered by nobles resisting their assignments. If we get another report such as this I'll be more than happy to kill whoever is hindering our work."

This got some nervous looks from the nobles while the warriors chuckled. He then gazed at the sheets again then turned to the gathering, "That is all on the agenda today. I would like normal reports delivered as promptly as possible."

Sesshomaru waited for them to depart before going out the back door and making his way to his father's office. Sitting behind the desk he picked up an old rendering of his father, mother, and himself as a very young pup. His father kept the picture in a draw normally, but Sesshomaru had found it while searching for a fresh brush. He knew the picture was done in happier times, before his parents grew apart.

He returned the picture to its place on the desk, and looked up as Kagome entered the office, "What you doing?"

Sesshomaru turned to the pile of papers his father left him to review, "My work…being the ruler of the Inuyokai is not a luxurious position. There is quite a bit of paperwork that needs to be done. Reports must be reviewed, supply requisitions signed, that's just the mundane day to day things."

Kagome smiled, "It's just surprising. I never saw you doing any of this back then."

Sesshomaru glared, "The situation then was much different. My father's death created a power vacuum. I spent five years dealing with usurpers before I took my position; it was another twenty before that claim was solidified. Even two hundred years later I still hadn't completely reclaimed my domain. Dealing with Naraku didn't put a hitch in my path of conquest; it was why I desired the Tessaiga so greatly."

Kagome frowned, "Then why not just ask Inuyasha to help you…you were brothers after all."

Sesshomaru winkled his nose, "At the time I could not bring myself to consider such action. In fact I would have killed any subordinates who might have suggested such a thing."

Kagome smiled, "I remember…you tried to kill me with your poison remember."

Sesshomaru sighed, "The Kami sent you to torment me didn't they."

Kagome nodded, "I can only hold those things I remember against you, but Inuyasha had to have some real reason to hate you."

Sesshomaru looked back to his papers, "He had many…both real and imagined."

Kagome shook her head as she was summarily ignored. Deciding to look around the office she noticed the picture, "What's this? Isn't that your parent…who's the kid? He looks happy."

Sesshomaru sighed, "If you must know, that was me. That rendering was done some time in my first century. Back then I was happy…it was before…before my family was broken."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Oh…I guess your father having a mistress and Inuyasha kind of messed things up."

Sesshomaru growled, "Inuyasha had no part in that…it was long before even his mother was born. My mother…she did something unforgivable."

Kagome was surprised, "What?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the papers, "She betrayed the tribe and sold out an entire village of casteless…she gave Ryukotsusei a map showing how to reach the village without crossing paths with our patrols. She'd learned the casteless had a number of hanyo among them…none survived."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "I don't understand…she seems so nice."

Sesshomaru growled, "She is as manipulative and cunning as any trickster. Even now she is most certainly sizing up your usefulness to any number of her schemes. My mother is cold and calculating, she would have even me assassinated if it granted her some form of advancement."

Kagome bowed her head, "She sounds worse than you ever were."

Sesshomaru nodded, "She is, there are only two things I'm most assured of. That my mother wants to claim Inuyasha as her own son, and see Izayoi die a slow and agonizing death. My mother never regretted killing Izayoi; she merely regretted that her action cost my brother and my lives."

Kagome was silent as she stared at the picture of an apparently happy Inuyokai family, it made her remember the times her own family had photos taken.

An awkward silence soon permeated the room. Sesshomaru finally laid the reports aside not having the clear mind needed for the work. He looked up at the girl who was still focused on the picture, "You know the worst part of that?"

Kagome looked at him silently telling him to go on.

Taking a deep breath he looked toward the window, "I never cared that those casteless were killed. I sat on my bed listening as they fought loud enough for the whole palace to hear. I was sure mother would be punished with the maximum sentence for treason. I actually blamed those casteless as I thought father would kill her there and then."

Kagome looked sadly at the daiyokai sitting in front of her. While he looked like the Sesshomaru she knew in the future, he actually looked much younger than the one she'd shot a purifying arrow at to protect his brother. She placed the picture down, "You might have the Sesshomaru's memories from when I knew him, but you're not really him. You're just as much the young yokai who would have hated his little brother because you blamed him for your father's death."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I hide it well…it is strange, we're one in the same. Yet we are still two completely different people. For me his life is like a long dream I woke up from. My father never died, but I still get angry when I think of what could have happened. My brother was never at fault for that, I could have easily accompanied father. My other self was foolish and prideful, I learn from the mistakes he made."

Kagome smiled, "Just as long as you don't revert to mister stick up his butt you'll be fine."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm hoping to make a better first impression this time around…no unmothers impersonating Izayoi."

Kagome nodded, "That's a start, and also not threatening to melt me with your poison would be nice to."

Sesshomaru smirked, "As long as your future self doesn't try purifying me, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Kagome grinned as she turned to the door, "Don't try ripping his guts out and I won't have to purify you."

Sesshomaru watched her leave, "Inuyasha, one day you better thank your elder brother for all the trouble he's going through."

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho traded blows with Gen as they practiced. The two alphas had moved to a clearing a few miles from the village, mostly to avoid scaring the poor humans, also to keep property damage to a minimal.<p>

From the edge of the clearing Inuyasha watched closely as his father and Gen pummeled each other. Sho stood leaning against a tree several feet away, he kept his eyes on the surrounding area, but also was ready to intervene if the sparing match escalated into a full blown battle.

Inuyasha turned to Sho, "Why don't father and Gen use their swords?"

Sho chuckled, "Because that would be a very bad idea. Your papa's sword can do massive damage to the surrounding area, and my brother's sword would turn this clearing into a lava pit. It's best they keep this spar restricted to hand-to-hand combat."

Inuyasha turned back to the fight in time to see Inu no Taisho deliver a kick to Gen's side sending the warrior into the ground. A small crater spread out from the point of impact.

Sho growled, "See, they do enough damage without their weapons."

Inuyasha merely nodded as Gen rocketed out of the crater and appeared behind Inu no Taisho. He caught the other combatant by the arm and hurled him toward the edge of the clearing. Inu no Taisho tried to recover but a follow up spear kick sent him into the tree line felling a dozen trees before he came to a stop.

Inu no Taisho walked back into the clearing brushing foliage and dirt from his armor, "You see, this is why I like sparing with you, you're not afraid to kick my ass. Half the other commanders wouldn't dare make me look bad in front of my son."

Gen sneered, "I've never been one to pull punches. Besides your brat needs to know that you're not invincible. Otherwise he'll always come running to you; a man's got to stand on his own two feet."

Inu no Taisho nodded then turned to Inuyasha, "Just remember you're still just a pup so when in trouble come find me or Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha nodded.

Suddenly the three adult males tensed as they sensed an unfamiliar yoki approach. Sho being closest to Inuyasha moved to cover the pup while the others stood to face the approaching entity.

Running out of the woods a young boy crashed into Inu no Taisho. The boy panted looking scared at the way he'd just come from, "It's…it's after me."

Gen sniffed the air, "My Lord…that boy…he's…"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I know."

A burst of flame shot toward them, but was easily dispersed by Inu no Taisho.

A yokai emerged chuckling at the display, "Oh how entertaining, you can actually counter my attack. Those others I fought recently were so weak, at least I got these toys to play with now."

Gen snarled, "My Lord, that's Kujaku's Crimson Demon Fan."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Where is the true owner of that weapon?"

The yokai smirked, "Oh her? It was such a long time ago…oh that's right, I burned her and her comrade to ashes."

Gen drew his sword, "Allow me to deal with this bastard my lord."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Bath him in lava, and make him pay for our comrades."

Gen turned to his brother, "Get the brats to safety, it's about to become quite hot around here." He turned to the unidentified yokai, "Prepare yourself, I'll be sending you to hell this day."

The yokai drew the fan, "I truly doubt one such as you could defeat me. I am Kyora, member of the Phoenix Tribe and one of the Shitoshin."

Gen growled, "You claim to be a god? How pitiful. Since you revealed your name I will tell you mine. I am known as Gen, member of the Western Inuyokai Tribe and Commander of the First Phalanx. I may not be a self proclaimed god, but you will soon learn to fear me."

Kyora sneered, "I highly doubt that, those other Inuyokai I killed were pathetic."

Gen pointed his sword toward Kyora, "Here's your first lesson in fear. Inuyokai Commanders have one thing in common. Under order of the Inu no Taisho; our power is sealed within a sword. This prevents us from overwhelming the lesser Inuyokai. When I unleash my yoki with my sword drawn, that seal is released. My warriors have a nickname for me, I am known as the Hound of Hell, because my sword burns everything, even the earth I walk upon."

Kyora flinched as a wave of yoki shot out from his opponent. As he looked back he noticed the ground surrounding Gen began to melt and glow, the grass was already burning.

Gen sneered, "Do you understand now? The reason I chose to fight you, was because fire is my element."

Kyora readied his attack, "I'm not scared of you."

A second wave of yoki shot out from Gen and the wave of intense heat began spreading outward, "You should be."

Inu no Taisho watched the battle from a safe distance, Sho and the two children standing behind him. Sho shook his head, "Brother has to be careful, releasing too much and he can start a wild fire."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "True, but he's aware of the risks."

They turned back to the fight as Kyora charged at Gen. He swung the fan, but the blast of fire was redirected by a swing of Gen's sword. He moved in closer and slammed his sword against the fan. Kyora tried to push back, but soon realized contact with the burning sword was heating the fan's staff so it was nearly impossible to hold.

Kyora jumped back, trying to cover his retreat with fire, but soon found he was surrounded by intense heat. His vision blurred from the heat as the very air around him seemed to burn. He turned to Gen, "What the hell is this?"

Gen bowed his head, "My yoki is permeating this area, and the power of this sword alters the form of my yoki turning it into a source of fire. My very presence literally burns my enemy to ash. You will die now."

Kyora glared, "I won't surrender, even if I fall today, my comrades will avenge me."

Gen glared, "They are welcome to try. It's been far too long since I had a worthy challenge."

Kyora let out a horrible scream as his body began to burn; a sphere shot from his immolated body and vanished from sight. Gen ignored the sphere and returned the sword to his sheath and regained control of his yoki as he picked up the fan.

Inu no Taisho and the others approached as the fires were squelched and the lava at Gen's feet cooled. Sho spoke first, "Did he escape?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, that one was dead. That sphere was what gave him daiyokai level power, but he was truly not as powerful as those of us born with that strength." He then turned to the boy Kyora had been chasing, "You boy, why was he chasing you?"

The boy bowed his head, "My apologies…I was sent from Horaijima…the Priestess can't keep the barrier up much longer."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "What has happened, Horaijima is a peaceful place and protected by a strong barrier?"

The boy looked sadly at the Inuyokai standing over him, "When that cauldron's barrier weakened they attacked, the Priestess was at the village when the attack began and had everyone take shelter in the headman's manor. She then erected a barrier to protect us, but the Shitoshin didn't leave when the island's barrier returned. We've been sheltered since the last time by the Priestess's barrier, but she can't hold out much longer. If the Shitoshin aren't driven away before the barrier closes again they'll overpower her."

Inu no Taisho turned to Gen, "Looks like my vacation was shortened. I'll summon Sesshomaru and we'll go deal with these pretenders."

Gen nodded then turned to Sho, "Take Inuyasha back to the village."

Inuyasha spoke up, "Can't I go?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "No Inuyasha, this is too dangerous for you to come."

Sho nodded, "Best you come with me Inuyasha, besides the village is probably panicking since my brother started that fire."

Inuyasha pointed to the other boy, "What about him?"

Gen growled, "We'll need him to get to Horaijima, Kujaku and Saiten were never able to report its exact location."

Inu no Taisho knelt next to his son, "Mind your mother, Sesshomaru and I will return to the village once this is taken care of."

Inuyasha nodded then turned to leave with Sho.

Inu no Taisho stood and turned to Gen, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Western Palace…<p>

Sesshomaru walked into his mother's tea room where Kagome and Nemu were also sitting working on their project. He placed a scroll on the table, "It seems something has developed. The situation on Horaijima seems to have developed differently than my memories relate."

The Lady nodded, "While only you can alter your own fate, the fates of all those who live can also be changed. They may decide to do something different than you remember, or something you do affects their decision. Remember fate isn't written until it has happened. Horaijima is a place that even fate is clouded, as its protective barrier removes it from the normal flow of time."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "I must go assist my father in disposing of the Shitoshin, apparently the one I killed before has already been eliminated."

Kagome stood and grabbed her bow that was leaning against the wall, "I'm coming with you."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Kagome huffed, "You left before we finished them, did you know they can revive themselves as one yokai."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "That could be problematic."

Kagome nodded, "That's why I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Horaijima…<p>

Inu no Taisho and Gen stood in the air looking at the island. Below them they saw Gora looking up at them. The general turned to his subordinate, "Take the kid, I think I'll handle this one."

Gen nodded then moved close enough for the young hanyo to leap from Inu no Taisho's shoulder to his own. He then moved off to allow his master room to attack.

Inu no Taisho drew out So'unga, "I have no time for foolish turtles."

Unleashing the Dragon Twister on the hapless Shitoshin, they watched the strike obliterate the armor of the massive yokai, as his screams echoed up to them. As a sphere shot up from the fallen yokai but quickly arrow with a pink aura raced toward it shattering the sphere on contact.

Turning they found Sesshomaru standing nearby holding Kagome so she could fire the arrow.

Kagome sighed, "Good, wasn't sure I'd hit it."

Inu no Taisho waited for his son to approach then spoke, "You brought her?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "In my old lifetime we fought these enemies, but many years from now. It seems the situation on the island differs from what it did then."

Gen moved forward, "We shouldn't wait, there are still two more of these enemies, and we are running out of time."

Kagome looked at the child on Gen's shoulder, "You're Dai right?"

The boy looked confused, "How'd you know my name?"

Kagome smiled, "Long story, is everyone alright?"

Dai shook his head, "I don't know, my father sent me to find help."

Kagome looked confused, "You mean your parents are still alive?"

Dai nodded, "Yeah, everyone is hiding behind the Priestess's barrier."

Sesshomaru turned to his father, "We should land. Kagome destroyed that sphere, but the one from the Phoenix has no doubt gone to the other Shitoshin."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Horaijima Village…<p>

As soon as the Inuyokai arrived in the village Dai rushed toward the headman's house. He stopped at the edge of the barrier, "Hey! I'm back, I found help!"

The barrier dropped and the villagers came out. A large man looked at the boy, "Dai, are you alright?"

Dai nodded, "I'm fine dad, I found the Inu no Taisho, and he's come to destroy the Shitoshin. They already got two of them."

Priestess Kanade approached, "Well done Dai, your mother would be very proud of you." Dai looked down sadly as Kanade moved to address Inu no Taisho, "We thank you for coming, I wasn't sure how much longer we could last."

Inu no Taisho bowed his head, "I had heard there were problems here, but I never heard back from my subordinates who came to investigate. They were to protect this place, but I've recently learn they were both killed." He turned to Gen, "Start tracking the last two, we must go before the barrier is restored."

Kanade bowed her head, "That won't be a problem. Until I can return to the Cauldron of Resonance the barrier will remain down. I had just returned from restoring its power when we came under attack. Otherwise I would have tried to evacuate the island and draw the Shitoshin into the cauldron; its power would have purified them."

Inu no Taisho turned to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, you'll remain here and aid in protecting the villagers." He turned to those villagers gathering around, "If any of you are warriors, I need you to find what weapons you can and prepare to fight."

Gen stopped walking around the village, "My Lord, they're here."

Ryura and Jura stood glaring from the village gate. Inu no Taisho turned to Gen, "Commander, protect the villagers."

Gen leapt back and placing his palm on the ground erected a yokai barrier. As the barrier went up the villagers vanished from sight.

Kagome turned to the warrior, "What did you do?"

Gen growled, "My barrier, I extended it over this whole area. Their attacks will just bounce off, it also conceals those within. That way the enemy can't aim at any individual."

Kagome looked at her bow, "Can my arrows pass through?"

Gen frowned, "Attacks from this side going out aren't affected, just those trying to get in."

Kagome nodded, "Good to know." She notched an arrow ready to destroy any sphere that was visible.

Ryura held Kyora's sphere, "You murdered my comrades…I'll make you pay for this."

Inu no Taisho sniffed the air then turned to Sesshomaru, "Take the tiger, I'll handle the dragon."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes father."

Ryura looked down at the sphere in his hand, "I will avenge you Kyora." He then consumed the sphere, absorbing its power into himself.

As Ryura absorbed the power of the sphere Jura sized up Sesshomaru, "He sends a runt to fight me?"

Sesshomaru glared, "Do not let my height fool you; I am strong enough to handle you easily."

Jura aimed the Thunder Canon at him, "Yeah, doubt you're any stronger than the guy Kyora took this from."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Your friend paid for their deaths, now I will reclaim what was stolen. Your blood, will sooth the souls of my fallen kin."

Jura aimed the cannon at Sesshomaru and prepared to fire. As the blast impacted the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing a moment earlier he turned to find the young daiyokai standing behind him.

Before Jura could react Sesshomaru plugged poison laced claws into the tiger's gut. Retracting his strike he used a sweeping kick to knock Jura to the ground, then a scissor kick to the face crushing the skull.

Sesshomaru pulled the cannon from the lifeless grip of Jura, "You were destined to lose when our paths crossed. The Thunder Cannon is once more in the hands of the Inuyokai."

Jura's sphere shot out of his body and headed for Ryura.

Within the barrier…

Gen growled, "The sphere."

Kagome nodded, "I'm on it." She fired her arrow.

Outside the barrier…

Ryura glared as he watched Sesshomaru decimate his comrade. Seeing Jura's sphere head toward him he held out his hand ready to join it with his own. It was only a foot away when a sacred arrow shattered it.

Ryura turned his glare at where he knew the arrow came from, "How dare you? I'll slaughter all of you for this."

Inu no Taisho raised the So'unga, "No you won't." The Dragon Twister hit Ryura directly and the dragon screamed as his body was rent apart.

Gen's barrier dropped as the two remaining spheres began to circle each other in the air.

Kagome turned to Kanade, "You have a bow right?"

A yokai handed Kanade her bow and arrows. She turned to Kagome, "Of course."

Both drawing their arrows back aimed at the two spheres and let loose. A high pitched scream echoed across the island as the arrows made contact with the spheres and they shattered into nothingness.

Kagome sighed as she lowered her bow, "We did it."

Kanade smiled, "We did, I am surprised a priestess is at the command of the Inu no Taisho."

Kagome returned the smile, "I'm not really at his command…I'm just a long term guest."

Inu no Taisho approached, "It seems the danger has past."

Kanade bowed to the Inuyokai, "We thank you for all you've done. You have freed us from this threat, and allowed us to continue living our way of life."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "It is my fervent desire to see our races living side by side. I know not if that will ever truly happen, but the continued existence of this place gives me hope."

Kanade looked to where the Cauldron sat at the highest point of the island, "May the day come when we can rejoin the rest of the world and be accepted for our way of life. Until that day comes, we will continue to pass the ages here."

Inu no Taisho took the Thunder Cannon from Sesshomaru and the Crimson Demon Fan from Gen, "Take these, and use them to protect yourselves. If able I will send warriors to protect the island whenever the barrier weakens, now that I know its location, I can send a more powerful force to defend it."

Kanade smiled as the weapons were placed on the ground before her, "We will always be in your debt Inu no Taisho."

The general nodded then turned away, "We will move to the perimeter of the barrier and wait for it to activate. You should be safe then."

Kanade bowed then moved toward the path that led to the cauldron."

* * *

><p>1 hour later…<p>

Sesshomaru and Kagome were following his father back toward the village where Inuyasha was waiting. Sesshomaru noticed the miko smiling, "Why are you so happy miko?"

Kagome looked at the daiyokai, "We just saved that entire village. Don't you remember Sesshomaru; there was only a handful of those hanyo left when the island was destroyed."

Sesshomaru turned to watch the path ahead of them, "It is pleasant to think about. Watching father annihilate those enemies with such ease…Naraku won't stand a chance."

Kagome nodded, "Nice having So'unga on our side too."

Sesshomaru nodded, "We will still have a difficult time of it. I've talked it over with father, since that will still be the time that both Inuyasha and I will reach a stage in our lives where we'll need to surpass him. Father will only interfere when absolutely necessary. Such as when the Tessaiga was broken and such times when Inuyasha or one of his companions lives are in grave danger."

Kagome bowed her head, "Have you thought about Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru looked to the sky, "The dead miko…I'm unsure. There's a part of me that wants to go and destroy the witch who created her this instant, but there's another part that knows her presence is a necessary evil. My protective instincts don't want to allow her return to hurt my brother the way it will, but there's even more to it."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Inuyasha will probably be mad that you knew what was going to happen and didn't prevent it in the first place."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, the Panther Yokai Tribe began attacking around that same time. I learned of Inuyasha's sealing on the morning of that battle. Father's agreed to assigning me to deal with that battle. In a sense I have a readymade excuse for not interfering in that fateful deception."

Kagome saw Gen glaring over his shoulder at them, "Um Sesshomaru? Who's that?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "That's right; you've never met the ones guarding Inuyasha. That is Gen, he's one of my father's top subordinates…in human terms if my father is the Lord, then Gen is one of his samurai."

Kagome nodded, "He doesn't seem to like me."

Sesshomaru snickered, "Gen doesn't like any priests of any religious sect. He's fought enough wars and been attacked by them enough times. He'll put up with them to be diplomatic, but otherwise he doesn't want anything to do with them."

Kagome looked back at the warrior who'd turned to speak with Inu no Taisho, "Where was he in our timeline?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Dead." He noticed Kagome's surprised look, "He was killed during the time I was reclaiming my title. He took command of a large portion of the coastal region. He declared himself a loyalist of mine…before I could arrive to reinforce him with my army…he was assassinated along with his mate and brothers. His sons still served me long after you left; his daughter took over caring for my son after Rin died."

Kagome looked surprised, "But…you said he was one of your father's top warriors right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "But he's not invincible. A blade through the heart will kill anything."

Kagome looked down, "I guess you had a hard time after Inu no Taisho died."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Many of my father's strongest warriors met their ends at the hands of assassins. The Regent had no warriors strong enough to face them in battle; those that sided with him faced death at my hand."

As the sun was getting low Inu no Taisho pointed to a clearing, "We'll rest here for the night."

Sesshomaru nodded, "We should summon a warrior to escort Kagome back to the palace at first light."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No need Sesshomaru, we'll be passing an old friend of mines place tomorrow. He is a master of crafting objects that can disguise a person's true appearance or even their true nature. He crafted the amulet I wore when I first appeared to Izayoi in human guise."

Sesshomaru glared, "I truly don't need to hear how my brother was conceived."

Inu no Taisho smirked, "Actually he wasn't conceived that time, it was a few months later. She was in the gardens of her uncle's castle; it was a moonless night, very good for sneaking around unseen by weak human eyes."

Sesshomaru blinked, "Enough, father."

Gen nodded, "I'm with Lord Sesshomaru on this one."

Inu no Taisho turned to Kagome, "I'm sure the miko is interested to hear the tale."

Kagome blushed, "Actually Lord, I'm with them on this."

Inu no Taisho snickered at them; "You're missing out on a very good story."

Gen snarled, "I'm going to sleep." He moved away then transformed into his true form.

Kagome looked surprised at the Inu, "Sesshomaru…he's taller than you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "It's a given, he's an adult, I'm barely out of my adolescent stage the first time you saw me transform. Also my mother's Eastern Inuyokai heritage reduced my overall size. I'll probably never get as tall as my father, but I should rival Gen when I'm an adult."

Inu no Taisho looked to where Gen had lain down, "Hmm…actually you'll be about the same height. Gen has some Northern Tribe in his heritage, which makes him shorter than the average Alpha Western Inuyokai, but taller than an eastern."

Kagome turned to Inu no Taisho, "You mean each of the tribes has a different appearance?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Slight variants, but there's a lot of crossing between tribes, and then you have to take into account whether the individual is an Alpha or not and what caste they are. Western Inuyokai is normally the tallest and most muscular. Eastern are the next tallest but are not as muscular, their frame is more agile and speed than brute force. Northern Tribe is a little shorter than Eastern, but is all muscle, stopping one of them at full speed is nearly impossible. Southern Tribe is the smallest in height, and they're like the Eastern in being built for agility and speed."

Kagome looked surprised, "I haven't seen a lot of Inuyokai in their true forms, besides staring Sesshomaru in the face that one time, and the elders at the palace."

Sesshomaru nodded, "It's normally a good thing not to see us in that form, we're not exactly social with other beings besides our own kind when like that."

Inu no Taisho pointed over his shoulder at Gen, "He's one of the few exceptions, his pack might be from the palace, but they spend a lot of time away. Before the wars his eldest son would go play with the human children in the nearby village. Tenten, his son's mate, also did so, but in her humanoid form. She told me she was amaze at his control, I already knew Gen had surprising control, but it seems to be a pack trait."

Kagome looked over at the sleeping Inu, "Why'd he transform anyway, I only saw Sesshomaru transform when he was going to attack Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru frowned, "That's a good question."

Inu no Taisho waved it off, "His mating mark has be agitating him. Apparently something is agitating his mate, and that's passing through their link."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "So mating marks allow both to feel the other."

Sesshomaru nodded, "It's not a mental link that they can communicate through just base feelings are transferred to either partner. The mark would also burn if the other partner was in physical pain, or become ice cold and slowly fade if the partner died."

Kagome looked at the small fire they'd build, "So his mate is agitated but not in pain?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "He wanted to head back on his own, but I told him to wait for the rest of us. It wouldn't do Izayoi and Inuyasha any favors for him to show up without Sesshomaru and me. Izayoi's condition is delicate; I don't want to stress her anymore than necessary."

Sesshomaru and Kagome both nodded in understanding, but both wondered the same thing, what was agitating Gen's mate.

* * *

><p>The Village…Following the Battle with Kyora…<p>

Sho landed in the village square with Inuyasha clinging to his back, "Alright runt we're back."

Inuyasha released his hold on the Hunter's back and dropped to his feet, "Why'd we land here and not right at home?"

Sho pointed to the market stalls where Inuyasha's mother was perusing the wares while the other Inuyokai wandered the square, unobtrusively keeping the peace.

Inuyasha ran to his mother, "Mama."

Izayoi turned at the sound of his voice, "Inuyasha? Where's your father?"

Inuyasha quickly told about the fight between Gen and the strange yokai, then about his father and Gen going off to this Horaijima place to fight other bad yokai.

Izayoi looked up at Sho, "Are they in danger?"

Sho smiled, "They'll be fine. If my brother's fight with that Kyora is anything to go by, they won't even break a sweat."

Izayoi nodded, "We should return home. I've got what I came for anyway."

Sho nodded then looked over his shoulder as a large caravan of people entered the village gate. He glared at the samurai and soldiers, "Hmm…it's probably a good idea. I don't want to cause bloodshed when brother's not here to calm these people down."

Izayoi followed his line of sight. She thought the man in the lead looked familiar, but it wasn't until she saw their standard that she understood why, "What are they doing here?"

Rain who'd come to hear why Sho had returned with Inuyasha alone looked at the human, "What wrong my lady?"

Izayoi clutched Inuyasha's shoulders, "Those men are from my uncle's army."

Rain turned to Shin who was nearby, "To the manor now. Get the others."

In seconds they had all vanished along with Izayoi and Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>The samurai had failed to see the slight commotion their arrival had caused. He dismounted followed by his cousin and brother-in-law.<p>

The Headman walked up to them and bowed, "My apologies, we don't normally get men from the castle this way."

The Samurai nodded, "We don't normally have cause to…maybe that's why he hid her here. I come seeking my sister; she may have arrived here a little over six years ago."

The Headman looked surprised, "You're…you're related to her?"

The Samurai smiled, "So she is here. Where can I find her?"

The Headman shook his head, "If you mean her harm you might as well kill me now, I would rather die than bring the wrath of _them_ upon my people."

The Samurai narrowed his gaze, "Who are they?"

The Headman sighed, "Her protectors, they serve a terrifying master who would not hesitate to slaughter us all."

The Samurai chuckled, "It's nice to hear she's been well cared for, but I must insist. I must know where my sister is, I truly mean her no harm."

One of the monks from the village temple was nearby, "Fear not, I sense no malice from these young men. Besides, her protectors would slaughter them easily if they mean ill."

The Samurai turned to the monk, "Well met, perhaps you have enough backbone to show me where she lives. Though this villager won't be any safer if I find she's been forced to live in a decrepit shack on the edge of the village."

The monk chuckled, "While I admit she lives on the edge of the village her residence is by far not a decrepit shack."

The monk led the samurai, his companions, and a young woman who exited a carriage toward the manor. He'd advised the samurai to have their horses stabled near the gate as the yoki that surrounded the manor would disturb the animals.

As they came down the road to the manor the monk indicated the temple, "Your sister meets with the master of my temple regularly. Though, I've never been privy to their conversations."

The Samurai looked surprised, "They settled next to the temple?"

The Monk shook his head, "No, the temple is a much more resent addition to the village. My master came to this village with his first pupil and they were guests of your sister for several days. There was an incident involving one of her protectors and several men from the village. Following that he settled here and turned this building into the temple you see. The temple has been here for less than a year, in fact I only moved to this temple last month."

The Woman glanced at two figures standing at the gate of the manor, "It seems we're expected."

The Monk stopped at the gate to the temple, "I mustn't approach any closer than this. I hope your reunion is favorable."

The group bowed to the monk then moved on toward the manor.

Shin stepped forward as they approached, "State you business here human."

The Samurai stepped forward, "My name is Inari; I am accompanied by my sister Chiyo, her husband Hibachi, and my cousin Koji..."

Shin interrupted with a snarl, "I don't care what your names are I asked what your business is here."

Inari was taken aback by the hostility of what he could obviously tell was a yokai, "I apologize, I mean no offense. We are here to see my sister, she is Izayoi. If you tell her we're here, no doubt she'll be happy to see us."

Shin turned to the smaller figure standing next to the gate, "Brother, go tell Lady Izayoi of her visitors."

Ton nodded then leapt over the gate and ran up the path to the door.

Shin turned back to the humans, "I will let you enter the yard, but first you must surrender your weapons."

Hibachi was the first to unfasten his sword and hand it to the yokai, "If it's an act of trust you need, here's my sword."

Following his lead Koji took his bow from his back and relinquished them to the yokai, "Here's mine, and be careful that's my grandfather's bow."

Shin looked closely at the bow, "It will be returned to you in the condition I received it in."

Inari huffed as he handed his sword, "Go ahead and break that sword if you want to, it was my father's."

Shin was confused by the comment, "It will be returned to you in the condition I received it in." After attaching the swords to his own belt and shouldering the bow he turned to Chiyo, "What of you?"

Chiyo looked confused, "I have no weapons."

Shin blinked, "You are not armed, why not?"

Inari looked at the yokai like he had a second head, "Women don't need a weapon, that's why we have them."

Shin shook his head, "Even the lowest females of the Inuyokai carry a weapon, even if it's only a knife."

Koji laughed, "You mean you let your women have weapons?"

Shin nodded, "How else is a mother supposed to teach her pups to fight?"

Hibachi rubbed his chin, "That's a good argument I guess, I mean yokai father's probably don't stick around after fathering their kids."

Shin grinned evilly, "My father may disagree with you when he returns from his current battle."

Inari shook his head, "We've relinquished our weapons may we enter the yard now?"

Shin nodded, "Do not approach the house without approval."

As Shin pushed the gate open they filed into the yard. They heard the gate close and Shin brush past them as he entered the house.

* * *

><p>They waited for half an hour before Koji turned to his cousin, "It can't take them this long to ask her about us. I mean she'd know who we are right?"<p>

Hibachi shook his head, "She knew me by my disguise name while I was pretending to be a commoner. She was sent off to Takemaru before I started courting your cousin."

Inari sighed, "Something's keeping them, but I don't think they'd purposefully keep us waiting like this."

Chiyo looked at her brother, "Why not? They're yokai; they're probably sitting there laughing at us standing around like idiots."

Inari sighed, "Doubtful, the way those two acted at the gate. If I didn't know better I'd thought I was talking to a couple of my own men. They're soldiers, of that I'm sure."

Koji was staring at the large building when he thought he saw movement in one of the windows, "Hey, I thought I just saw something."

Hibachi stood next to him, "What?"

Koji shook his head, "Not sure, looked like a kid. He was staring at me from that window there. Then he was just gone."

Inari frowned, "This building is crawling with yokai, probably just some spirit playing tricks."

Koji shook his head, "It wasn't a ghost it was a kid I swear."

Hibachi was about to respond when the front doors suddenly began opening. Slowly it opened to reveal a darkened entry, quickly several figures emerged and began filing out into the yard.

Inari sighed, "Finally we're getting somewhere. Looks like a guard procession."

Chiyo watched the four male yokai line up on either side of the entrance. Then two women, one with a child at her hip flanked the door. A third woman exited the house and seemed to float onto the roof.

After the yokai had taken positions two more figures exited the house. Inari nearly forgot the command from the yokai about not approaching unless permitted. His sister stood in the doorway with a child clutching her kimono.

Izayoi glared at the four people from her nearly forgotten past. Her brother stood imperiously before her flanked by her cousin and some warrior she barely recognized. Standing behind their brother was her younger sister; Chiyo seemed just a conceited as she remembered.

Deciding to find out why they were here she turned to Shin, "Shin you may allow my brother to approach."

Shin pointed at Inari, "You may approach, obey all commands given, and watch your tone in my lady's presence."

Inari nodded then slowly walked up to his sister. He glanced at the child clinging to her and quickly noted the ears before turning back to his sister. Coming to a stop when the female standing on his sister's right held up her clawed hand, he spoke evenly, "It has been awhile Izayoi."

Izayoi glared at him, "Since father sold me to the highest bidder."

Inari internally cringed at the venom in his sister's voice. He bowed his head, "I didn't know…I was away, if I was home I would have stopped them."

Izayoi scoffed, "If you were there you would have done nothing."

Inari wanted to reach out to her; he wanted to hug her like they had as children and tell her everything would be alright. He sighed, "You are my sister Izayoi, and I would have done everything in my power to protect you."

Izayoi turned to Shin again, "Allow Chiyo to come forward."

Shin repeated his actions and said the same command as before.

Chiyo had walked a little faster as she approached her sister. She bowed to her sister, "Izayoi, it's so good to see you. When we heard you were still alive…"

Izayoi held up her hand to halt the speech, "Chiyo, you know just as well as Inari what happened to me. Where were you when I needed you?"

Chiyo bowed her head, "I'm sorry Izayoi…I…I heard what mother and father were saying. They said what you did would shame us all, and that only marrying you off to the first willing suitor would save our family."

Izayoi narrowed her gaze at her sister, "You were gloating over the fact I was being forced to marry Takemaru. No doubt you got to marry the man you chose."

Chiyo blushed then quickly spoke, "Only because we live with Uncle now. He's so happy to hear you're alright."

Izayoi seemed grow as her ire rose, "So happy he couldn't even come see me?"

Chiyo seemed to shrink back, "He wanted to come, but mother and father…they're living there now as well. If he left father would probably do something stupid, like send soldiers to attack here."

That caused the Inuyokai to begin growling.

Inari glared at his youngest sister then spoke, "Of course they wouldn't listen, there's no reason to attack here. Chiyo was just trying to explain Uncle's reasoning."

Izayoi sighed, "I'm tired…" She turned to the woman with the yokai child, "…Korra, take them to a sitting room, they can wait there for the meal."

Korra bowed then reached her hand out for Inuyasha, "Come young master."

Inuyasha gave a final glance at the two humans then released his mother and clutched Korra's free hand. Izayoi retreated into the entryway and was quickly followed by the other woman. The woman on the roof then came down and entered, followed by the males.

Shin paused as he past Inari, "Your weapons have been placed in your rooms. Follow my sister and do not wander, you are being watched at all times."

He then entered the doorway and vanished around the corner. It was then that Inari realized the darkness in the corridor had vanished and now it looked like a normal entryway.

Korra glared at the humans as the remaining two joined up, "You made Lady Izayoi angry, I don't like seeing her angry. Neither does the young master. Follow me."

As they followed the female yokai into the manor, Koji summed up the encounter, "Well, could've been worse. She could have had them kill us outright."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Seven<p>

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, the part with Horaijima Island is from the fourth movie. I was getting a little tired of straight dialogue and no action, so gave you a little action using a basically non-canon event. Something I probably should have mentioned earlier, I try to avoid using non-canon material. Of course whenever using anything with Inu no Taisho most material about him is non-cannon. In the actual magna he is mentioned a few times, but he's only ever seen as a pile of bones except for one time when Kaede is talking about him and there's a pretty basic image of a giant dog carrying an ox while seemingly flying.

About Gen's sword, if you haven't figured it out I borrowed his name from one of the main antagonists from one of my other favorite manga/anime series Bleach, but no I'm not giving them zanpakuto. This Gen's sword was forged by Totosai, just like Tessaiga and Tenseiga, but it works differently. Basically it absorbs his yoki and focuses it into an attack, Totosai imbued this sword with fire, and thus it manipulates Gen's yoki into fire based attacks. Other Alpha Inuyokai may or may not show their powers, but probably not as it's not a central point of the story.


	8. A Painful Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Inu no Taisho awakens to his first day of his self imposed vacation while Sesshomaru settles into his place as the regent lord.

Kagome visiting Sesshomaru in Inu no Taisho's office learns of the source of animosity between his parents. She soon realizes that the Sesshomaru she is talking to is not the same as the one she knew. His is the younger Sesshomaru from that era with the added experience of the Inuyokai she had known. This realization brings them to an uneasy truce.

Meanwhile Inu no Taisho spars with Gen while Inuyasha watches on. During a pause in the match those present detect a powerful unknown yokai approaching. Preparing for a possible fight they are surprised when a young hanyo runs into the clearing, colliding with Inu no Taisho.

The boy is fleeing from Kyora a member of the Shitoshin who are attacking his home island of Horaijima. Gen easily defeats the self proclaimed god, who was responsible for the deaths of two Inuyokai some years earlier. After Kyora's defeat Inu no Taisho and Gen head to Horaijima to return the boy to his home, and finish off the Shitoshin.

Sesshomaru soon receives a summons from his father to join the battle. Remembering this from the old timeline he goes to Kagome, she decides to accompany Sesshomaru as well. They arrive as Inu no Taisho deals with the second Shitoshin a massive turtle yokai called Gora. Kagome destroys the sphere of power that leaves Gora in a bid to prevent the revival of the Shitoshin in their united form.

Arriving at the village Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru handle the remaining members of the Shitoshin as Gen protects the villagers with his own barrier. After Jura is defeated by Sesshomaru his sphere of power is destroyed by one of Kagome's sacred arrows. In a rage Ryura prepares to attack, but soon learns what real power is when he is swiftly destroyed by Inu no Taisho. With the assistance of Horaijima's priestess Kagome destroys Ryura's sphere and Kyora's sphere which had been absorbed by Ryura.

As that battle was happening Izayoi's relatives arrive in the village seeking her. She spots them at the gate, but quickly retreats to her home. As the four relatives approach the manor they are confronted by a less than pleasant Shin, who after disarming them allows them to enter the property.

After a time Izayoi meets with them, at which time she harshly rebukes her elder brother and younger sister for her treatment six years earlier. Becoming tired due to a combination of her anger and illness she retreats to within the manor after giving permission for them to stay.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: A Painful Reunion<p>

* * *

><p>Koji followed at the back of their little group as they were led through the manor. The female yokai who had a child clutching each hand stopped in front of an open door, "You will wait here until summoned for the meal."<p>

Inari glanced down at the two children, "I assume the one you called young master is my nephew."

Korra glared at the human, "I don't see where you have a right to call him such." They noted the subtle change in her facial features including her eyes starting to turn red, "Your kind has never cared for him. You aren't the one who watched over him, made sure he was safe, bandaged his wounds. My pack has served those purposes since the day of his birth."

Chiyo noticed the two children make soothing sounds which seemed to calm the female.

Korra relaxed, "You will wait here."

She turned to leave but Chiyo spoke first, "May our nephew remain to keep us company?"

Korra tensed, "Wait here…I will inquire. If it's permitted he will be brought back, if not you may see him at meal time." She swiftly departed with the two children nearly jogging to keep up.

Hibachi watched them depart, "She's quite protective."

Koji nodded, "Father said Inuyokai are that way, but even he'll be surprised by this. I figured we'd find her living alone in some rundown shack, not in a place like this with yokai bodyguards."

Inari led his siblings into the room, the door closing on its own after they'd all entered. He turned to the others as they stared at the now closed door, "I get the feeling this manor is even against our presence here."

"That isn't far from the truth."

They all turned to find the other female that was flanking Izayoi sitting near the outer door. They hadn't noticed her when they entered. Chiyo spoke, "Who are you?"

Rain bowed her head, "I am called Rain, I am the mother of the two warriors you met at the gate, and the one who led you to this room. My duties here include caring for Lady Izayoi; her health is my primary concern."

Inari glared, "From what we heard you're not doing a very good job."

Rain narrowed her gaze on the human, "I am doing my duty as adequately as possible. Lady Izayoi's health is failing due to a disease which even my skills cannot defeat. Human medicine is far behind that of yokai medicine, or have you learned to reattach severed limbs and repair internal organs which have been crushed."

Hibachi shook his head, "Not quite, with those kinds of injuries it's best to start praying."

Rain nodded her head, "Prayer doesn't always work, but sometimes that is all one can do."

Chiyo frowned, "Why are you here?"

Rain sneered, "That would be my question to you, but seeing you asked first. I am here to ascertain your reason for this announced visit."

Inari spoke, "We only recently learned my sister was still alive. We had been told she was killed by Takemaru when he staged his revolt."

Rain tilted her head, "I know of no such person. How did you learn of this place?"

Koji pointed at her, "It was your kind that came to us, and they told us about Izayoi's condition. Actually, they seemed to know a lot more than you do."

Rain glared at the young human, "Messengers are unique servants…only the highest alphas are allowed to utilize their powers." Rain stood, "I will relay this information when my lord returns he will be most interested in this turn of events. I will leave you now to rest; no doubt your journey was long and arduous."

They waited for the female to leave before sitting. Chiyo turned to her brother, "They seem to be concerned for Izayoi's well being."

Inari nodded, "Perhaps we rushed this visit we should have sent a return message instead. Agreed on a time for our visit, given Izayoi a better opportunity to prepare for our arrival."

Hibachi nodded, "She never did like surprises. I remember one time she came into the stables to see the horses. I was taking a nap in the straw pile, when I woke up and climbed out, I nearly got a shovel to the face."

Chiyo smiled, "She thought you were a bandit hiding out in our stables."

Koji chuckled, "I can't imagine her wielding a shovel."

Inari looked superiorly at his younger cousin, "You should have seen her with a katana. When she was little I let her have my first practice one. I got a serious surprise when I came home to find her practicing with one of her suitors."

Chiyo giggled, "You didn't know?"

Inari looked confused, "Know what?"

Chiyo shook her head, "That suitor was the yokai in disguise. He'd been there for a month competing with Takemaru for Izayoi's hand. They'd vanish for hours, one day I followed them into the woods. I overheard them talking and she asked him to remove some charm, when I looked through the bushes I saw him remove an amulet I never saw him without. He transformed into the yokai right before my eyes."

Inari looked aghast, "You never told anyone this?"

Chiyo nodded, "I fled and told mother immediately. It was why Izayoi was sent to uncle's castle, they thought the yokai would leave and Izayoi would settle down and have a proper union with Takemaru."

Hibachi shook his head, "That was foolish indeed, the yokai had no problem following her to your uncle's castle. I remember the night they were caught in the garden. I heard the commotion and grabbed my blade. I saw the great dog fly over the wall, the next morning your uncle actually ordered me to ready a carriage for Izayoi's return to your home."

Koji looked surprised, "He never ordered you around like a servant before he usually sent the real stable hands to do that work."

Hibachi smirked, "Good thing I always paid attention to what the others did."

* * *

><p>Izayoi's Quarters…<p>

Sitting up in her bed she accepted the medicine from Tenten, "Thank you, is this one of your Rain's concoctions or one from the monks."

Tenten smiled, "One from the temple, Rain believes this will strengthen you till she can brew something more potent."

Izayoi grimaced at the taste, "It taste horrid, worse than what my parents fed me when they learned of Inuyasha."

Tenten glared, "Do you want me to hunt them?"

Izayoi looked surprised at the offer, "No! I don't wish them harm…leave them be."

Tenten bowed her head, "Yes my lady."

Izayoi sighed as she reminded herself she had to watch what she said around the younger Inuyokai. They were much quicker to take offence, and more likely to strike out at perceived aggressors.

The door to the room opened admitting Korra and her two charges. Turk moved to sit next to the door, his nose wrinkling at the medicinal smells in the room. Inuyasha had the same expression for a second, but ignored the smells as he moved to sit next to his mother.

Inuyasha hugged his mother, "Did those people hurt you mama?"

Izayoi returned the hug and kissed the boy's forehead, "No my little Inuyasha, their sudden arrival dredged up some painful memories. That is all."

Inuyasha released his mother, "The woman asked Korra if I could keep them company…she and one of the men called me their nephew. What's a nephew?"

Izayoi smiled, "That means you are a male child of their sibling. The woman's name is Chiyo, she is my younger sister which means she's your aunt. The man's name is Inari; he's my older brother and your uncle."

Inuyasha blinked then looked thoughtful, "So…Turk is Shin and Ton's nephew?"

Izayoi nodded, "Yes, but Inuyokai don't use that term."

Tenten drew Inuyasha's attention then spoke, "Turk is a child of our pack we don't place restrictive connotations of how we are related. Korra is Turk's mother; Gen and Rain are his grandparents, but the rest of us are his pack. We love and protect him as we do each other, just as your father and brother love and protect you."

Inuyasha nodded.

Turk sitting next the door growled lightly, "I'm in the room; you're talking like I'm not even here."

Inuyasha turned back to his mother as Korra caught Turk's hand and guided him out of the room, "Can I go talk to them?"

Izayoi looked to Tenten who was staring at Inuyasha curiously. Seeing Tenten was also unsure she answered, "As long as Ton is present."

The indicated Inuyokai appeared at the door.

Izayoi turned to the warrior, "Remain silent, but if you sense any hostility physical or vocal, return my son to me."

Ton nodded then waited for Inuyasha to move to the door before leading him down the hall.

* * *

><p>The Sitting Room…<p>

Hibachi was reading a scroll he found on one of the shelves while Chiyo relaxed on some of the cushions. Inari and Koji were working at removing their armor, something Hibachi had done immediately after Rain's exit.

Just as Inari lay his chest plate against the wall the door opened and one of the Inuyokai from the gate entered. He stepped to the corner of the room allowing the smaller figure behind him to enter.

Inuyasha waited for the door to close before taking the closest cushion. He frowned at the two warriors taking off their armor, "Are you preparing to sleep?"

Inari chuckled at the question, "No, we were just trying to get a little bit more comfortable."

Inuyasha looked confused, "I've never seen anyone take their armor off unless they were going to sleep. Even I don't take off my armor unless it's bed time."

Koji blinked, "You're not wearing armor now."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes I am." He pulled at his sleeve, "My Robe of the Fire Rat, it's as strong as any armor. Father gave it to me when I was really little. It grows with me."

Koji looked confused, "You mean you wear that every day?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Just the outer robe, the under clothes are changed daily or more if I get dirty."

Hibachi set the scroll down, "So what's your name?"

Inuyasha turned to him, "I don't know yours, but mine is Inuyasha."

Hibachi nodded, "Forgot my manners, I asked yours without giving mine. I am Hibachi; I am married to your aunt."

Inuyasha looked confused and turned to Ton, "What does that make him?"

Ton grinned, "I believe humans would call him an uncle as well."

Inuyasha nodded, "So you joined my mother's pack? What happened to yours?"

Hibachi frowned, "Pack?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful then pointed to Inari and Chiyo, "They are brother and sister, and they are siblings of my mother so they all belong to the same pack."

Koji realized, "He means family Hibachi."

Hibachi nodded, "I get it now. Well actually my family…or pack as you call it…is far away. My father sent me to live with Chiyo's uncle for protection as I'm his youngest son; I was hidden in case something happened to my elder brothers."

Inuyasha smiled, "I'm protected by Gen's pack…" He glanced at Ton, "…but I'm not hidden. Mama can't go to were father lives, because she'd get sick from all the yoki so I stay here and keep Mama company."

Inari nodded, "Well, aren't you a good son." He noticed the warrior in the corner shift slightly, "You must do a good job for your father to trust you with such an important task."

Inuyasha smiled brightly under the praise.

Chiyo smiled at Inuyasha, "So what do you do around here?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I play with Turk, go to school, and watch the others spar."

Inari frowned, "Spar?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I have to watch and learn. That way I will know what to do when I get to train."

Koji looked surprised, "You're only six you should be more concerned with playing?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, only play with Turk and the kids at school during allowed time. I have to get stronger so I can help father and brother."

The humans were surprised by this. Inari and Hibachi hadn't started training until they were around eight, and Koji had only started training a couple years earlier.

Deciding they were not a threat Inuyasha curiously moved over to examine their armor which was piled along one wall. Lowering their voices they began speaking about what they've seen and learned so far.

* * *

><p>Izayoi's Quarters…<p>

Izayoi's rest was interrupted as her door slid open and Shin walked in. The young Inuyokai sat next to her futon with his back to her, "Why'd you let them stay?"

Izayoi blinked, "What do you mean?"

Shin's head dipped, "Your scent changed…first at the market, you were scared when you saw them. Now your emotions are all mixed up…it's confusing to us. Why didn't you just send them away?"

Izayoi sat up, "I'm not sure. If you ever were angry with Ton and Korra, and you hadn't seen them for a long time, could you just turn them away?"

Shin shook his head, "I would never let a long time pass. I'm the eldest, I have to protect them."

Izayoi smiled, "I think Inari feels the same way. He wasn't there when I was sent to Takemaru…do you know who that is?"

Shin nodded, "The human Lord Sesshomaru killed for insulting Lord Inuyasha. Ton told me about him…that he tried to kill you."

Izayoi sighed, "He was going to kill Inuyasha after the birth, but when Inu no Taisho's mate arrived with Ton, he realized he stood no chance against the yokai. He came to kill us both, and then planned to kill himself. He was going to strike Inuyasha first, but I shielded him with my body."

Shin nodded, "The sign of a good mother."

Izayoi bowed her head, "I guess the Lady arrived immediately after and Inu no Taisho arrived soon after her."

Shin frowned as he turned to her, "Why were you there in the first place?"

Izayoi looked at her hands in her lap, "My father and mother learned of my relationship with Inu no Taisho. I'm not positive, but I believe someone saw us in the woods the night Inu no Taisho showed me his true form. I'd already known he was a yokai for some time before that. I was sent to my uncle's castle in hopes the yokai would abandon me. Inu no Taisho came to me one night while walking in the garden. We were discovered by the guards and he had to flee, I was sent back to my parents immediately. When I arrived home my father locked me in a cell in the basement, I was fed scraps for weeks. They were hoping I would miscarry…"

Shin shook his head, "That's not possible; a yokai pregnancy always comes to term."

Izayoi nodded, "Your mother told me that when we first came here, but my parents didn't know. I was left down there for two months, alone and seemingly forgotten. After that my father came and told me that Takemaru would accept a marriage proposal, as long as the child I carried would be put to death at the earliest possibility. Takemaru wanted them to purge the child on multiple occasions, unbeknownst to him my mother tried it once. I was moved from my cell to a proper room a week before Takemaru was to come for me. My mother forced me to drink tea with the purging agent mixed in."

Shin growled dangerously, "That could have killed you."

Izayoi nodded, "It nearly did. After two days of cramps and bleeding there was no sign the child was aborted. A healer was called and a medicine was brewed to counter the effects. Takemaru was never aware of that, and even to this day I've never told Inu no Taisho."

Shin's growling faded, "I will tell him…he needs to know, and retribution must be taken."

Izayoi sighed, "I'm sure living in disgrace is enough retribution."

Shin lowered his head, "I'll still tell him, but I will wait…I'll tell him when I feel he's less likely to kill someone for this transgression."

Izayoi nodded, "Thank you Shin." She lay back down, "How long until midday meal?"

Shin got to his knees and adjusted her blankets, "About an hour. I'll send Korra to wake you so you can get ready."

Izayoi merely nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Shin stood and walked into the hallway. After closing the door he turned to find his mother, Barraka, Sho, and Tenten standing off to the side.

Barraka spoke in a gruff voice, "You can stand on your promise Shin, but we will not withhold such information from our master."

Shin nodded, "I knew you were here. I merely promised her that so she wouldn't worry. Coming from you or Sho, it will not be blurred by my anger and outrage."

Sho nodded, "Ah, the pup is growing up so fast. He's got a mate, and can even lecture us like a true alpha."

* * *

><p>Sitting Room…<p>

Ton glanced up as he felt the irate yoki of his pack. His brother's was by far the most vocal, brushing his with the urge to hunt, tear, rip, and kill. It took all his training to keep his yoki calm, he knew it was best these humans not see his more violent nature twisting his features.

His awareness was brought back to the room when he heard a whimper from Inuyasha and the pup was quickly curled up next to him. He turned his gaze on the humans who all seemed confused.

Ton turned to look at Inuyasha, "What's wrong young master?"

Inuyasha looked up, "Shin is mad…something made him really mad."

Ton nodded, "I sense it too, but we can't assume anything. He's not moving toward us so it doesn't concern us. Remember, he's in charge while our fathers are away."

Inuyasha nodded then moved to sit next to Chiyo, her scent was similar to his mother's so his yoki felt the comfort he got from his parents.

Inari frowned at the hanyo's actions then turned to the full yokai, "What's going on?"

Ton shrugged, "I'm not at liberty to say. My older brother is agitated. I can tell he was talking to Lady Izayoi, and throughout their conversation his agitation grew. The fact the other members of my pack have also become agitated is worrisome."

The door slid open and Korra entered with Turk. She quickly closed the door and sat next to her brother. They began speaking in a series of guttural throat sounds that reminded the humans of dogs growling. After a minute this stopped and she turned to the humans, "The meal will be ready in about an hour. I just needed to relay something to my brother."

Hibachi frowned, "You mean you were just talking?"

Inuyasha looked up from where he sat on Chiyo's lap as she rubbed circles in his back, "They were talking in Inu, our language."

Korra smiled at the pup, "Humans don't understand our language young master. They need to use these ridiculous complex series of vocal sounds to relay messages. Our language is much simpler and conveys a great deal of information in the shortest amount of time."

Inuyasha accepted this and went back to letting his aunt calm him.

Korra watched the woman carefully for a minute before leaving with her son quick on her heels.

* * *

><p>1 hour later…<p>

Izayoi sat at the table her family seated closer to her to facilitate communication. The Inuyokai had deemed to eat in an auxiliary dining room that was separated by a sliding wall. She ate in silence as Inuyasha told her again about Gen killing the Phoenix yokai earlier that day.

After Inuyasha finished the story Inari turned to his sister, "I guess this life isn't as simple as it seems."

Izayoi glared at her brother, "You think I've been living a pampered life? I have done everything to protect my son; I live here, with a group of yokai, who would kill someone if I don't word a sentence right. To them, what mother and father did to me is punishable by death. To them I am a member of their tribe, and have been since Inuyasha was conceived."

Chiyo looked sadly at her sister, "I'm sorry Izayoi…it's my entire fault. None of that would have happened if I hadn't told them."

Izayoi huffed, "If you hadn't told them someone else would have. Inuyokai don't hold to marriage customs of humans, ceremonies like that don't mesh with their way of life. We knew we were walking a dangerous line, it was only a matter of time before we were caught."

Inari bowed his head, "Why didn't he take you? When he was chased from uncle's castle?"

Izayoi shook her head, "He couldn't…he came to me then because he was going off to fight a war. Apparently dragons had begun attacking his lands; he hoped my family would ensure my safety. His trust in humans has waned since then, he doesn't know everything that happened, but he soon will."

Koji frowned, "What do you mean?"

Izayoi sighed, "If you'd never found me I'd have died with these secrets, I would have taken them to the next world without regret. Now that you've come, and dredged up those memories…I have no choice. I've already told one of my guards some of what occurred, enough in fact to enrage him."

Hibachi sighed, "So that was the disturbance from earlier."

Inari sighed, "Izayoi…I was away at war, and I know nothing you speak of. For me to make things right, you have to tell me everything Takemaru did to you."

Chiyo bowed her head, "It wasn't just him brother…mother and father were cruel."

The wall partition slid open and Shin stood glaring at the humans, "This isn't a conversation Inuyasha should hear." He turned to the pup, "Come young master, you can finish your meal with us."

Inuyasha nodded and picking up his dish he walked past Shin into the other dining room.

Hibachi frowned, "Won't he still hear?"

Shin crossed his arms, "We know how to keep pups from hearing things they shouldn't." As he backed into the other room, a wall of energy seemed to seep from the ceiling to the floor.

Inari frowned, "What is that?"

Izayoi answered like it was an everyday occurrence, "A barrier. Every yokai has the ability to create one. Barriers have conditions for allowing things to pass, no doubt that's a sound barrier."

Koji turned to his cousins, "Well, perhaps we should get the discussion over with."

Inari nodded and turned to his youngest sister, "Chiyo, what did you mean mother and father were cruel?"

Chiyo sighed, "Well, when I first told them about the yokai. They just shipped her off; they said time away would free her from his spell. It was barely a month later when she returned; uncle sent a message detailing what happened. I never saw the letter, but…I heard the fight. Mother was screeching about her allowing him to defile her, and practically disowned her. Father wasn't much different, he was quiet…then I heard him slap her, and the next thing I know a couple guards are dragging her down to the basement. Mother caught me watching and told me I wasn't allowed to see her."

Hibachi frowned, "I thought she was sending letters to your uncle, whenever we talked he said she was excited about her upcoming wedding to Takemaru."

Chiyo shook her head, "Those weren't from Izayoi. Mother had Izayoi's maidservant write letters she dictated, and then signed them with Izayoi's name. I know that because I heard the servants gossiping about it, a couple even talked about smuggling her better food to Izayoi."

Inari bowed his head, "I got a couple of those letters…the last ones I ever got from her…" He pulled a folded piece of paper from his sleeve, "…you're telling me I carried this around the last six years and it was from mother."

Chiyo nodded, "Father told mother to write it because you asked about Izayoi in your letters home. He didn't want you to worry about the situation at home, said you had enough to deal with."

Koji shook his head, "That is just wrong."

Hibachi nodded, "Very, in fact it goes to show how far into madness they had fallen."

Chiyo bowed her head, "That continued for two months…then father met with Takemaru who came to call on Izayoi. He told him about the yokai and the child, Takemaru was livid, he wanted to take Izayoi immediately." Chiyo shook, "Father told him that was not possible as Izayoi was going to be executed…to cleanse her soul and send the abomination to hell."

Koji nearly fell off his seat, "Burning?"

Chiyo nodded.

Inari shook his head, "I should have come home sooner."

Chiyo sunk in her seat, "Takemaru volunteered to take Izayoi as his wife, we just had to hide the fact she was pregnant and dispose of the hanyo. Father agreed…Izayoi was taken to a guest room to recover from her stint in the cell. I guess mother thought purging the child would work, without anyone else knowing she gave Izayoi the root extract to induce labor. It failed and nearly killed Izayoi, from what we knew she was bedridden for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Hibachi placed a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder, "There was nothing you could have done. If you'd contacted your uncle things might have gotten out of hand, they may have killed her before your uncle could remove her from their care. Besides as her parents they have final say in all things while she's under their roof."

Inari nodded, "Besides, knowing father's paranoia, he was probably checking all your letters coming and going."

Izayoi had sat silently listening to her sister, most of what was said she knew from Takemaru's ranting. After going to Takemaru's castle she had to sit and be verbally assaulted by the man as he slowly slipped into a similar madness as her parents. She'd wondered if Inuyasha had been leaking yoki in the womb, but Rain had told her hanyo didn't emit enough yoki to be harmful to humans.

Seeing her sister was truly regretful for the part she played in the events she stood and slowly walked around the table. Once she reached her sister she pulled her to her, Chiyo reciprocated by hugging Izayoi's waist.

Inari watched the scene thankful that his sister didn't hold a grudge. Now knowing the events leading to Izayoi being handed over to the betrayer he sighed not knowing how he'd like what was to come next, "What happened after you went to Takemaru's castle?"

Izayoi turned to her brother, "What do you think happened? The Takemaru we knew as children was gone, he was a psychopath. I woke up during the night to find him leering at me from across the room. Some nights he was drunk and would attempt to force himself on me, when I fought him off he would strike me then leave."

Inari bowed his head, "I'm going to gut father when we get back."

Chiyo looked surprised, "Inari!"

Inari shook his head, "The man should have taken his own life when Takemaru chased him from our home."

Izayoi looked confused, "When did that happen?"

Inari sighed, "I returned home about three months after you'd been sent to live with Takemaru. I sent a message that I was coming for a visit, when my retinue was half way there Takemaru ambushed us. Only about a third of my men made it out of that alive, fewer without serious injury. We made it back to father's castle just as Takemaru's men started their siege. We escaped through the secret passage in the basement, the one that leads to those old mines."

Chiyo bowed her head, "The entrance was in the cell next to the one father kept you in."

Izayoi nodded, "I know, Inari and I used to play in that passageway." She turned to her brother, "Uncle never retaliated?"

Inari shook his head, "He couldn't. Takemaru had staged his revolt legally. Apparently he contacted the capital; he used your pregnancy stating that father betrothed you to him under false pretenses."

Hibachi nodded, "He said he wasn't informed that you weren't a virgin. My father arrived at the castle the night before the siege began, he notified your uncle not to interfere, as Takemaru was merely avenging a perceived stain on his honor."

Izayoi turned to Hibachi, "I feel I know you but where from?"

Hibachi smiled, "Sorry, you're used to seeing me in peasant clothing with a lot of dirt on my face. The name you know me as is Choji; I was one of the stable hands at your uncle's castle. In reality my name is Hibachi; my father is a highly placed officer in the capital and longtime friend of your uncle. He took me in and gave me a place to hide. My father sent a message a few years ago that I could return home, but by then your uncle had given me permission to court your sister. I now hold an equal rank to your brother in your uncle's army."

Izayoi bowed to him, "It is nice to meet you again." She then turned to Koji, "By your age that makes you Koji, unless my aunt had any other children."

Koji shook his head, "I'm the last, but having two older brothers isn't all bad."

Chiyo stood next to her sister, "Why don't you come back with us? Everyone would be happy to see you; we thought we'd lost you."

Izayoi shook her head, "I can't go back I wish I could, but as long as mother or father is there."

Inari huffed, "Father won't be there long."

Izayoi glared at her brother, "Inari you won't do anything to him understood?"

Inari withered under her glare, "Is it just me or did your glares get more intimidating?"

Hibachi shook his head, "It's not just you."

Izayoi crossed her arms, "It comes with having to deal with temperamental yokai for six years. I may tell them one thing, but unless I mean business they'll go behind my back."

Koji frowned, "You're human like us how can you threaten them?"

Izayoi smiled, "All I have to do is tell Inu no Taisho, and he'll sort them out."

The wall slid open as the barrier dropped. Barraka stood there now, "Are you through talking?"

Izayoi nodded at the massive warrior, "We're done for now. Is Inuyasha through eating?"

Barraka nodded, "Rain took him for a bath, and to get ready for his nap."

Izayoi smiled at the warrior, "Any word from Inu no Taisho or the others?"

Barraka shook his head, "No, but Rain says that brother is fine, so they will probably be back in the morning."

Izayoi turned to her brother, "Where are your men staying?"

Inari scratched his head, "Umm…we were thinking they'd have to camp around your shack…we didn't think you lived in a mansion."

Izayoi sighed, "Barraka, please escort my brother's soldiers to the park between the temple and the village wall, they can set camp there."

The Inuyokai bowed then took off.

Chiyo noticed Izayoi pale slightly, "Are you alright?"

Izayoi sighed, "Give me a moment, it's just a small wave of fatigue, it should pass soon."

Hibachi looked at her closely, "How often does this occur?"

Izayoi looked at the table, "It used to happen maybe once or twice a week, but it has steadily increased to two or three times a day. Different things set them off."

Inari stood and moved around the table to assist her into a chair, "Is it your illness?"

Izayoi nodded, "It seems to be a wasting sickness. I've learned to live with it, as there are no cures."

Koji frowned, "Could it be from being around all these yokai for so long?"

Izayoi shook her head, "Exposure to yoki affects the mind not the body. It causes people to hallucinate and behave erratically I have none of those symptoms."

Koji frowned, "What are your symptoms?"

Izayoi glared at the young man, "Fatigue mostly, but I've been unusually susceptible to any other illnesses going through the village. The Inuyokai don't let me go out if they hear of anything going around the village."

Hibachi frowned, "I agree with Chiyo, you should come and stay at the castle for a while. Maybe you and your son can stay for the winter."

Izayoi shook her head, "Inuyasha will be going to his father for the winter."

Chiyo smiled, "Well then you should come home to the castle and stay with us, the palace healers will look after you, and you won't be stuck in this big house all by yourself."

Izayoi sighed, "I'll think about it…I'll let Shin know you're free to look around, but I need to go make sure Inuyasha isn't giving Rain a hard time."

Chiyo assisted her sister in getting up, "I'll come with you."

Izayoi accepted then the two women left.

The men were alone for only a moment before Shin and Ton entered the room. Shin growled, "Is what Lady Izayoi and Lady Chiyo said true?"

Inari nodded to the two, "As far as I know. You're pretty quick to add honorifics."

Ton tilted his head, "Our personal opinion of you does not matter. Lady Izayoi's opinion is all that matters, if she forgives and accepts you as pack, we accept her decision."

Hibachi nodded, "Definitely soldiers, do you guys have any free will?"

Shin glared, "Of course we do, but father accepted this posting, we follow father's orders. His orders are to protect Lady Izayoi and the young master. We follow his orders because he's our alpha."

Inari sighed, "So what are you planning?"

Shin sneered, "I am not permitted to kill the one's Izayoi calls father and mother. The three of you know this, I know this, and Lady Izayoi knows this. Those who caused Lady Izayoi pain and suffering don't know this."

Koji chuckled, "I take it you want to scare them?"

Ton growled, "Base scaring isn't enough to satisfy my brother and me. We want them utterly terrified, and rightfully so, as soon as Inu no Taisho learns of these things. Their fates may well be sealed."

Hibachi frowned, "I thought that barrier was blocking the sound, how did you hear what we were saying?"

Shin pointed at the sliding wall, "The barrier kept sound from that room." He indicated the door behind him, "My brother and I were sitting outside that door."

Inari frowned, "So what do you need from us?"

Ton growled, "We need the scents of the ones you call father and mother." He narrowed his eyes at Inari, "Lady Izayoi, Lady Chiyo, and yourself all have similar scents. Those scents are made up of your mother and father's scents. Combining blood from two of you will create a strong enough scent that we could find and identify them."

Inari looked concerned, "How much blood are we talking?"

Shin smiled as he held up a sake dish, "Just enough to fill this. We already have Lady Izayoi's blood; she fainted last week and in my haste to prevent her hitting the floor, my claws opened a wound on her shoulder. My mother saved some of the blood to have Myoga check when he returns from Totosai's."

Hibachi frowned, "Who are Myoga and Totosai?"

Ton grinned, "Some yokai who serve the same master as us."

Hibachi nodded his understanding as Inari held out his hand.

Shin ran a claw across the palm then turned it so the blood ran into the dish. He turned the hand back, "That is enough; the wound should stop bleeding soon."

Shin pulled a small vile from his sleeve and poured it's crimson contents into the dish. Ton walked up and sniffed the mixing blood, "They smell horrible. How can such horrid scents create Lady Izayoi's?"

Shin smiled at his little brother, "Simple, you don't only smell her base scent, you also smell her emotional scent, and the scent of Inu no Taisho and the young master."

Inari blinked at the rapidly closing wound then looked at the yokai, "What exactly will you do when you find them?"

Shin sniffed the dish as well, almost gagging on the scent. Setting the dish down he turned to Inari, "Well, I know of a burrow of kitsune nearby, and a tanuki that lives at the temple. I will enlist their illusionary prowess; we will create a ghost story that will be told for centuries to come."

Ton patted his brother's shoulder, "We should get going, Sho can only cover our absence from the rest for so long." The two yokai bowed then quickly departed.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Eight<p>

A/N: Hope you like the chapter, and please review. I'm not one to set a required number of reviews before updating, but I might be tempted.


	9. Family, are not people you chose

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Izayoi's relatives find themselves to be unwanted guests by the Inuyokai, being confronted by both Korra and Rain shortly after entering. Through a short conversation with Inuyasha they gain the young hanyo's trust.

Meanwhile Izayoi relays some of her past to Tenten and Shin; both while angered have agreed to do no direct harm. While Izayoi slept the Inuyokai agreed to reveal their newfound knowledge to Inu no Taisho.

At the midday meal Izayoi and her relatives reveal all the events that occurred to Izayoi between Inu no Taisho revealing his true self to her, and the birth of Inuyasha. Feeling her younger sister truly felt responsible for everything Izayoi forgives her. Her brother vowing to take his anger out on their father upon his return is rebuked by Izayoi, and quickly learns while she is ill that doesn't mean she's weak.

After Izayoi and her sister leave to check on Inuyasha, the three young men are confronted by Shin and Ton. They plan to seek their own form of retribution, on Izayoi's behalf. Izayoi's brother agrees to the plan, giving his consent and aid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Family, are not people you chose…<p>

* * *

><p>Shin looked upon the castle ahead of them. They'd brought their little company to the castle, now they needed to find a way to enter without revealing their true natures.<p>

The Monk's Apprentice stood, "Here we go. These should work just fine."

Ton glanced at the man, "What are those?"

The Apprentice smiled, "Your disguises of course. While Hachi and our little kitsune friends here can hide their forms with their shape shifting, you two would stick out like sore thumbs. These charms will disguise you to look like normal dogs, while not hindering your powers."

Shin took one of the charms, "It doesn't burn?"

The Apprentice chuckled, "Of course not, you'll have to infuse your yoki to activate the charm."

The brothers took a quick glance at each other then transformed. Instead of the massive dogs they normally became the pair looked like a pair of above average size Akita.

The Apprentice nodded, "Now the others will take the forms of spiritualists and we'll slip right in under their noses."

Hachi frowned, "Are you sure about this? The Master isn't going to be happy we're tricking humans."

The Apprentice sighed, "Hachi you were tricking Master when you got caught. Anyway he said we should help fulfill this mission, it's not really revenge, we're teaching this people a lesson."

Hachi nodded as he took the form of another monk. The four kitsune took the forms of a pair of priests and a couple priestesses.

The Apprentice nodded, "Now everyone be quiet and let me do the talking."

As they approached the gate the guards stopped them, "Halt who goes there?"

The Apprentice bowed, "My apologies good sir, my associates and I sensed malevolent energies coming from this castle. We wondered if you could use our services."

The lead guard glared, "Malevolent energies? What are you talking about?" He noticed the two dogs, "What are those?"

The Apprentice smiled, "Ah, you spotted our secret weapons. My faithful companions are a special breed, they can sense when supernatural entities are close, and warn us. They led us straight to your door."

One of the other guards shook, "Sir, you don't think…could something of got past us?"

The lead guard glared, "Not again. Not since that bastard Inuyokai defiled our lord's niece. I won't allow anything past the gate."

The Apprentice nodded, "Yes, well we're sure you are skilled at guarding the gate, but allow us to search and I'm sure we'll remove whatever is haunting this place."

The third guard nodded, "We should let them through sir, the lord wouldn't be happy if we allowed another yokai to cause trouble."

The lead guard submitted, "Alright, but I've got my eye on you."

The Apprentice smirked, "You have nothing to fear. I will handle the area around the gate, while my comrades will spread throughout the grounds and begin their work."

Hachi followed the two Inuyokai, and once they were clear from sight removed the charms. The Inuyokai immediately transformed before their true forms could be spotted. Shin nodded, "Everyone knows their task?"

Hachi glared, "Of course we do you think this is our first job. You two just sit back and watch, you're working with pros here."

Hachi stomped off to find the other tricksters.

Ton chuckled, "I think you insulted him brother."

Shin grinned, "Let's get to work."

Hachi found the four kitsune, "Alright, let's get to work. I need some fire over by those storehouses, remember not real destruction."

The tallest kitsune nodded, "I'm on it, just work fast I can't keep up the illusion my kitsune-bi is actually real fire for long."

Hachi nodded, "Good luck, meet back at the extraction point in forty-five minutes." He turned to a small female kitsune, "We need everyone inside the castle except the targets to stay out of the way."

The girl smiled, "Waking dreams are my specialty."

The pair with assignments darted off to get ready.

Hachi turned to the last two, "Alright, have you seen Lady Izayoi before?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, we sneak into the village to get food sometimes; she always has something for us."

Hachi smiled, "I need you to impersonate her, but with some angry ghost features."

The girl placed a leaf on her head and a puff of smoke became a copy of Izayoi, but her hair reached about her knees and the white kimono she wore had blotches of what looked like dried blood.

Hachi and the remaining kitsune both stepped back in amazement.

The kitsune smiled, "Wow sis you're really good, I can't even see your tail."

The disguised kitsune grinned, which actually added creepiness to the white pasty face and wide dilated eyes.

Hachi squirmed, "Dear Kami, we're here to scare them not give them heart attacks."

The last kitsune turned to the tanuki, "What you need me to do?"

Hachi smiled, "You have seen master Inuyasha right?"

The kitsune didn't respond just placed the leaf on his head and became the hanyo.

Hachi nodded, "Add a few more yokai traits, red eyes and some markings."

A puff of smoked and the copy of Inuyasha had fangs, longer claws and hair, markings and red eyes.

Hachi smirked, "Let's begin."

* * *

><p>Inside the castle…<p>

A man in his forties walked down the hall. He was returning to his quarters after a long verbal quarrel with his brother. The elder had refused to retake the now long abandoned castle which was once his. The place had become a refuge for those that survived the destruction of Takemaru's castle.

He turned a corner and noticed a stranger standing in the hall. A woman in a white kimono stood with her back to him. Approaching cautiously he spoke, "You, who are you?"

The woman began walking away slowly.

He picked up the pace to reach her but as he did she seemed to vanish. He turned around in the hall, "What? What's going on?" The woman was now at the other end of the hall with her back still to him.

The woman began to turn towards him, her head bowed so her long hair hid her facial features. While the hair hid the woman's face it didn't hide the blood blotches across the front of her.

The man backed up as he sensed something unnatural about her, "Get back fiend stay back."

As he backed up he ran into someone. Turning he blinked his eyes, standing behind him was Takemaru, the samurai stared blankly. Suddenly a smile crossed his face, "My…Izayoi…" His head promptly fell from his shoulders and bounced along the hall.

The man followed the bouncing head until it reached the woman who bent to pick it up. After she picked up the head she looked up at the man, "Father…"

The man looked surprised as the fiend's face was that of his daughter, "No, it can't be. You…you're still alive."

The headless body and the white robed woman both began advancing on him. He backed into the wall sliding down and shielded himself from them.

Moments later he looked up to find the hallway empty. Forcing himself up he glance back at where the ghost of his daughter had stood, he knew she was alive, so what was it he'd seen."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle…<p>

A woman sat on her futon, her husband was late returning from his meeting. She was just about to blow out the candle and go to sleep when a scratching sound came from the door. Frowning she turned to the door, "Who's there?"

The scratching sound stopped at the sound of her voice.

Shrugging it off she continued her move to put out the candle. Just as she reached for the candle the sound started up again. Annoyed thinking it was one of her sister-law's pets she got up, "Get away from my door you stupid animal."

A whimpering sound issued from the door. This caught her off guard because the whimpering sounded from a child, not an animal.

Making her way to the door she slid it open. Sitting before her was a small boy with silver hair and red clothes. His back was too her, but she noted the dog ears, "Who are you?"

The boy sniffed, "Where's my mama?"

The woman frowned, "I have no idea you disgusting creature, now leave this instant."

The boy sniffed again, "Where's my mama?"

The woman glared, "I have no idea, now if you don't leave right now I'll call the guards."

The boy stood, but his voice turned harsh, "Where's my mama?"

The woman backed up slightly at the change, "I have told you I don't know, I don't even know who your mother is."

The boy's arms dropped to his sides revealing clawed hands. He slowly turned so his face showed.

The woman backed up at the sight before her. Before she could utter a sound the child smiled evilly and pointed over her shoulder, "There's my mama."

Shaking with growing fear the woman slowly looked over her shoulder. Staring at her from mere inches away was the face of her daughter, but the face was far too white and the eyes had a fixed glazed look.

With an audible gasp the woman fell onto her futon face first, but when she turned around the ghostly form of her daughter was right there staring at her from mere inches away.

The woman threw her arms up over her face screaming at the ghost to leave her alone.

In what seemed like seconds a pair of strong arms pulled hers back, and she was looking into the face of her husband. The man's pale face told her she wasn't the only one to have a visit this evening.

She sat up looking around the room, "They're gone?"

He frowned, "You saw her to?"

She nodded, "It was Izayoi…she looked dead, and her child…he was as monstrous as I imagined he'd be."

Her husband glanced around, "I didn't see him. She and Takemaru found me in the hall."

His wife looked surprised, "Takemaru? His ghost was with her?"

Her husband bowed his head, "In the morning I'm going to our old castle…even if she is really alive. I feel angry spirits have not been put to rest. Perhaps the pain we put her through…a piece of her died back then. Now, that part of her has come back to haunt us."

The woman looked frightened, "Should we not seek out her forgiveness?"

Her husband laid a knife on the futon, "There is no forgiveness for our crimes. We betrayed our own flesh and blood, we tortured her. We turned from her loving parents, to worse monsters than the monsters she is among now."

The woman glanced at the knife, "What are you planning?"

Her husband bowed his head, "What we did were crimes that only the gods can forgive. If the Inuyokai comes before I return, offer him your life, he may very well take it. I will do the same when he comes for me. I hope we meet again before the end, but if not I will be waiting for you in the next life."

She watched her husband leave the room. As the door closed she thought she saw a figure standing in the shadows, but when she blinked it was gone.

* * *

><p>Next morning…the village…<p>

Sesshomaru was the last one through the gate. Gen had woken them early, almost an hour before the sun rose over the horizon. They had then taken a quick march to the residence of Inu no Taisho's old friend. The man turned out to be a casteless Inuyokai. The Inuyokai was a master for a group of assassins who'd served Inu no Taisho well over the years.

The old Inuyokai had laughed when told what was required, joking that it was a surprising change. To being asked to disguise a human girl as a yokai instead of a yokai as a human. It had been a quick job the Disguise specialist said, since there was no scent to cover up it was just a matter of selecting her appearance.

They chose to make Kagome a sorceress yokai, this relieved the need for facial markings entirely and meant no bodily changes for the girl. They opted to keep her normal miko attire in the disguise just have it altered colors to resemble that of a dark miko. Her features were the greatest change with her eyes becoming red and heavily lidded, her ears tapered, and her facial structure changed. Looking in a mirror she'd commented on how she closely resembled Kagura the Wind Sorceress and second incarnation of Naraku.

As the group approached the manor Sesshomaru frowned, "There are several tents in that open area."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I see them. Strange for so many humans to be in this part of the village, they normally take a wide birth, even if they're just visitors."

Gen growled, "There are four more human scents coming from the manor than there should be."

Inu no Taisho took a deep breath through his nose; he knew Gen was more familiar with the air flows of the village after being stationed there for six years. He nodded, "True, but three of them are related to Izayoi."

They made it to through the gate before a red and silver blur shot toward them and collided with Inu no Taisho. The general chuckled as he caught his son, "What do we have here? It seems I was missed, and it's not even been a full day."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Don't be so boastful father; he merely hadn't noticed my presence yet."

Gen huffed, "Fighting over who the pup missed more, you sound like pups yourselves."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "You never had competitions with your eldest son?"

Gen crossed his arms, "My children all lived in the same place my lord they never missed each other."

Inu no Taisho continued chuckling as he led the group into the manor.

* * *

><p>Inari and Chiyo had been sitting with Izayoi talking when Inuyasha, who'd been in Izayoi's lap, bolted from the room without as much as a word.<p>

Chiyo blinked and looked at her sister, "What happened? I thought he was nearly asleep?"

Izayoi sighed, "That reaction means one of two things, either his father has returned or his brother has come. They're the only two who get that reaction."

Inari looked surprised, "How's he know it's them?"

Izayoi sighed, "Their scents, Inuyasha's nose is just as strong as theirs. Also his father's and brother's yoki will signal their arrival. It's instinctual for their yoki to seek out his, once it brushes against his he knows where they are."

Izayoi finished her explanation just before Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, and an unknown female yokai entered the room. Inu no Taisho sat next to Izayoi then let Inuyasha down so he was free to wander around the room.

Izayoi glanced at the new yokai then back at the general, "Welcome back, I hope everything went well."

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Weaklings didn't stand a chance. We showed them the quick path to hell."

Izayoi nodded, "I take it Gen has gone to check on his pack."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yeah, he's curious about how these humans came to enter the manor. Shin might need to think up a good excuse, unless it was your call."

Izayoi sighed, "My Lord, may I introduce my brother Inari and sister Chiyo. Inari was away at war when we first met, but Chiyo you met on occasion while impersonating a human. The others are my cousin Koji and Chiyo's husband Hibachi."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I see, and they just happen to be here why?"

Izayoi narrowed her gaze on the daiyokai, "It seems they received a message a couple days ago. It told them I was alive, and that I was living here. It also seemed to inform them I was very ill."

Inuyasha looked up at Izayoi, "Are you sick again mama? You should go lie down and have some of Rain's medicine."

Izayoi glared at Inu no Taisho who started chuckling. She turned to Inuyasha, "No Inuyasha, I'm fine right now, how about you go show your brother the new toys you uncle and aunt brought you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes little brother, let's leave and allow father to properly greet these people."

Inuyasha didn't catch the venom in his brother's voice, but noticed his brother signaling the new person to remain as he picked the pup up and left the room.

Inu no Taisho waited till his son was out of earshot, "I apologize for my son's behavior. He's takes offense at the presence of humans."

Inari glared at the yokai, "I could say the same thing. Seeing as you took our sister away."

Inu no Taisho glared at the man, "Did I? As I recall your parents tossed her aside, they gave her to Takemaru and cared little of her fate. Otherwise this encountered would have happened many years ago."

Inari huffed, "Yeah, well you could have sent a message then, how were we to know she still lived. That castle was a mess of bodies and destruction. The survivors were barely a fraction of the total residents."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Izayoi may think she's hidden thing from me, but I know more than she's let on. Takemaru was crazed with desire, his scent oozed lust and want. It did from the moment I first met him, I would have killed him then and there had I the opportunity."

Chiyo sensing the growing tension spoke, "Can you two stop arguing? It gets us nowhere. The past is not something we can change, we can only move forward."

Izayoi nodded, "Besides, I believe our guest is uneasy with this topic of conversation."

Inu no Taisho turned to Kagome, "Ah, yes I should introduce our guest. Kagome has taken up a position as Sesshomaru's advisor; she handles some of his minor tasks. She'll be heading out on an important reconnaissance in a couple months."

Izayoi smiled at the yokai, "Welcome, it's nice to meet you."

Kagome tilted her head, "It is nice meeting you as well."

Inari blinked at the voice of the yokai, "You sound like a young girl, but your appearance makes you look much older."

Kagome glared, "I don't see how that concerns you."

Inari swallowed, "Of course not, it was just surprising."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Izayoi…I will admit I sent a message to your family. Among my kind there is nothing more important than our pack, even to this day I watch over the decedents of my adopted human brother. Besides my father, mate, and sons they make up what little pack I have. I know you won't admit it, but you missed your family. I have been a selfish and possessive yokai, I apologize for that. Yet having you where I knew where you were and safe was more important to me than anything else."

Izayoi smiled sadly at the yokai, "I understand, if I'd ever asked you to locate my family I know you would have done everything in your power. Truthfully I didn't know this village was so close to my uncle's castle."

Chiyo frowned, "You didn't?"

Izayoi shook her head, "Everything after being revived was a blur. I remember trying to convince Inu no Taisho to spare Takemaru, I knew with my lord there that I wouldn't be staying. I thought Takemaru would recover and return to the good man I once knew. Then Takemaru yelled, causing Inuyasha to cry. Lord Sesshomaru made quite the entrance through the wall. Inu no Taisho barely had time to shield Inuyasha and me from the debris. After that I barely remember being helped onto the back of an Inuyokai. Then we were in that clearing, I have no idea where that even is now."

Inari frowned, "You slept in a clearing during the middle of winter?"

Izayoi nodded, "I wasn't cold or anything. Then the next day Gen's pack led me to this village, we've been here ever since."

Chiyo looked surprised, "They knew."

Inari turned to his youngest sister, "What?"

Chiyo looked at her brother, "Father came to me, the day after we heard Izayoi was dead, and he said I should stop crying because she was with the yokai. Father knew the yokai had taken her from the castle, he knew she was still alive."

Inari sighed, "We'll know when we get back."

The door opened and Gen entered the room. His aura seemed barely restrained as he walked over to Izayoi, "Is what my brothers tell me true?"

Izayoi looked surprised, "It depends on what have they said?"

Gen growled low, "Barraka and Sho were listening when you spoke to Shin and Tenten yesterday. Sho was also listening when you spoke during midday meal."

Izayoi bowed her head, "I ordered no action be taken."

Gen snarled, "Action has already been taken. My sons led a group of tricksters to the castle to teach your parents a lesson." He turned to Inu no Taisho, "Shin and Ton barely returned before we did. They decided to follow when Lady Izayoi's father rode to his former castle. They brought him here."

Inu no Taisho and Inari both rose to their feet. Inari spoke first, "What do you mean they brought him here?"

Gen didn't respond to the human merely awaited his master's command. Inu no Taisho noticed Izayoi's paled look. Seeing she wasn't in a state to speak, he turned to his subordinate, "Have him taken to a room and left there, under guard."

Gen knelt, "It has already been done."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Now take your sons and escort the rest of Lady Izayoi's family here. They are to be unharmed, am I understood?"

Gen snarled, "Your command will be obeyed." He got up and stormed from the room.

Chiyo blinked, "He's a rather intimidating person isn't he."

Inu no Taisho scoffed, "That wasn't intimidating, seeing him rip a dragon's skin clean off its still living body is intimidating. That was just pure outrage."

Inari frowned, "He normally that short tempered?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "To understand the answer to that question you must understand my people."

Kagome spoke up, "He isn't mad at Lady Izayoi per say he's upset that she didn't trust him with whatever was spoken of. He's the alpha assigned to guard her, which means there has to be absolute trust between them. He sees this as a lack of trust, what more she spoke about that to other members of his pack with the apparent intention of never relaying the information to him."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "Correct." He turned to Izayoi, "Do not worry Izayoi, he will cool down eventually."

Izayoi nodded, "I know my lord. I had never intended to tell anyone about any of that. I only told Tenten and Shin because I was surprised by the sudden appearance of my family. I had also grown tired; Shin came to me sulking about allowing them to stay."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "It's understandable. Had Gen been here and not hunting self proclaimed war gods with me, he'd have been the one you told."

Izayoi smiled sadly.

Inu no Taisho growled, "Now Izayoi, you will tell me everything that has been said. I must know so as to properly command the others. If I'm too lenient where no lenience may be given, I may lose control of the situation, especially when commanding the younger members of my tribe."

Izayoi related the conversations from the day before; pausing whenever Inu no Taisho's eyes started to flash red so he could calm himself.

* * *

><p>Village Gate…Early Evening…<p>

Izayoi's uncle rode through the gate following the three yokai. His son's flanking him while his wife and sister-in-law rode in a carriage behind him. He was mildly concerned leaving the castle with only a third of its garrison, but the captains wouldn't allow him to travel without a substantial retinue.

Once the train of horses and carriage and luggage carts had passed through the gate Gen raised his hand signaling them to halt. He turned to the castle lord, "You and your relatives will come with me. My son's will show your men where they can stable their horses and set camp."

The lord nodded as he dismounted, "My sister-in-law won't be pleased with walking from here."

Gen's snarl silenced the two younger yokai who both growled menacingly. He turned back to the human, "She can walk, or I can drag her there. You are luck your horses haven't started at the presence of the three of us, they won't be so brave with the rest of our tribe."

The lord turned to his son's, "Get your mother and aunt, help them, but keep up. We have no idea what happened to the others."

Gen growled, "They were fine when I left, if they didn't do anything stupid they're most likely in the same condition."

The two younger men ran back to the carriage and helped the women out. They had to walk fast to keep up with the fast pace Gen walked at.

They'd just reached the gate to find a group of other Inuyokai waiting. One of the yokai stepped forward and saluted, "Commander Gen, my unit has been assigned gate duty."

Gen frowned, "Your unit…how many of us are here now?"

The younger yokai swallowed hard, "First Phalanx is present."

Gen snarled, "That's my entire combat force…what's Inu no Taisho thinking that many will…"

The younger one interrupted quickly, "No problems sir, the miko who's been living at the palace is present. She and the monks from the temple have placed protective charms up so the humans won't suffer from excessive exposure."

The lord looked worriedly at Gen, "Is there a problem?"

Gen looked over his shoulder, "No, though I'd suggest a quick pace to the front door. It seems more of my people are here than I previously expected."

Leading them through the gate and into the house they were immediately greeted by a severe looking Inu no Taisho and six other Inuyokai. The other six all saluted Gen as he stepped aside.

Inu no Taisho looked at the human lord, "We've never met face to face. I'm known as the Inu no Taisho; every yokai you see here serves me without question. They are my eyes, my ears, and my arms. Their anger is my anger, their pain is my pain. My enemies are their enemies, just as theirs are mine."

The lord looked surprised and confused. Gen huffed and lowered his voice and spoke, "State your title and your connection to your people."

Realization dawned on the human and he quickly turned back to Inu no Taisho, "I greet you mighty lord of the yokai. I am known as Hirako Jushiro, the humans you see here serve me. Those who have sworn their loyalty serve as my arms, and aid me in protecting those of my lands who cannot protect themselves."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "You seem an honorable man Lord Hirako. It makes me wonder how such an honorable man can have such a despicable pack member as your brother. Among my kind those like him, who turn their back on their pack are worse than filth. We cast them out into the world as casteless; we ignore them as they ignored their pack. They are not worthy of recognition."

Lord Hirako bowed his head, "Your servant…"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Gen is not a servant. He is a warrior; he serves as only a warrior can, I would not send servants to escort you to my presence. I may not think highly of members of your pack, but I would never dishonor you by sending servants to do a warriors job."

Gen turned to Inu no Taisho, "My lord, he didn't mean any insult. To human lords all subordinates are servants. There's no way he could have known servants are one of our lower castes."

Lord Hirako swallowed the nervousness that was building, "My apologies great lord, to both you and your subordinate."

Inu no Taisho's growl receded to a low snarl. His facial expression relaxed into a sneer, "That is twice my subordinate has come to your aid. Either he feels sorry for you or he's no longer as angry as when I sent him to retrieve you."

Lord Hirako sighed, "I'm sensing it's the former. If I'd thought of it, I should have inquired of some of your customs."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "That would have been wise. Allow me to enlighten you on a few facts. Gen is first among the commanders of the Seven Phalanxes which constitute the majority of my army. He rose to that position by rising above the rank and file; he is second only to me and my heir." Inu no Taisho sneered, "In fact if I and my son Sesshomaru were to die without another heir of our bloodline, he would take my place."

Gen snarled, "Not going to happen."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "He didn't get to his place due to ambition like others among the seven. His skills brought him there." He motioned with his hand and the other six warriors split making room for Inu no Taisho and the human lord to entered the manor proper.

Once the two lords had entered Gen snarled at his equals, "What is the meaning of this?"

A muscular male about two feet taller than Gen snickered, "What do you think? The First Phalanx get's called out; we're not leaving things to your captains. They're a bunch of barbaric cretins who barely qualify as alphas."

A male with similar build to Gen but carrying a war fan huffed, "Like you have much room to talk, your Phalanx is a bunch of wild mutts compared to any of ours."

The pair started snarling at each other but were stopped from escalating into a fight by a slender female who kicked them both into the ground, "Shut it both of you, Gen is first. That means we're here for a reason."

Another male who wore no armor and carried a bow nodded, "That's right, and for Gen not to know the reason means only Inu no Taisho knows.

A calm female with her hair braided walked over to Gen, "It has been a long time Gen, your Phalanx has missed your leadership. Perhaps it is time for a new first?"

A short male coughed, "You can't be serious. A new first, didn't you just hear Inu no Taisho, he said Gen is currently second in line for the top job."

Gen glared at them all, "Do I need to put you all down again like I did the first time? I'm getting tired of having to defend my position every time we're all in one place."

The male with the war fan growled, "No way in hell I'm fighting you again. You snapped my sword in half; Totosai gave me this stupid fan to use until it's repaired. He said it'll take another nine years."

The short male shook his head, "I just got my position because you slaughtered my predecessor during that fight."

The one with no armor sighed, "Besides I left my blade at the palace, I truly didn't think we'd need them."

The tall male sneered, "You know I'm always up for a fight."

The slender female glared, "You're number four, you have to fight your way up to challenge him in a one on one fight."

The braided hair female nodded, "I'm not giving up my number two position lightly, and I have no intention of facing off against Gen's power. It's a futile effort, seeing as he can burn everything to ashes before we could even beg for mercy."

Gen shook his head, "If you lot have nothing better to do…get out of this village. I have enough to contend with without a bunch of panicky humans."

The other commanders bowed then departed.

Entering and closing the door behind him he found Sesshomaru waiting, "Very interesting conversation. I figured the rest of my father's combat pack and you were much closer."

Gen chuckled, "If your father's isn't present we fight like a bunch of pups."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I prefer you being first Gen, at least then I don't have to worry of usurpers at my father's back."

Gen glared, "I'll keep that in mind, besides shouldn't you be attending to the guests?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Actually I was just on my way to get Lady Izayoi's father. Father is meeting with them all before allowing them to see Izayoi."

Gen scratched his head, "Probably should go apologize…I let my instincts overrule my common sense earlier."

Sesshomaru turned down the hall, "If Kagome told me correctly it was Izayoi who was hiding things from her protectors, but do as you see fit."

Gen sneered, "You know pup you're not exactly old enough to be giving me orders."

Sesshomaru paused, "Yet in my old timeline you remained loyal to me till your end."

Gen crossed his arms, "I was loyal because it was my fault you'd died during your mother's old lifetime, or did you forget I trained your brother."

Sesshomaru turned slightly, "Is that why you've not begun his training this time?"

Gen frowned, "No, your father hasn't told me to begin training him. It's his decision as to when Inuyasha starts training."

Sesshomaru watched Gen go down another hall then went to collect the human.

* * *

><p>Lord Hirako watched as his brother joined the rest of their family in the sitting room. Inari had been standing when his father entered, and crossed the room in five strides. The older man seemed to expect a greeting, not the sucker punch that sent him reeling backward into Sesshomaru.<p>

The Inuyokai wasn't impressed and pushed the human forward. Glaring at the occupants of the room Sesshomaru turned away, "My father will return shortly. I would suggest you take the time to clear the air."

After his departure Lord Hirako narrowed his gaze at his brother, "What is going on? From Inari's reaction we're dealing with something you've caused."

Izayoi's father bowed to his brother, "My wife and I…we had her best interests at heart. I swear to you brother, we thought what we were doing was right."

Lord Hirako frowned, "What did you do?"

For the next fifteen minutes they revealed everything, even things Chiyo hadn't been aware of.

After they were done Lord Hirako paled, "I'm starting to understand. You tortured and demeaned your own daughter. If I'd known I would never have given you shelter."

His wife glared at the man prostrated before them, "You lied to us, and even forged letters to us. I would be sympathetic if what you did was spur of the moment, but this had to be deliberately planned and thought out."

Izayoi's mother scoffed, "What would you do, if you'd had a daughter that brought shame to your family? We did what was necessary, to save our family from the shame of having…"

"Enough!"

They turned to find Koji breathing hard as he glared at them all.

The youngest family member shook his head, "I can't believe you. You're defending your actions. Any time now the most powerful yokai in kami knows how far in any direction is going to come through that door. He isn't going to be particularly sociable. Especially with you aunty, you tried to abort his son nearly killing Izayoi in the process."

Izayoi's mother glared, "Do you think I care?" She pulled out a pendant with a protective charm, "He can't harm me."

"You want to bet?"

Once more all heads turned, this time to the door where Inu no Taisho stood with Sesshomaru and the disguised Kagome.

Inu no Taisho walked over to the woman, and reaching down pulled the charm from her neck. Holding it so all could see he crushed it in his other hand. The charm exploded in a small puff of smoke and vanished.

The yokai lord then took a seat with his son and the disguised miko. Inu no Taisho sneered, "Charms such as those are meant to ward off lesser yokai, those which would normally seek out humans for food or other such nonsense. I'm very much beyond such trinkets."

Inari turned to the lord, "Where's my sister? I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

Sesshomaru growled, "She is attending to my brother. He got overly excited at the increase presence of our kind, and such needed to be calmed down before meeting them." His glare focused on his brother's human grandparents.

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes, and now the show of force is done they have departed, but the story of Izayoi's treatment has already spread through their ranks. It will have spread throughout my palace by the time of my return."

Lord Hirako bowed his head, "My Lord, I apologize on my brother's behalf, he has always been sensitive on matters of honor and propriety. We like most of our race have been raised to hate all of your kind, and to see you as merely monsters intent on our destruction."

Inu no Taisho looked impassive, "I cannot accept that apology. Your brother may not know it, but I expected him and his wife to protect Izayoi and my son, but they refused that duty. I believed the good nature you humans are blessed with would make them wish to protect their daughter. Instead I discovered her murdered in another's castle, cradling my distressed son."

Izayoi's parents looked shocked. Her father shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru snarled, "Listen well human. The one you knew as Takemaru planned to murder my brother from the start, when my mother proved to strong an opponent to stop, he decided to take Lady Izayoi's life and his as well. He killed Izayoi…" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tenseiga's hilt, "…but we have our ways of undoing such things."

Izayoi's father frowned, "Your mother? You mean my daughter is just your father's mistress?"

Sesshomaru stood, "Is that all you got from my statement?" He turned to his father, "Let me end him now father."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Be seated Sesshomaru, I haven't decided on this human's punishment yet."

Sesshomaru snarled as he sat. Kagome glared at the agitated daiyokai, but remained silent.

Lord Hirako shook his head, "What Izayoi is to this yokai doesn't matter brother. The fact is you tried to hide these things from us; I cannot afford to protect you. These yokai could turn their anger onto my people."

His brother paled, "You can't be serious? You'd turn me over to them?"

Lord Hirako narrowed his gaze on his brother, "Your actions were deplorable, and instead of selling Izayoi to Takemaru you could have sent her back to me. We could have easily hidden the pregnancy, even hidden the child. Izayoi was a child barely fifteen, and you put her through hell. If anyone brought shame to our family it was you." Lord Hirako stood to tower over his brother, "Brother, from this moment you are disowned, all rights and privileges are revoked. Your children will be given sanctuary with my family, but you and your wife are stripped of your status. You are also banished from my estates and lands. You will depart as soon as you're able, my soldiers will have orders escort you to a village outside my lands." He sat no longer looking at his brother.

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Appropriate for humans, but yokai have their own customs." He stood and walked toward the pair. The humans sat fearfully as he approached. With quick fluid movements he slashed an x into each of their foreheads, "These marks bare your curse; let all who see them cringe in fear. They will see you as not humans, not yokai, and not hanyo. You will live with these marks for the remainder of your natural lives. No yokai will harm you, and no human will touch you. You will live to old age, hated and feared. The only times this curse will not be in effect is in the presence of those who have your blood running in their veins."

Just as Inu no Taisho sat down the door slid open once again. Standing glaring at the two humans with the fresh cuts on their foreheads was Izayoi, with Inuyasha gripping tightly to her side.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 9<p>

A/N: Alright, hope you all enjoy, now please review.


	10. Plans are made

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Shin and Ton led a group of tricksters to the human castle, where upon the tricksters used their skills to scare Izayoi's parents in retribution.

Elsewhere Kagome received her disguise, so Inuyasha would not recognize her in the future. Following this the group returns to the village. Where they soon realize unexpected guests were at the manor.

Inu no Taisho learning of what Izayoi had been keeping from him sends Gen to retrieve her relatives from the castle. That evening at a meeting Izayoi's Uncle disowns his brother and sister-in-law; while Inu no Taisho curses them.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Plans are made<p>

* * *

><p>The room was absolutely silent as Izayoi crossed to sit next to Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha squirmed, not used to such awkward silences, as well as the smell of blood coming from the two humans with fresh wounds on their heads. His squirming abated as his mother released her hold on him, and he was allowed to drop to his feet.<p>

Sesshomaru made a low rumbling sound in his throat which called his little brother to his side. Inuyasha responded with a similar, yet higher pitched sound, then moved to sit between Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru.

During this all the humans besides Izayoi and Kagome watched the interactions between the brothers closely. Finally a slight puff of air escaping from someone broke their gaze. Inu no Taisho growled before speaking, "Izayoi, your relatives are here, do you wish to speak with them in private?"

Izayoi turned to the lord, "You may remain my lord, but perhaps Sesshomaru and Koji could entertain Inuyasha out in the yard."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Of course."

Lord Hirako turned to his youngest son, "Please keep a close eye on your cousin's son Koji."

Koji stood and bowed, but once standing straight had a scowl on his face, "Of course father, I will watch him well. As we're both being sent away so the grownups can talk?"

Lord Hirako sighed, "Koji please don't argue with this request, you were much too young to have any part in this affair."

Koji frowned, "I've heard much of it since our arrival."

Lord Hirako glared, "I ask you to watch your cousin's child because of her request, if she does not want you present for this then I'm obliged to agree. Now, take the child to the yard. Take your bow; no doubt he's never seen such things as archery."

Inu no Taisho turned to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, you're also an accomplished archer are you not."

Kagome smiled, "It would be a pleasure to prove the better archer."

Inu no Taisho nodded while Sesshomaru was thankful he'd given the girl a fast lesson in how to address his father in this type of event. Though there really was no preparing for a meeting between yokai and human lords. There was also the fact she was imitating a yokai, thus she needed to act the part.

Sesshomaru stood and addressed his father, "We'll be in the yard if needed."

Inu no Taisho nodded.

After the small group had departed Izayoi lowered her head, "Good day uncle, I hope Gen wasn't overly hostile while escorting you here. I unintentionally angered him, as the alpha of my guard hiding my past from him was paramount to not trusting him."

Lord Hirako frowned, "Do you trust him?"

Izayoi nodded, "I have had no reason not to. He brought both Inuyasha and I safely to this village and has dedicated himself to our well being. He and his pack have accepted us both as though we were both members of their yokai tribe. I even know many of his darker secrets; it is the fact that those I shared with him in turn were from much further back than my meeting Inu no Taisho that causes a strain in his trust of me."

Lord Hirako's wife frowned, "I can't imagine a yokai has many secrets, they are little more than beasts really."

Inu no Taisho glared, "I will pretend I didn't hear that."

Izayoi placed a hand on the yokai lord's own to calm him. She turned back to her aunt, "In some ways they are more civilized than we, they live by their own code of honor."

Inari huffed, "Some code of honor, he took you without consent of your family, and what's more you're just his mistress. I bet you still sleep with that other one's mother don't you." Inari finished glaring at the yokai.

Inu no Taisho snarled, "I haven't touched that bitch since she birth Sesshomaru. Izayoi may not be my lawful mate; she is more than just a mistress to me. If I had a choice I would make her my mate, but that isn't an option. Besides, I did not summon you here to defend my actions of more than six years ago. I brought you here so Izayoi could make her peace with you."

Hibachi frowned, "You make it out like she'll not survive much longer."

Inu no Taisho lowered his eyes to the floor, "I do not know the exact date of Izayoi's death, but I know the signs. She won't live much more than four years from now."

Lord Hirako looked surprised, "How can you know that?" He turned to Izayoi, "Are you aware of this?"

Izayoi responded first, "I've known since Inuyasha was very young. I wouldn't even be alive now if it weren't for Inu no Taisho."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "I have a unique insight into the future. I was warned to keep a watchful eye as Inuyasha's mother would not live long past his tenth winter. If I didn't keep watch the humans may chase him off, that is the reason for the guards. They know their purpose."

Lord Hirako bowed his head, "To take your son to you after his mother succumbs to her illness."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "If I'm not here when it occurs."

Lord Hirako turned to see his brother glaring at Izayoi. He then turned back to the girl, "You'll move back to the castle."

Izayoi frowned, "What?"

Lord Hirako nodded, "You'll move back to my castle. You and Inuyasha will be much more comfortable there. Your guards can stay there to, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Izayoi looked surprised, "Uncle…I can't live there. If someone from the capital came and saw Inuyasha…you'd lose face with the ruling family. I won't let my choices doom my family, I'm fine here, and no one outside the family even knows I live."

Lord Hirako looked sternly at the girl, "If it wasn't for your blasted parents you'd be living at the palace now. I don't care what Inu no Taisho would have done, you would have remained there with your child." He turned to the Inuyokai, "When I banished my brother and his wife I also gave sanctuary to their children. That means Izayoi as well."

Inu no Taisho scowled, "It is Izayoi's choice where she lives." Noticing the human's stubbornness on the issue he continued, "Though I purpose a trial period. This coming autumn Inuyasha will be coming to reside with me until spring. I purpose Izayoi spend that time at your castle. When I return Inuyasha to her in the spring she will tell me if she wishes to continue the trial period or not. If she does I will leave Inuyasha in your care until midsummer when I will once again spend a week with both he and Izayoi. At that time she will give her final say. If she chooses to remain in your castle I will reduce her guard to only those absolutely necessary and they'll remain at your castle. If she chooses to leave she will return here and things will remain as they have been."

Chiyo frowned, "What do you mean reduced to only those absolutely necessary?"

Inu no Taisho turned to the woman; "Gen is required as he is an alpha and can command the rest. Rain is required as she has been treating Izayoi's illness, and prevented Inuyasha from noticing it. As a result of those two Korra and her son Turk are required as due to certain circumstances they rely on Gen's protection just as much as Izayoi and Inuyasha."

Inari frowned, "So the others are just superfluous?"

Inu no Taisho frowned then nodded, "Yes they are, but when you're watching over a young child who is much too fast for his human mother to chase all the time, the more eyes you have the better." He turned to Hirako, "In addition I would also be sending patrols around your castle to ensure their safety."

Lord Hirako glared, "You doubt my ability to protect them?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "From human threats I have no doubt you'll do an adequate job, but from yokai threats you'd stand no chance."

Inari huffed, "Yokai threats? Why would yokai threaten my sister?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Few would care about your sister. Killing her would affect me yes, but they would be targeting my son. I would be saddened by Izayoi's death, but I wouldn't feel it the same way. If Inuyasha were to be captured my innate yokai instincts would drive me to find him and insure his safety, regardless of any outward dangers to myself. I would literally fight until I died to ensure my son's safety. Against human foes this would be little challenge, but throw ten thousand yokai before me and one might get a lucky shot. Similarly if he would be killed I would be driven to hunt down his killer with mindless abandon. Ignoring every wound until his killer is broken and dead at my feet or I died."

Lord Hirako nodded, "I think I understand, in fact you placing your son in my care would show great trust." He stood and bowed to the yokai, "The hour is late…if we could be shown to our rooms. I would like to speak again in the morning."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'll have Korra show you to your rooms."

Hibachi cringed, "She's the one with the kid right?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes."

Hibachi turned to Lord Hirako, "Be careful what you say my lord…she takes our presence here as a personal offense."

Lord Hirako sighed, "Here I thought you could win anyone over Hibachi."

Hibachi scratched the back of his head, "I've yet to try the charm on her my lord. I might be able to charm a miser out of his last gold piece, but an overprotective female yokai is a whole other story."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "That's a lesson some have to learn the hard way."

* * *

><p>The Yard…<p>

Inuyasha sat on the porch with his brother as Ton set up two archery targets. Standing across from the targets Koji and Kagome stood. Kagome was readying her bow while Koji was sizing her up. He obviously didn't think much of the female yokai archer. Kagome ignored his gaze as she looked up, "Ton, can you move the target back another ten feet."

The yokai rushed forward and moved her target back.

Koji huffed, "Like you can hit that, I've never seen a woman shoot a bow properly."

Kagome glared, "You've never seen a miko then?"

Koji blinked, "A shrine maiden? Of course I have, but I've never seen them carrying a bow."

Sesshomaru spoke up from the porch, "Miko in larger settlements don't normally have need to carry bows and arrows. There is normally a priest at those locations and they handle any yokai. Besides, in most cases any self respecting yokai wouldn't find themselves anywhere near a human settlement."

Kagome smiled, "Of course my lord. Do you have a request?"

Sesshomaru looked at her coolly, "Do not lose to the human whelp."

Kagome nodded then without looking at the target notched an arrow and pulled back on the string. Glancing with her peripheral vision she let loose. The arrow imbedded itself in the dark circle at the center of the target.

Koji swallowed hard, from where he was standing it looked as though she had fired without even looking at the target. Sesshomaru had to fight to hide his smirk. On their way out to the yard he'd told her she needed to keep up her act as a yokai. Thusly she needed to act prideful, and be able to accomplish what would be impossible for a normal human.

She was happy that her years of practice had paid off. Considering she'd had nothing to do the past six years beside dictating and reviewing the scroll, and prepare for her inevitable fading away. She was scared of that one simple truth, it wasn't like dying. Once she was gone all physical reminders of the old timeline would be gone. All that would remain were the memories within Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, and Kirara. She hadn't told Sesshomaru, but she feared she'd fade earlier than expected, as she was the reincarnation of Kikyo she wondered if it would be her past life's birth that would signal her final departure from existence.

Koji had fired his first shot after asking Ton to move his target to match Kagome's. He also hit the mark, showing he was a rather skilled human.

After both had emptied their quivers Kagome was the victor by one. Koji's final shot went wild and nearly hit Ton. Kagome had worried she'd accidently fire a sacred arrow unintentionally, but had kept her miko powers in check.

After finishing they turned to find they had a little larger audience than when they started. Along with Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho sat with a napping Inuyasha while Koji's cousin Inari stood leaning against a support.

Inari smirked at his little cousin, "You were beaten by a yokai. Not just a yokai, but a female yokai. Man, wait till your brothers hear this."

Koji huffed, "It's not my fault, that stupid arrow had a bent feather, it just went wide."

Inari chuckled, "Whatever it takes to help you sleep at night."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Were you not going to retire for the evening?"

Inari nodded, "We're going. Don't want to intrude on any important yokai meetings."

Inu no Taisho snarled at the smirk on the human's face. Inari approached the yokai lord and picked up his nephew, "I'll take him to his room. No doubt one of the yokai around here will point me in the right direction."

Koji glared at his cousin, "Stop being a smart aleck, you'll get yourself killed. Besides you know his rooms just down this hall and around the corner. We heard them chasing him enough times last night, never knew a kid could have that much energy."

Sesshomaru glared at the two humans, "My brother doesn't like bedtime. It's best to let him fall asleep elsewhere and then move him to bed."

Inari nodded, "Got it, good to know."

Once the two humans were gone, with an Inuyokai shadowing them discreetly, Inu no Taisho turned to Kagome, "So what did you think?"

Kagome frowned, "He seems nice enough, but like most of them their pretty snobbish."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "So they're not much different than the nobles at the palace?"

Kagome smiled, "Not quite that bad, but close." She turned to Sesshomaru, "What happened to Lady Izayoi's family in our old timeline?"

Sesshomaru blinked as he tried recalling the memory of these people. He gulped, "I killed them…all of them."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Do you know why?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "After Izayoi's death…I went to speak to her uncle about Inuyasha. I didn't want to care for him, so I was hoping to push him off on them. Lord Hirako was willing, but his wife…that wasn't his wife then."

Kagome looked confused, "What?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "The Lord Hirako I spoke to…it wasn't her uncle it was her father. He must have taken over sometime in the next four years."

Kagome looked sadly at Sesshomaru, "So why'd you kill them?"

Sesshomaru looked at his claws, "Izayoi's father tried to trick me. He said he'd take in Inuyasha if I dealt with some rebels for him. The rebels where the son's of his brother, they were trying to reclaim their father's castle and lands. I slew them all. During that time the one known as Hibachi had been killed by Izayoi's father during the takeover and Chiyo was given to another samurai similarly to how Izayoi was given to Takemaru. Her husband and she took Inuyasha for a couple years, but when they had a child of their own his court advisors chased Inuyasha off. I retaliated and slew them both and the unborn child."

Kagome hugged herself, "What about that Inari guy?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "When I returned to Izayoi's father to report the rebels had been taken care of. Inari attacked me for killing his cousins. I removed his head in a single movement. Lord Hirako called his guards; I killed them and the lord. His wife took her own life thinking I was going to kill her as well."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "A sad state of affairs, but not unexpected." He turned to the door, "Gen, I want you to keep your guard up at all times."

Gen stepped into view, "It always is."

Kagome was surprised, "I didn't sense you there."

Gen chuckled, "You wouldn't have. Spending the last six years here my yoki has soaked into every board and every fastener of this building. In a way it is a part of me. I can detect intruders as well as locate each resident in a matter of seconds." He placed a hand on the frame, "Due to that your miko powers don't separate me from the building, if I stood out in the yard that would be a completely different matter."

Kagome nodded then turned to Inu no Taisho, "Do you think they'll threaten Inuyasha?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "I've backed Izayoi's parents into a corner. There's an old rule about hunting. The most dangerous prey is that which has been wounded or cornered. To their minds I wounded them when I took Izayoi; I've now cornered them with my curse."

Sesshomaru smirked, "They may be dangerous, but they're little more than rabbits compared to the greater threats out there."

Kagome yawned signaling the three yokai that she needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Next Morning…<p>

Inuyasha woke and leapt from his bed quickly. Making his way to his door he opened it to find more scents in the house than he was used to. His father and mother were in their room; his brother was in the room across the hall. Quietly walking across the hall he tapped on the door.

Sesshomaru's voice answered, "Enter."

Inuyasha slid the door open and walked into the room. Sesshomaru's room had an exterior door that led into the rear yard of the manor. He was currently sitting in the open doorway watching the sun rise over the wall. Closing the door behind him Inuyasha made his way to his brother and climbed into his lap.

Sesshomaru smiled at the pup, "Those scents making you anxious?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Some of them don't smell very nice."

Sesshomaru sneered, "They do have certain repulsiveness to them, don't they."

Inuyasha turned to look out on the yard, "You're leaving aren't you?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Father or I have to remain at the palace, and we've explained that to you before. Father wishes to spend uninterrupted time with you and your mother. Unfortunately there've been a series of interruptions. Now I'll return and allow him to complete what time he has left without further interruption."

Noticing this didn't seem to appease the pup Sesshomaru scratched between his brother's ears, "Father's told you your coming to the palace this autumn hasn't he?"

Inuyasha nodded, "He and Grandfather told me the first night they were here…why didn't Grandfather stay?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "He's not as fond of humans, besides you'll see plenty of him during your stay at the palace."

Inuyasha yawned as the scratching of his scalp lulled him back to sleep, "Is mama coming to?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, I believe she'll be visiting somewhere else then. So you'll need to be a good pup for father and me."

There was no response from the pup whose eyes had closed and light breathing signaled he was asleep.

Sesshomaru turned to the door to find his father leaning against the frame, "Now if only there was a way to get a rendering of this, otherwise no one would believe it."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, "You're just jealous he came to find me."

Inu no Taisho snickered, "Actually I'm thankful he found you instead of me. Otherwise I'd be forced to explain things I'm hoping not to for at least a decade."

Sesshomaru's glare narrowed, "I didn't need to have that image in my head."

Inu no Taisho smirked, "Considering you're holding the product of a similar image in your lap this instant."

Sesshomaru refused to answer his father, instead turning to look out into the yard. It was no longer empty as Gen's pack was off in the furthest corner going through morning training exercises. Sesshomaru turned to his father, "Gen wasn't happy to see his comrades last evening."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "He never is. They fight worse than pups; I'll need to find another enemy to direct them at. That usually buys a couple years of peaceful cooperation."

Sesshomaru picked up his brother and handed him to their father, "I should depart. I didn't leave anyone in charge while I was gone."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "You really need to trust someone to handle thing while you're away."

Sesshomaru huffed as he turned to leave, "I'll leave Kagome here until your return. I think she was getting bored with staying in the palace all the time.

Inu no Taisho nodded then watched his son depart.

After the younger yokai had departed he turned and left the room walking back down the hall. Entering Izayoi's room he found her sitting next to her window, "You're awake."

Izayoi smiled, "Yes my lord, I saw Lord Sesshomaru depart."

Inu no Taisho indicated his younger son in his arms; "Inuyasha had gone to him this morning." He sat on the bench next to Izayoi and laid the still sleeping pup in the small gap between them.

Izayoi reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from Inuyasha's face, "Will he be safe at the palace?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "My…my mate will attend to him while he's there. He'll also have Shin and Ton, they'll come with him."

Izayoi smiled, "I'm nervous about returning to that place."

Inu no Taisho bowed his head; "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Her smile faded slightly, "When I'm gone…will they have any contact with Inuyasha?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Doubtful…I doubt they will desire contact of any kind. If they request I can leave a way for them to contact me to request a visit, but my instincts tell me that won't be an issue."

They continued to talk until Rain entered to inform them breakfast was nearly prepared. Inuyasha was woken and quickly sent off to get ready, and to give his parents a moment to prepare themselves for the day.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later found everyone residing in the manor in the dining room. The divider wall had been opened allowing a high table and a low table. The high table was where Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Lord Hirako and his wife sat. Also at the high table sat Inuyasha, Gen, Rain, Inari, and Hirako's oldest son Asuma.<p>

The low table consisted of the other yokai along with the other members of Izayoi's family. Her parents were uncomfortably seated at the end closest to the door, a pair of human soldiers ready to escort them from the manor and then the land at their lord's command.

Izayoi's uncle smiled at the apparently young yokai girl who set a plate of food before him. He'd noticed how she'd placed one before Inu no Taisho first, then her father. It was obvious that she was following a specific order when handing out the food. He followed the two male yokai's examples of not saying anything to the girl, but nudged his wife when he heard Izayoi thank the girl.

His wife merely glared at him as she followed her niece's example, she wasn't unperceptive to such things.

After everyone had been served, even Izayoi's parents who glared at their plates like they were poisoned, Inu no Taisho began eating, quickly followed by the other yokai. The humans took this as a signal to begin eating.

Halfway through the meal Lord Hirako turned to Inu no Taisho, "If you don't mind, I would like to speak about my niece's visit this autumn."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "If you wish, but you should speak to Izayoi about such things. Though, I will say you will need some preparation before Inuyasha joins her in the spring."

Lord Hirako nodded, "Of course." He leaned forward slightly as Izayoi was seated between Inu no Taisho and the warrior named Gen. She was currently speaking to the warriors mate, said warrior having already finished eating and now leaning back on his haunches to allow them to speak without themselves having to lean either way.

Rain noticed the human scrutinizing them so indicated him to Izayoi. She turned and smiled faintly to him, "Yes uncle?"

The old man smiled, "Izayoi, I wished to speak about your coming visit. Just to get the particulars in regards to your retinue and what will be required."

Izayoi dipped her head, "Only Gen and Rain will be accompanying me. I made that decision after our conversation last night. My Lord knows of how the others will be commanded. As for what will be required, nothing extravagant, Gen will be remaining outside the town mostly. Rain will remain with me at the castle, but she'll care for herself."

Hirako nodded, "Very good, though when your son joins us?"

Izayoi's smile became almost unnoticeable, "Let us not get ahead of ourselves uncle."

Hirako smiled, "Of course Izayoi." Izayoi went back to her conversation with the yokai, but Hirako noticed a look from Inu no Taisho that said they'd talk later.

At the Low Table Kagome sat between Korra and Koji, she understood her purpose and had discreetly created a barrier to stop the yoki from reaching the humans. Even with her powers and years of experience with yoki she felt the oppressive weight of the combined yoki. Sesshomaru had explained it the night before as being a subconscious action by the younger yokai present, their apparent dislike of these humans.

Korra whispered quietly so the miko barely heard her, "Relax miko, we're trying our best to control it."

Kagome smiled at the girl, hoping her disguise didn't make it look like a sneer, "I understand Korra, just hoping we can finish this meal quickly."

Korra nodded, "I noticed Lord Sesshomaru left you here. Is there a reason why?"

Kagome nodded, "I was bored at the palace. I've been stuck there for six years now."

Korra smiled wistfully, "It's been more than six since I've seen home."

Kagome looked surprised, "More than six?"

Korra nodded, "When father was called to lead his phalanx against the dragons, mother decided to accompany him and my brother. We didn't know then that Lord Sesshomaru was also being summoned then, Ton didn't tell us till the day of departure. I was forced to accompany them as my entire pack was leaving the palace. Father wouldn't leave me there by myself. I got to join in the fighting at first…" She glanced at the pup sitting next to her, "…until I was deemed unfit to fight."

Kagome remembered what some of her friends at the palace had said, about how often pups where born. Kagome frowned, "Where's your mate?"

Korra fidgeted, "He's…gone."

Kagome bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

Korra shook her head, "It's not what you think. He didn't die fighting dragons, my father and brothers killed him."

Kagome looked surprised, "What?"

Korra sighed, "Turk's father wasn't my mate, I have no mate, and because of that male I probably never will."

Shin who was sitting across from Kagome lifted his head hearing their slowly rising voices, "That is hardly a conversation for this moment sister. You and Lord Sesshomaru's aid can speak of these matters in private later. No doubt mother can help explain."

Korra bowed her head at her brother, "Of course Shin."

Kagome watch the male lower his head again, she quickly realized he was listening to all the conversations around the room. At the high table Inari and Asuma seemed in a tense battle of words, but were keeping it low enough only the yokai could possibly listen in. The low table had its own series of tense verbal debates. Koji and his brother Iruka were not quite as quiet while discussing how the younger had been beaten by a female yokai the night before. Also Chiyo was in an argument with her mother, who wanted Chiyo and Hibachi to accompany them to the capital.

Finally after everyone was obviously finished eating Inu no Taisho stood, Inuyasha was sitting next to Rain at the end quickly followed his father. Everyone else merely turned to the yokai lord as he strode from the room, his son having to nearly jog to keep up.

After they were both gone Izayoi stood and bowed, "I hope everyone enjoyed the meal, you may leave at your leisure." She then left, Tenten standing from her place at the low table following in stride.

Gen stood after they'd departed and with a low growl signaled his brothers who both stood, and the three departed. Rain seemed to glare at the empty space where her mate had stood a moment earlier. Standing she spoke, "Shin, why don't you show Lord Hirako's sons and nephews to the training grounds. No doubt they'd wish to work off their meals."

Shin stood, "As you request mother."

The younger human males recognizing the yokai's suggestion was in fact an order followed the one called Shin from the room.

After they were gone Rain turned to Korra, "Perhaps Ton and Sesshomaru's aid will assist you in cleaning up."

Once again this suggestion was an obvious order and the disguised miko and Ton jumped up to help gather up the dishes. Chiyo also began helping, never one to shy away from what needed to be done. Even as her mother scoffed at her, muttering that she was acting like a servant.

Turk had remained seated, but a low howl from somewhere else in the manor drew his attention and he bolted from the room.

Rain then bowed to Lord Hirako and his wife, "If you need anything just call me or my daughter's name and we'll come." She then headed for the door.

Once she was gone Lord Hirako waited for Chiyo and the group of yokai to depart with a load of dishes for the door he believed led to the kitchens. Once they were gone he stood, "Brother, you time here is over. Leave my lands, and never return. If I so much as hear your name again, I will have no option than to kill you."

His brother stood, "I apologize, brother…" He bowed his head and laid an envelope on the table, "…if she ever can forgive us. Please give that to her."

Hirako nodded, "I will brother." He turned to his brother's wife who merely glared at him, "Have you no parting words my lady?"

She continued to glare as she stood, "You are banishing the wrong people. When my relatives in the capital hear of this?"

Hirako smirked, "You didn't know? I sent a message to the capital last night; it should arrive in about a week, much earlier than you'll be able to I'm sure. It is quite detailed, about how you tortured and maimed Izayoi, and then left her abandoned to a psychopath. I also happily added how she was rescued by kind yokai who saved and protected her. That we just learned of her survival, and the existence of her hanyo child. I'm sure the Shogun will greet you warmly when he hears of the horrors you put your dear sweet daughter through."

Hirako's own wife smirked at her husband's plan. She then turned to her in-laws, "Yes, and the curse you're now under will help so much."

A motion of the lord's hand and the two soldiers came forward to escort the banished pair from his sight.

* * *

><p>Kitchen…<p>

Chiyo placed the stack of bowls she carried on the counter then looked around, "Are there no servants?"

Korra and Ton both looked at her curiously. Kagome answered, "There were no servants assigned to this place, so it's up to those who live here to take care of such tasks."

Chiyo nodded her understanding, "Of course your race must not use such methods. How do you wash dishes?"

Korra looking skeptical at the human pointed to a wash basin, "The same way humans do."

Chiyo smiled, "So this must be what roughing it is."

The two yokai looked at the miko both questioning what the other human was talking about.

Kagome sighed and spoke to the pair, "Lady Chiyo has no doubt never done a chore in her life. I've heard human nobility doesn't approve of such things."

Ton frowned, "But it was Lady Izayoi who taught Korra and me how to wash dishes."

Chiyo nodded, "Oh, my sister was great friends with the servants back home. She spent hours in the kitchens and other servant areas just watching. Mother would get so mad when she would catch her. I remember one time she scrubbed her skin raw after seeing her helping the gardeners."

Kagome moved quickly to block the two yokai, whose eyes had gone nearly completely red. They halted at the sight of miko energy in Kagome's hand; this went unnoticed by Chiyo who was busy examining a rag used for wiping dishes.

Sighing at how easy she'd halted the two yokai she pointed to the wash basin, "Lady Chiyo and I will go get the rest of the dishes, you two start scrubbing."

They both growled low, but accepted the order and moved to the basin.

* * *

><p>Izayoi's sitting room…<p>

Tenten watched as the human woman huffed and sat on a pile of cushions. Izayoi stared out the window spotting the three shapes flying over the wall, "Looks like Gen's gone on patrol."

The yokai nodded, "It's probably for the best."

Izayoi turned to her, "He apologized for losing his temper yesterday, but I don't feel he needed to."

Tenten frowned, "He was in his right to be angry, but it past. We are not creatures to hold grudges; you've learned this by now."

Izayoi arrayed her kimono properly, "My uncle has sent my parents away hasn't he?"

Tenten tilted her head listening to the sounds of the manor, "Yes, not long after we left the dining hall. I also hear them being escorted from the property."

Izayoi smiled, "Thank you Tenten…will you be staying here while Inuyasha and I are away?"

Tenten shook her head, "I'll go to the palace with Shin and Ton. Inuyasha will need some familiarity, and Lord Sesshomaru's mother won't be the most comforting individual present."

Izayoi frowned at the mention of Inu no Taisho's mate, "She'll use this time to try and enforce her claim on my son."

Tenten nodded, "I won't be able to stop that my lady, though I'll try to the best of my abilities."

Izayoi looked back toward the window, "When I'm gone…will you have much to do with Inuyasha?"

Tenten looked sadly at the human, "No, once our duty here is past…we will have little interaction with the young master. We may see him in passing, or during meetings. In general he will be watched after by Inu no Taisho's pack."

Izayoi smiled, "Then I thank you for the service you've performed. Even though, it's outside your normal duties."

Tenten sat, "It has been…interesting…serving a human. You were not what I was expecting, even though I resented Gen volunteering us for this duty at first. It has been unusually pleasant, even if we're far from our home."

A knock at the door signaled a visitor. Izayoi turned to Tenten, who with a sniff frowned, "It is the one you call aunt."

Izayoi turned to the door, "Enter."

The older human entered to find her niece sitting having a conversation with one of the female yokai. She smiled at her, "Izayoi, we haven't had much time to talk."

Izayoi returned the smile, "No we haven't. I heard father and mother have departed."

Her aunt took a seat across from her and Tenten; she'd been warned the night before by Inari to not get between one of the yokai and Izayoi, "Yes, they have gone. Your uncle is most upset, but knew it was his only option." She lowered her voice, "In all honesty this was for the best. We've needed an excuse to remove your parents for some time, and break their hold over your siblings. They have become most vocal against your uncle, even suggesting he was unfit for his duties."

Izayoi looked surprised, "Unfit?"

Her aunt waved the question off, "Your uncle is in fine condition Izayoi. He's as healthy as an ox. Your parents never got over losing their status following Takemaru's uprising."

Izayoi frowned, "If it was legal why does everyone call it an uprising?"

Her aunt smiled, "After Takemaru's death your uncle laid claim to the lands controlled by Takemaru, but the Shogun stated that your father could no longer hold power as a lord since he'd committed dishonorable acts. My husband disagreed with the Shogun, and revealed the truth Takemaru had lied about." She smoothed out her kimono, "The Shogun was most outraged. He'd thought you a good match for one of his sons. It was one of the reasons he agreed to Takemaru's revenge."

Izayoi was surprised, "He thought that? Why'd his son never come forward as a suitor?"

Her aunt sighed, "The boy was too shy, besides your father believed Takemaru's forces would bolster his own to overthrow your uncle and claim this region for his own. We believe he had plans to overthrow the current government, and install himself as shogun."

Tenten frowned, "Impressive ambition."

The older woman was surprised, "You understand our government?"

Tenten sneered, "I'm from the noble caste of my tribe I don the appearance of a warrior because I mated into a warrior pack. So yes I understand a thing or two about your government."

Izayoi smiled at Tenten's haughty display.

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho sat leaning against a tree in the yard. From his location he could see the younger human men training, Shin watching from a perch in another tree. Before him Inuyasha and Turk were playing with a ball.<p>

Beyond the sound of human sparing and the children playing the yard was quiet. This was a type of peace that Inu no Taisho longed for, though as a warrior he thrived for battle.

In the last six years he'd had little time to contemplate these past few years. Between battling endless hordes of dragons and other yokai, ensuring the safety of Izayoi and Inuyasha, and preparing for the coming future. He hadn't found a moment of peace to just meditate. Though without Sesshomaru's assistance he'd no doubt be dead, scratch that he knew he'd be dead.

A sudden yelp drew his attention to the two pups. Inuyasha sat on the ground rubbing his nose. It didn't take a genius to realize he'd caught the ball with his face. Inu no Taisho frowned slightly, he'd promised Sesshomaru to not hold what happened in a time no longer in existence against him. That wasn't an easy promise to keep.

Sesshomaru, either one, is still far too young to realize the damage he'd done. Without a pack Inuyasha had nowhere to turn as a pup, even now he had a hard time believing the ten year old pup survived to adolescence. If what Sesshomaru says is right, the boy didn't even acquire the Tessaiga until he was around two hundred years old.

Movement next to him drew his attention. Kagome walked over and sat next to him, "A penny for your thoughts sir?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "That a saying from where you're from?"

Kagome nodded, "It's foreign even there. A penny is currency in another land."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well, I don't think I'll charge you for my thoughts. I was just contemplating my son."

Kagome's brow furrowed, "Which one?"

Inu no Taisho rubbed his chin, "Both actually…from an outsiders perspective we appear quite solitary, but in truth we are highly social by yokai standards. From what I've learned both my son's were quite solitary after my…untimely demise. Sesshomaru could protect himself long before now, but Inuyasha was only a pup when Izayoi died…nothing could change that. I can't see how Inuyasha survived as long as he did."

Kagome bowed her head, Sesshomaru had told her what became of Inuyasha after her departure, "It wasn't easy…Inuyasha never liked talking about it. I knew his mom died when he was young, but never how young. Sometimes…mostly on his human nights and he was exhausted enough to pass out…he'd call out to his mother, and oddly enough to you."

Inu no Taisho grimaced, "What made it odd to call out to me?"

Kagome looked nervously at the ground, "He didn't have the highest opinion of you."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Understandable, in his opinion I'd abandoned both his mother and him. With the deaths of my lieutenants there would have been none powerful enough to disobey Sesshomaru's commands in regards to Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned, "What about his grandfather?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "The old man wouldn't have interfered. When Inuyasha comes to the palace, he'll no doubt hog as much time with the pup as possible. How else do you think Sesshomaru became the spoiled brat he is? My father would have no problem excepting a half breed, especially one fathered by me, but he wouldn't disobey the ruling lord. Besides I doubt Sesshomaru or my mate ever mentioned Inuyasha to him, I didn't until my return after sealing Ryukotsusei."

Kagome turned to where the two pups were continuing to play, "He hasn't heard a word we said?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, he's focused on playing with Turk. Every time we've said his name his ears have turned to us, but since I didn't give a command he immediately turned back to playing."

Kagome looked surprised, "You mean he's not been eavesdropping?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Pups may have curiosities that rival most feline yokai, but he'll ignore things especially those he doesn't understand. Now, if he was about twenty years older it'd be a whole other matter."

Kagome looked surprised, "How long will it take for him to…grow up?"

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "There's no definite timeline, some yokai age faster than others, but it'll probably be a hundred and twenty years before he's close to resembling how you remember him."

Kagome was surprised, "How long…will he be that small?"

Inu no Taisho looked thoughtful, "His human blood will speed up the aging process slightly, but he'll still be this small for a few more years."

Silence reigned as they watched the pups continue playing.

* * *

><p>Western Palace<p>

Three Inuyokai sat around a table, the room was the private quarters of the eldest of the three, "Are you sure?"

The youngest bowed his head, "Yes master, the servants have been notified. We know approximately when he'll be here, but not the exact date of his arrival."

The third yokai glared, "I can't believe he's actually bringing that thing here."

The eldest reached over and smacked the back of his cohort's head, "Silence that tongue of yours. If your feelings became known we'd all be in trouble."

Rubbing his head the yokai snarled, "He's just a hanyo bastard; we might as well do him a favor and put him out of his misery."

The youngest looked nervous at the two sitting before him, "Sirs…it will be nearly impossible to act against the pup. He'll no doubt be well guarded, as well as near constant presence of one of his blood relatives."

The eldest glared at the others, "Leave this to me. I'll ensure his first night here will be his last."

* * *

><p>Outside the room…<p>

Koga froze as he heard chuckling from the door he'd past. Their muttered words had been muffled, but the loud thwack sound had drawn his attention. Focusing on the room he'd heard everything, turning tail he hurriedly walked down the hall, sure he'd overheard something Lord Sesshomaru would want to know.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Ten<p>

A/N: Next chapter Inuyasha goes to the palace, and Izayoi returns to her uncle's castle. Sorry for the horribly long wait, I've been in the process of job hunting and handling some non fan fiction related matters. Also as I use this to refine my writing skills I've got to focus on my non fan fiction works if I ever want to get them published. This is also a reason why I mostly do fics with original characters as I'm practicing developing characters and not just using the ones made by the original authors.


	11. Leaves in the Wind

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Izayoi met with her relatives, allowing them to see Inuyasha. Ignoring her parents presence it's decided she would return to the castle while Inuyasha would be visiting his father's home.

The next day life continues in the manor as everyone went about their routines, though slightly altered. While Kagome assisted in cleaning up from breakfast, Izayoi had almost private conversation with her aunt, and Inu no Taisho contemplated the new way of the world.

Meanwhile those with evil intentions begin to move in the shadows; unbeknownst to them a young wolf yokai had learned of their plots.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Leaves in the Wind<p>

* * *

><p>A group of children played in a meadow not far from their village gates. They heeded their elders' warnings about straying too far from the village. The village was far from the normal trade routes, and travelers only came due to either being lost or directed there by someone who knew about the village.<p>

Two of the older children carried swords while a third carried a war hammer. They kept watch while the younger children played, always wary of movement along the tree line.

Unbeknownst to the children, they're being watched by three strangers. Two men and a woman, the woman turned to her companions, "This is close enough, return to the palace and tell Lord Sesshomaru I arrived safely."

The two warrior caste Inuyokai bowed then slipped into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome shouldered her bow and hefted the burlap sack she was dragging. Along with her travel pack this second burden was of some importance. Sesshomaru believed a proper gift would endear her to the villagers, making negotiating so much easier.

As she stepped into the sunlight the three armed youths appeared before her. The tallest brandished his weapon, "Halt intruder, what business do you have here?"

Kagome glared at the boy who wasn't much older than her physical appearance, "Stop barking and give me a hand here."

The boy blinked in confusion before noticing the bag, "What's that?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, I was chasing this little imp for some time; he's been a real thorn in the side of so many villages. Finally cornered him, but I need to find somewhere to properly dispose of his remains."

The boy with the war hammer stepped forward, "An imp you say…why would a woman like you be hunting an imp?"

Kagome hid her amused smile; she'd worn a traveling cloak to cover her miko attire she spoke as she threw the cloak off her right side, "Because it's my duty."

The boys immediately dropped to their knees, "We beg your forgiveness miko we meant no impudence." The first had spoken quickly.

Kagome waved it off, "Don't worry, you didn't know. You wouldn't happen to know of any caves or wells nearby were we can seal his remains?"

The second swordsman hopped up quickly, "I'm not sure of such a place, but my father's the village craftsman, he could use these parts in our weapons."

Kagome frowned, "Weapons?"

The other two boys glared at the third, the first one turned back to Kagome, "Well, guess we'll have to tell you now, welcome to the Yokai Exterminators' Village."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they brought Kagome before the village headman and elders. She knelt before them and waited for them to speak.<p>

The headman didn't waste any time, "I find it peculiar for a lone miko this far out, also for you to just stumble upon our village."

Kagome smiled, "I won't lie to you, I have been here before. Yet it was not in the past, but in the future."

One of the elders looked aghast, "What insanity are you speaking?"

Kagome glared at the elder then turned back to the headman, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, and while I seem eighteen, I'm actually in my mid twenties. In my real time I fell down the well on the grounds of the shrine my family tends. I found myself thrown five hundred years into my past, which is about two hundred years into your future. I soon befriended a hanyo name Inuyasha; he was born six years ago. We became embroiled in a quest to protect the Shikon Shards from an evil hanyo named Naraku. One of those who joined us on our quest was a yokai exterminator, she came from this village."

The headman nodded, "I see…I take it you were the one to purify the jewel after it was restored."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but I didn't word the wish properly and the jewel cursed me. I was trapped in a state of limbo for close to a century until Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru went into the past to prevent his brother's death. Instead of only going back a few decades, he came back to the day of his brother's birth. Unbeknownst to him when he pulled me from that limbo and into the past with him. We are working to prevent as many deaths as we can, already we saved those of Horaijima Island and now…"

The headman bowed his head, "You are trying to save us." He looked sternly at the miko, "What happened to our village?"

Kagome bowed her head, "Naraku wanted the shards your exterminators had recovered, and he also feared your village would aid Inuyasha and me. So he attacked the village, to my knowledge only two exterminators survived."

The elders all looked surprised and began arguing over whether Kagome was telling the truth or not.

After several minutes the headman slammed his fist on the floor silencing everyone, "Silence, we will have order. I believe this girl is telling the truth, and while none of us will live to see that day come to pass…we have all known a yokai would one day seek to avenge all we've killed. So be it that the one who will bring our end is a hanyo, we will not fall victim to his trap this time."

Kagome smiled, "I have a suggestion to achieve that."

The headman chuckled, "Seeing as you're from the future I'll have to heed your advice."

Kagome quickly looked around, "Umm…where is Kirara?"

The headman looked confused, "Kirara? You mean Midoriko's yokai companion, she is with my children. My own children are not allowed to play outside the village, they must train hard. My sons are now training out back."

Kagome stood and walked to the window, "Kirara." The village headman and elders were surprised when the two-tailed cat jumped through the window and landed on the miko's shoulder. The cat began rubbing against Kagome's cheek so she rubbed her ears, "I missed you to Kirara, and Lord Sesshomaru knew you'd be helpful in our task."

The headman blinked, "Lord Sesshomaru…you mean the son of the Lord of the West…how does he know of Kirara?"

Kagome turned back to the headman, "Lord Sesshomaru knows because we met him many times, he in fact aided us in Naraku's defeat. Of those who accompanied Inuyasha and me, only two others were yokai. A young Kitsune named Shippo, and Kirara. Lord Sesshomaru chose them both to regain their memories, but Shippo hasn't even been born yet, nor will he for another hundred and fifty years at least."

The headman turned his gaze to Kirara, "I thought she'd been acting strange the last few years. We don't normally take her on hunts with us, but the last few years she's been adamant about going on several occasions, each time those hunts have turned south and without her lives would have been lost."

One of the elders nodded, "My grandson nearly got skewered by a mantis yokai, but Kirara pulled him out-of-the-way at the last second, and then bit the mantis claws clean off."

Kagome looked sadly at the little yokai, "I'm sorry Kirara…I know you want to save everyone, but you're not able to."

Kirara mewed and gave Kagome a look that spoke volumes. Kagome quickly realized the cat yokai knew she couldn't prevent every loss, but she would save everyone she could.

Kagome looked back at the headman, "My suggestion to you sir…is to ally yourself to the Inu no Taisho, otherwise known as the Lord of the Western Lands."

The headman looked blankly at her, "You want us to ally ourselves with yokai…why in all the heavens would we do so?"

Kagome looked seriously at the man, "Because the enemy of your enemy is your friend. Inu no Taisho desires peace between humans and yokai, why else would he protect a place like Horaijima. Also consider that while you can easily handle various lesser yokai, you're powerless against anything as powerful as a daiyokai. Naraku defeats the exterminators by vastly overwhelming your village with a multitude of lesser yokai."

The headman lowered his gaze to the floor, "I know I'll live to regret this…what must we do?"

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho's Palace…<p>

Inuyasha leapt off Shin's back allowing him to transform back to his humanoid form. Gazing at the massive gates that were big enough for Inu no Taisho to walk through in his true form, "Wow Myoga, look at this place it's bigger than the village."

Ton walked past Inuyasha toward the gate, "Well young master, if you think the view out here is great, wait till you see the inside."

Shin shook his head as he followed his younger brother, while Tenten nudged Inuyasha toward the gate, "Come young master, we shouldn't keep Inu no Taisho waiting."

Inuyasha nodded and quickly moved toward the gates.

The group paused before the gates; Shin raised his hand palm out toward the gate, "I born within these walls command entrance."

Inuyasha was surprised when the gates began opening on their own, revealing a long walk to the main entrance of the castle. Armored Inuyokai warriors lined the walk, each leaning on a spear.

Ton growled, "Where is everyone? This place should be crowded."

Shin slapped his brother, "Quiet Ton, besides you know exactly why no one is here besides the standard guard."

Tenten snarled at her mate and his brother then pushed Inuyasha ahead of them. They fallowed, each tense and sending furtive glances at the guards lining the walk.

Inuyasha didn't notice the tension of his guards as he walked toward the castle, but he moved slowly as he felt the stares of the other Inuyokai lining the walk.

To the elder three yokai the walk to the steps leading up to the entrance seemed to take forever, but they all relaxed slightly as they made it safely there. Gen had warned that any attack would most likely occur between the gate and steps. His second warning though made them all ready themselves, he'd warned that any attack between the foot of the steps and the main entrance would be more dangerous as more assailants could be hidden there, and they could attack with the element of surprise.

Due to those warnings Shin and Ton were not caught by surprise when knives flew toward Inuyasha, what did surprise them was the sudden appearance of three Inuyokai intercepting the weapons and counter attacking.

In the space of five seconds, six casteless Inuyokai lay on the ground.

Ton smiled as he recognized the leader of the three newcomers, "Shinji, been awhile."

Shinji turned to the younger Inuyokai, "That it has Ton, Lord Sesshomaru ordered us to provide assistance in case something like this occurred."

Shin growled, "If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you prevent it?"

Shinji turned toward the top of the stairs, "We only suspected something may happen. I would suggest you keep on your guard at all times…the nobles are plotting."

Shin turned to where Tenten was shielding Inuyasha, "Are you both alright?"

Tenten nodded, "The young master is fine…we shouldn't linger here."

Shin nodded, "Right, let's report to Inu no Taisho without delay." The group fell into a formation around Inuyasha and moved quickly up the steps.

Inuyasha looked up at Shin as they passed the fallen attackers, "Why'd they attack us Shin?"

Shin sighed, "Those are casteless Inuyasha, no doubt paid by a noble to assassinate you. Inuyasha, just like back in the village you must be ever cautious about your surroundings, here doubly so. Here the threat isn't pathetic humans, but arrogant yokai. They may attack you with their powers, and you have yet to learn to control your own."

The group arrived at the door to Inu no Taisho's office. Shinji turned to the others, "Wait here, I will give my report to the General."

The older yokai entered the office, after a quick conversation Inu no Taisho's voice was heard, "What do you mean attack?"

Sesshomaru's voice replied equally loud, but with a calmer tone, "I learned of plots, but not this one. I will have my subordinates investigate, this won't go unpunished father."

The door flew open as Inu no Taisho stormed out. He loomed over his son, "You are unharmed Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave a curt nervous nod, "Yes father."

Inu no Taisho turned to Shin, "You and your brother are dismissed, return to your combat packs until further notice."

Shin bowed then hurriedly walked down the hall with Tenten following on his heel. Ton merely walked across the hall to stand in line with Shinji's pack.

Sesshomaru who'd followed his father from the office motioned to Shinji to approach, "Bring Ton up to speed, then begin investigating. I want a report by this time tomorrow."

Shinji bowed, "Of course my lord." With a hand motion the others fell into step as they hurriedly walked away.

For the first time, Inuyasha was alone with his father and brother in a strange place. Without a word Inu no Taisho whipped around and walked back into the office.

Sesshomaru was about to follow when he noticed his brother hadn't moved. Sighing he knelt next to the pup, "Inuyasha, you will follow me, correct?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Does father want me to?"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's head between his fuzzy ears, "Yes, but even here we are being watched. You are too young to understand, but father must show a certain amount of distance from you while in the halls."

Sesshomaru stood and moved toward the door, keeping watch out of the corner of his eye as he watched his brother fall into step.

* * *

><p>Forest beyond the walls of a castle…<p>

Gen leaned against the tree as three yokai approached, "I wondered when you'd show yourselves."

Snarling the yokai lunged, but they were quickly defeated by the stronger Inuyokai.

Stepping over the remains he scoffed, "What a waste, you would have lived longer if you walked away."

"You care little for those you kill?"

Gen turned to see Izayoi's brother dismounting, "They wish to waste their lives, it's their fault. What reason do you have out this way?"

Inari knelt to examine the dead yokai, "The villagers reported scavenger like creatures, I was sent to see if the reports were true."

Gen shook his head, "Don't think yourself so great, even these common yokai would have ripped you apart."

Inari smirked, "I was aware a more dangerous creature was wandering the forest."

Gen glared at the human, "I take it your sister is fine?"

Inari nodded, "She's well, or as well as can be expected. Your mate and she have remained cloistered in Izayoi's rooms for the past few days. Izayoi has only ventured out to join us at meal."

Turning back to an unseen path Gen spoke, "Burn those remains or larger yokai may be drawn here."

With that he vanished between the trees.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 11<p>

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's just an intro to them being in new locations. Also note that I'm not going to focus much on Izayoi's time separated from Inuyasha.

A/N2: Yeah it's been quite some time since I last updated, and actually I doubted whether I ever would. If you checked my profile in the last ten months you'd know I've began work on a publishable project. While talking with my co-writer on that project we agreed FanFiction while useful for polishing skills and experiment with character relationships and building (Note how often I use original characters), it is also a major distraction. I did also state on my profile I would not just abandon my stories, and due to my co-writer's religious observances there's a lot of time where we cannot work. So I will be completing as many of these stories as I can when I'm not working on the novel.


	12. Sounds of Winter

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Last time…

In furthering Sesshomaru's plans Kagome had traveled to the Exterminator Village. There she reveals the truth about herself to the village leaders, and proposes they ally themselves with Sesshomaru.

Elsewhere Inuyasha arrived at the palace, learning the new dangers of this new place. Meanwhile his mother has settled into the human palace.

Chapter 12: Sound of Winter

Sesshomaru watched as the cold flecks of frozen water fell from the sky. Humans made poems about the beauty of the lands covered in this substance. He could not find such things attractive. To him the only distinguishing factor of snow was that blood shone more brightly when splashed across it.

He turned to see Inuyasha struggled through the small drifts; they were crossing the plaza of the castle to the smaller building that concealed the steps to the Hunter's Den. There was another entrance within the castle proper, but that way passed near the Kennels and Inuyasha was unnerved by the Inuyokai Beasts.

They reached the small building just as the door was pushed open and three Hunters exited. Upon seeing Sesshomaru they all knelt with their heads bowed.

Sesshomaru growled, "Get up, I forbid you to kneel in the snow. Relay that to your brethren."

The Hunters didn't respond merely nodded and got back to their feet, but kept their heads bowed.

Sesshomaru moved past them to the open door, Inuyasha still struggling to keep up. One of the Hunters suddenly moved and caught the hanyo by the collar and lifted him from the snow. He then placed Inuyasha in the area cleared by the opened door.

None of this went unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who'd been ready to act the moment the Hunter had moved, but once his brother was safely on the ground Sesshomaru spoke, "That wasn't necessary."

The Hunter saluted Sesshomaru, "My apologies my lord, but it was." The Hunter powered up his yoki and swiped his claws towards the snow. Immediately a metal trap sprung and snapped closed, the trap was large most likely one used for catching larger yokai beasts.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Had Inuyasha tripped it the trap would have decapitated him. Without a word Sesshomaru fixed his face back to its normal indifference, "Have the servants clear the plaza of snow…assist them by clearing these traps."

The Hunters bowed again then went to complete their orders. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, "I believe we'll use the other route when we leave."

Inuyasha nodded as he glanced uneasily at the trap he'd very nearly tripped.

Several minutes later they entered the den, a cavern that was the lowest level of the castle and home to the Hunters. The hunters were scattered about the cave in the midst of various activities, some were cleaning fresh kills, and others were checking traps, while younger ones were stoking fires and changing the piles of dried grasses used as bedding.

A Hunter with an eye patch noticed them and approached, "Lord Sesshomaru, we did not expect you to come here."

Sesshomaru indicated Inuyasha, "I have duties to attend which prevents me from watching my brother. I intend to leave him here under your caste's guard. If anything happens to him I'll hold you personally responsible."

The Hunter chuckled, "We're not casteless my lord, you don't need to threaten us. We'll keep the whelp safe enough."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod then turned to Inuyasha, "You will remain here I or father will come to get you later."

Inuyasha smiled at his elder brother, "Okay Sesshomaru."

With that Sesshomaru turned and departed the way he'd come. The Hunter watched the young noble depart then turned to Inuyasha, "So you're Inu no Taisho's youngest. Sho said you were half transformed, didn't believe him myself. I've seen plenty of hanyo who looked just about as close to their yokai kin."

Inuyasha was surprised, "You know Sho?"

The Hunter nodded, "Sure do, guess Gen never mentioned that his father's brother is still alive and kicking. Though I wasn't much of a pack member to him or Barraka, I'd already cut ties with my pack by the time they were born."

Inuyasha frowned, "You don't look older than Gen?"

The Hunter chuckled, "You're thinking like a human, we Inuyokai don't age like them remember. Though truthfully I'm only a couple centuries older than Gen, I was the youngest in my pack. Sho took after me though and became a Hunter, good kid, but hasn't stopped following his brother like a normal pup."

Elsewhere…

Sesshomaru walked the halls of the castle, searching for something. Ever since Koga had come to him with a warning about the clandestine meeting he'd overheard Sesshomaru had been trying to find the exact location. Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru had agreed it best for Koga to return to his tribe while Inuyasha was around, so the wolf wasn't there to point him to the exact room.

Though in truth that mattered little as it was most likely the cub didn't even remember which room he'd been passing at the time. The warning in itself was the true prize, with that bit of information he'd had his pack on standby for the first attack. So far that first attack has been the only one, save for the recently set traps that Inuyasha had become aware of.

In the three months his brother had been at the castle six attempts had been made. During the first night the Fourth Phalanx Commander caught a casteless trying to sneak into Inuyasha's room. A couple days later Shin and the Second Phalanx Commander interceded when a group of rogue soldiers were plotting.

Stopping in his tracks he spotted movement down an adjacent hall. A group of individuals was gathered at the end of short hall that led to one of the war rooms. Sesshomaru turned to face the group, "What are you doing there?"

The individuals turned and all immediately bowed. Sesshomaru approached, quickly recognizing the group as the Phalanx Commanders as well as his own combat pack, and Ton's brother Shin. Sesshomaru's own second Shinji spoke, "My Lord, we were merely discussing the recent attacks. All the attackers had no obvious connections to their backers, but there has to be something."

Sesshomaru looked at the other Inuyokai, "You can add another attack. Someone laid traps in the plaza, had a group of Hunters not been departing their den then this attack would have succeeded."

The Phalanx Commander with braided hair stepped forward, "We can no longer afford letting chance save the pup. We must actively seek the conspirators."

Sesshomaru turned to the female, "I'm open to suggestions." A flash of foresight revealed this subordinate of his father had died alongside Gen in the old timeline, meaning she was another loyalist.

Shinji rubbed his chin, "Perhaps we could trick them into revealing themselves."

Shin glared, "We're Inuyokai, and trickery isn't really something we're good at. Heck Ton and I had to rely on a Tanuki and some Kitsune to punish Lady Izayoi's parents."

Sesshomaru turned to look at Shin, "Perhaps we'll take a page out of your book. Near the lands of the Thunder Yokai Tribe there should be a pair of Kitsune, bring them here."

Shin stepped back, "My Lord I can't…I can't leave the castle while Inuyasha is here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Right…" He turned to Shinji, "Take Ton and go retrieve the Kitsune, if they know of any others bring them as well."

Shinji and Ton bowed and rushed down the hall.

Once they were gone Sesshomaru turned back to Shin, "Inuyasha is currently with the brother of your father's father in the Hunter's Den. Please stay with my brother until I or my father arrives."

Shin bowed then also departed.

Sesshomaru turned to the remainder of his combat pack, "Both of you will return to the Exterminator's Village, and return with a report from the miko. This time it had better be more than five words, am I understood."

They both gulped than practically flew down the hall.

Exterminator Village…

Kagome was helping a group of women with the evening meal when two shadows passed over the village. The exterminators tensed at the appearance of two Yokai, but relaxed when the miko waved at the pair.

The larger of the two transformed and landed in front of her, "Lady Kagome, our Alpha desires a report…a detailed report."

Kagome was contemplating how to respond when the Village headman and his sons walked up, "Lady Kagome is there a problem?"

The miko smiled at the men, "No, just Lord Sesshomaru again. Guess he wasn't thrilled with the 'I am fine Lord Sesshomaru' response last time."

The warriors nodded, and the smaller one growled, "We're not to return without a full report."

The Headman chuckled, "What's there to report? Your Miko has been exalting the virtues of your masters, and the merits of forming an alliance with your kind would bring."

The larger warrior grinned, "Thank you, that's all we needed." He turned to Kagome, "We'll be back."

Kagome watched the pair depart then turned to the Headman, "See they aren't so bad."

Laughing the Headman watched the two Inu fly off, "If you say so Miko, but weren't they quick to leave?"

After a moment Kagome sighed, "Well those two are kind of…well I almost purified them once."

The Headman stared at her in mild shock.

Lord Hirako's Castle…

Izayoi and Rain walked down one of the quiet corridors, until they were stopped by a man wearing the colors of the Emperor. The man knelt before Izayoi, "Milady, I was told you would be here." The man held out a scroll, "A message from the Emperor's son."

Growling Rain took the message, "Who let you up here?"

The man glanced at the yokai, "My badge of office allows me passage into every corner of any lesser lord's castle."

Izayoi placed a hand on the female Inu's shoulder, "Enough Rain, he means no harm."

The messenger glared at Izayoi's hand, telling the two women he didn't like the contact. Though, he was smart enough to keep his thoughts to himself. Pounding feet drew their attention to Inari and a dozen guards coming upon the scene.

The young man glared at the envoy, "My uncle ordered you to await my sister in the tea room, not to seek her out on your own."

The messenger sneered, "Afraid I would find out you harbored yokai, sorry but I can't believe you're not all under some spell."

"Abari, that is enough." The guards parted to reveal a man in armor stepping down the hall. Everyone except Rain bowed their heads. The human looked at the yokai, "You do not bow creature?"

Rain snarled, "I would bow if you were my lord, but you are a mere human. A speck of dust compared to one of my kind."

Smirking, the man nodded, "Lord Hirako told me as such." He turned to Izayoi's brother, "Inari please stand, I'm a guess in your uncle's home, not the other way around."

The messenger frowned, "My Prince, I did not expect you to arrive so soon."

The Prince frowned at the man, "Nor I expect you to abuse your badge of office, or insult Lady Izayoi's attendant with rude thoughts."

Abari bowed low, "My apologies my prince."

The Prince waved him off, "Leave, and apologize to Lord Hirako, I'll agree to whatever punishment he passes on you." Gulping Abari quickly scurried away, leaving the Prince to turn his attention on Izayoi, "It has been a long time Milady, would you accompany me on a tour of your Uncle's gardens…I'm told you are quite familiar with them."

Forrest beyond the castle…

Gen sat in a tree watching the road to the castle. He'd followed an envoy from the human ruler, and then spotted the procession of some noble. It had only been a few hours when the envoy exited the castle without his horse. A moment later an arrow with a scroll landed in the branch above him.

Looking to the wall he saw Lady Izayoi's youngest cousin standing with his bow. Looking back to the arrow he took the message, after reading the request he rolled his eyes and shredded the paper.

The envoy was just scurrying below the trees when a clawed hand reached down and caught him under the chin. His scream was cut short by an audible crack, and his body was quickly dragged into the branches.

End Chapter 12

A/N: Okay next chapter is a little time jump to get this story moving again.


	13. On the Edge of Madness

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Last time…

Sesshomaru began to move against those plotting to harm Inuyasha, while Kagome continued her work with the Yokai Exterminators and surprising events occurred at the human palace.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: On the Edge of Madness<p>

* * *

><p>Rent flesh and shattered bone, the smell of blood on the wind. These are what greeted Sesshomaru as he approached the village. Princess Abi, her weapon ready flanked him along with Shinji and his pack mates. Beyond the gates they found broken bodies with the wails of the wounded and dying scattered about.<p>

Kneeling next to a small body Sesshomaru had to restrain the memories of Rin from surfacing. Turning to his subordinates he motioned them forward. The other Inu streaked forward searching for survivors. Abi knelt next to him, "There is no scent of any yokai here…this was the work of humans."

Nodding Sesshomaru silently stood up, "Disgusting creatures, they are below humans."

With a smirk Abi turned to the gate, "Shall we avenge these innocents milord?"

Sesshomaru griped Tenseiga, "First I have work to do."

Abi stepped back and watched as Sesshomaru moved through the dead, reviving those who could be. Once he'd revived the last villager he turned to the castle in the distance, "Come Abi…I will not allow them to reach that place."

Several miles away…

A meadow was ablaze, a strong wind fanning the unnatural flames spreading from the center of the field. Gen stood with his weapon drawn as human bandits tried to bat away the ever spreading fire. He sneered at their feeble attempts, sheathing his blade only when the last man had dropped to the ground.

The fire had just died down when Sesshomaru's party arrived. With morbid satisfaction they examined the devastation, Sesshomaru being first to approach the older warrior, "I see they crossed paths with the wrong Inu."

Gen's sneer never left his face as he motioned towards the castle, "Today is not one we should trouble your father with pathetic bandits."

Sesshomaru nodded, he knew the forest filled with warriors, each hunting either human bandits or rogue yokai. Nothing must bother the inhabitants of that castle or their honored guests. He turned as Gen began walking away, "Will you be coming to the castle?"

The old dog looked over his shoulder, "I've said my goodbyes and made my peace. My time as her protector has ended; there is nothing more this old soldier can do."

Sesshomaru watched Gen fade into the shadows of the trees and several other shadowy shapes joining with him and vanish. Princess Abi sighed, "Ten years he has guarded a human, now he fades into the shadows?"

The heir of the Western Lands bowed his head, "No, he merely goes to rest. Now I must go and make my peace, and give her the peace of mind to rest eternally."

* * *

><p>The Castle…<p>

* * *

><p>The room was pungent with the smells of incense and medicine. Sesshomaru and Abi entered as Rain departed with an empty cup and red tinged cloths, the unmistakable smell of iron revealing the red tinge was blood. The two yokai slipped into the room quietly, noticed only by their own kind.<p>

The room filled with Izayoi's family as well as Inu no Taisho's pack. The dog general was sitting next to the bed, Izayoi's pale hand grasped in his massive clawed one. Sesshomaru's mother lingered in the corner, he could only compare her to a vulture ready to swoop in and snatch Inuyasha away from the dying woman at any moment. His brother laid curled up next to his mother the half whine half sobbing the only sound in the room.

On the opposite side of the bed from his father a young nobleman sat his hand rested on Inuyasha's head trying to sooth the boy. Sesshomaru glared and only kept from snarling due to Abi elbowing him. The nobleman was a human Prince, who for the last few years had stayed at Izayoi's side. The man knew his place, and never overstepped his bounds. Though acting like a pseudo stepfather to Inuyasha was pushing it in Sesshomaru's mind.

Beyond that Izayoi's relatives around the room, her brother standing at the foot of the bed his knuckles white as he fought back his emotions. Their sister had no compunction to hide her emotions as she was quietly sobbing in to the chest of her husband. The three cousins stood clustered in another corner each fighting to keep up their composure. Izayoi's uncle stood next to her brother, while her aunt aided in calming her sister.

Inu no Taisho looked up at his eldest son, "You're just in time."

With a nod Sesshomaru approached the bed and stood next to the nobleman, Abi moving to stand at his side. The Princess looked across to the Lord of the West, "My mother sends her regards she knows the pain of losing a mate."

With a deep breath Inu no Taisho looks up at the female yokai, "For what it's worth I appreciate the sentiment." He then directed his attention to his son, "She may look asleep, but she is actually awake…she's just too weak to keep her eyes open for long."

Sesshomaru knelt and placed a hand on his brother's back, then turned to Izayoi, "Milady…we have not spoken in several years, for that I am remiss. You are aware of my past and what I have done; know that I will never again do something I would regret. I will protect Inuyasha as any elder brother should. Do not fear or worry for him, he will never be alone."

They all noted how Izayoi's lips rose in a weak smile, and a single tear traced a path down her cheek. Her chest rose and fell, then remained still; it was only the yokai who heard her heart play its final beat.

The reaction was almost immediate. Inuyasha's ears flicked then his tear streaked fact stared at Izayoi's already pale face, "Momma?" He began gently pushing on her side as though he was trying to wake her from a deep sleep, "Momma wake up." He sniffed then pushed frantically, "Momma this isn't funny, please momma wake up!"

Surprisingly it was Inari who pulled Inuyasha away from his mother's body, "Quiet Inuyasha she can't wake anymore."

Sniffing the hanyo struggled to get back to his mother, "Let go I have to wake her up."

Abi knowing the human would lose his grip quickly moved between the bed and the writhing child. Pulling the pup into her arms she quickly ducked out of the room and moved so she was on the edge of the Inuyokai hearing range, to go any further would draw their wrath.

Sliding down the wall so she sat cross-legged then sat Inuyasha on her thigh, "Calm little one…there is nothing more you can do for her."

Inuyasha sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "But…but momma?"

Sighing Abi stroked her hand through the pups silver hair, "I remember when my father died."

That drew a frown from Inuyasha, "Your full yokai…how'd your daddy die?"

Abi smiled sadly, "Your grandfather gave him a mortal wound in battle. He was weak and barely made it back to our mountain home, he swore he'd never leave us, but that was an empty promise."

Inuyasha's gaze lowered to the floor, "Then why are you so close to Sesshomaru, wouldn't you be enemies?"

Snickering Abi flicked the pup's forehead, "It was my idiotic father who attacked the Western Lands, not the other way around. Anyway that's beside the point, I know how it feels. The pain here," She points to his stomach, "and here," she points to his head, "and especially here." She finishes by pointing at his heart. Abi then wraps the pup into a tight hug, "I'm not going to say the pain goes away right away. Your mother was an important part of your life, and now she's been ripped away. While it may not seem fair, but you must swallow that pain, you must be strong for your father."

The pup's head shot up at mention of his father, "Poppa?"

Abi smirked, "Your mother was not merely a random human she was also your father's mate. You don't want to increase his pain by showing your own?" Inuyasha shook his head and she continued, "Good, now are you ready to go back in?"

With a nod Inuyasha squirmed out of her hold and ran back to the room. Abi stood satisfied with her little speech. Seeing movement she turned to see the Lady of the West standing around the corner, "A lovely speech Abi, but I thought you hadn't hatched until after _my_ mate conquered your tribe in reprisal for those attacks."

Abi crossed her arms, "I may not have hatched yet, but we phoenixes are aware long before hatching." Turning away from the female Inu, Abi began walking towards the room, "And don't think I haven't noticed your eyeing of the pup, you've waited this long you can wait a few more days."

Snarling the Lady of the West vanished.

* * *

><p>One week later…<p>

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly over the following days, Inuyasha clung to the last remnants of his mother's scent but maids cleaning and people bathing quickly obscured it. The day after the funeral arrived, and Sesshomaru was wandering the human castle. Though, he was not wandering aimlessly, as he was shadowing his brother.<p>

Inuyasha had returned to the side of his mother's deathbed, and besides a few muffled snuffles and whines he'd maintained a rather strong façade. Sesshomaru had tensed when Abi left the room with Inuyasha, but had relaxed when he heard her sitting down. He'd been surprised by her gentle tone and maternal instincts. He sensed she'd be an adequate mother, better than his own at any rate. He was unaware about why he was comparing the two women.

At present his brother was searching for something, and Sesshomaru would not let his brother wander alone. In this place Izayoi had been his only guardian, Gen and Rain having departed the moment Izayoi was no more. He'd wanted to send for Kagome knowing she want to comfort Inuyasha, even if this pup wasn't the one she knew. Though, summoning her was not plausible as her work with the exterminators was crucial to his plans.

Finally fed up with the aimlessness of his brother's search Sesshomaru closed the short distance and picked him up by his collar, "Inuyasha? What is it you are looking for?"

Inuyasha hung limp as he looked at his elder brother, "I can't smell her anywhere…it's like she was never even there."

A flash of memory reminded Sesshomaru of his own futile search for an older Inuyasha. The elder brother sat the pup back on the ground, "I can assure you little brother she was there, but scents fade. You will never forget her scent, and at times you will smell things that will remind you of her. This world is full of scents, and you will one day discover new scents that will incite the same feelings as those incited by Izayoi's scent."

Grumbling the small hanyo squirmed successfully freeing himself from his brother's claws. A breeze through the halls signaled Sesshomaru that it was time to leave. Without a word he turned knowing full well Inuyasha would follow. The brothers arrived near the gatehouse to find their father waiting.

Inu no Taisho scooped up his youngest, "Ready pup, it's time to go."

Whimpering Inuyasha bowed his head, "Do we have to?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes little brother, we have over stayed our welcome."

Noting they were alone here Inuyasha frowned, "I haven't said goodbye yet."

"I have made your parting remarks on your behalf my son…it is better this way." Inu no Taisho positioned the pup so he sat on his shoulder, "You will doubtlessly never see any of them again, a quick departure is better than lingering remorse."

The yokai departed unnoticed by those who resided within the castle, but not unseen. High on the castle's roof a Shinigami crouched his pale features watching the dog general leave. Shortly after they had departed he turned his dead eyes upon the soul at his side, "It is time to leave now."

Sadly Izayoi nodded. She watched the servant of the underworld wrote symbols in the air. The passage to the afterlife opened and she silently passed on. With her soul gone the Shinigami leapt into the air and flew across the sky in the form of a raven.

In the middle of a dense swamp he landed before a forlorn hut, "Oh weavers of destiny the board is set, the player have taken the stage."

The door curtain parted permitting him entrance. Within he knelt before the trio, the eldest addressed him, "Tell us servant of death, what do you know that we do not?"

The Shinigami narrowed his eyes at them, "The Inu no Taisho yet lives, even though he was set to die in battle against Ryukotsusei. Beyond that others have lived who should have died, and others have died whose time had yet to come."

The youngest of the three smiled, "Does it anger you Shinigami-san…or are you merely perplexed?"

Ruffling his feathered cape the death spirit dropped into a sitting position, "You have done it yet again, haven't you. Messing with time and space…granting a boon to another." He pointed a clawed finger at the middle one, "What payment have you claimed?"

The middle sister held up an orb which showed the image of a child, "We claimed that one's son…the child will not exist."

Rocketing to his feet the Shinigami snarled, "Vile witches, you dare mess with the cycle…you would bar the birth of a new life."

The youngest sister laughed, "Worry not Shinigami." She took the orb and expanded it, the image shifted to show three youths with the white hair of the Inu no Taisho's line, "The balance will be preserved. One life in exchange for many…will this not please your masters."

"You three sicken me, but you are beyond my power to punish. Pray the kami is merciful to such as you." Without another word he melded into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, been awhile, but here is chapter 13. Not sure when the next chapter is going to be done, life has slowed down a bit now that the holidays are over. Though with other commitments and projects this could really slow down. Next couple chapters will be time jumps with the first being Inuyasha up to his sealing the one after being Sesshomaru after the sealing up to Kagome's arrival.


End file.
